A Snake and His Rose
by Trickey
Summary: Patch and Nora have discovered their lives were never their own, they've been cursed with identities from Ancient Times. Patch only cares for his thirst for blood, lust and flesh, but must now decide if he will save humanity, allowing Nora to die with them; or damn their salvation and take the happiness he has with Nora, securing their survival and lives.
1. Broken

Vee was constantly trying to hold hands with Rixon, but there was something strange about him tonight, like he wasn't really in the moment in time with us, but somewhere further, deeper in the forest.

"Are you sure there's no chance of Patch being here tonight?" I asked with a tiny hint of fear in my voice.

"Yes, Nora," Rixon sighed, "He's too busy with an assignment."

By assignment I naturally had to assume he'd meant Marcie Millar. Even though it had been a good few weeks since I'd seen Patch, I was able to convince myself that I was over him and that he was nothing but a selfish jerk who didn't think about anyone's wellbeing but his own; it still infuriated me that he instantly went from me to Marcie. I didn't mean anything to him when I had literally killed myself for him and he'd brought me back. Didn't I mean anything to him, even just for the smallest amount of time? I guess not.

I wondered if Patch was still my guardian angel. He had seemed to commit to the job, still always showing up and protecting me when I needed him the most. But still, I missed what we had before. I missed being with him, as his girlfriend. I missed having someone call me 'theirs', calling me 'their girlfriend' or 'Angel' as he had taken to calling me when we'd first met. Right now, I didn't know what to think. I actually didn't want to think at all. Part of me wanted to hurt him the way he'd hurt me, so that he could at least understand what he had done by betraying me. That it wasn't okay, not by a long shot. There was so much that we were going to do together and he just all of a sudden decides to bail on me when I tell him I love him? Heads over to gaze into Marcie's window? How could I forgive him for that, for kissing her? Well, not entirely kissing her, but he didn't even try to move away, still counted in my books. Now I was just trying to move on with my life. Maybe even with Scott. He certainly fit the description of a guardian and I apparently had a secret desire for guardian types.

"Grey, over here." I'd heard Scott's voice call from the distance.

"You guys didn't tell me Scott was going to be here." I hissed at Vee and Rixon.

"I wanted to surprise you." Vee defended.

"I'm not dressed to see Scott, though." I had shown up in nothing but old tattered sweats and a baggy t-shirt, nothing complimenting at all.

"You would have worn something special if you knew Scott was going to be here?" She questioned with her eyebrow rising with humor.

"Not precisely, but something nicer would have made me feel a little bit better about myself, I do care about the way I look every now and then." I snapped.

We entered Scott's little fire camp he'd set up with sleeping bags and marsh mellows along with hot dogs, hamburgers and s'mores.

"Quite the set up you've got." I complimented him.

"Thanks." he smiled.

Sitting next to him, I felt my leg bump against his. I immediately drew away, self-conscious about the way his touch affected me. No one had affected me like that but Patch. Was I really starting to move on from him? It looked like my body was.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Scott asked with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"That sounded like an innuendo." I joked.

Even though he knew that I wasn't physically, emotionally or mentally ready for another relationship or anything close to it, we had become comfortable with kind of flirting with one another and making sexual innuendo's. The only person I'd been that comfortable with was Vee, able to talk about anything and everything.

"Maybe, it all depends on what you secretly want." he joked back with an arm around my neck while holding a rod with a hot dog on the end of it in the fire.

Rixon and Vee were already chowing down on their burgers. I had a feeling that I would be getting ditched sometime soon by them so they could have another make out session. Sometimes I envied them, or more specifically, Vee. I wanted that again. I wanted romance, passion, love and kissing back in my life. But not if it was with someone that didn't care for me as I did them.

"Mind if I steal Vee for a while, Nora?" Rixon hinted with a wink.

That was faster than I'd expected. Apparently when I'm thinking about Patch and feeling sorry for myself I lose track of time and most likely look really stupid.

"Sure, go for it." I murmured back.

After they disappeared into the woods, with Vee giggling and whispering things in his ear, it was quiet between Scott and me.

When a few more moments passed, he tossed the hot dog he was roasting into the sand.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Not in the mood to eat?" I questioned.

"No, more in the mood to play." he smiled.

"Play what?" I smiled back, nudging him in the shoulder gently.

"With you." he responded.

"Ooh, that sounds tempting." I laughed.

But when I looked at him, waiting for his smile, he just sat there with a small smirk on his face. I expected him to laugh with me, to joke around, but he was suddenly serious.

"Scott?" I allowed my humor to dim, looking at him seriously in return.

"I'm not joking, Nora." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I started to move away by a couple inches, but since he was Nephilim, he noticed and moved in the same direction until he was plastered against me. If I moved anymore I was going to fall off the log.

"Scott, you're scaring me." I said with a serious face.

"That's the idea." he just kept watching me, like he was waiting for something. I didn't understand.

Was Patch right about him? Was Scott going to do something that I would regret ever allowing him in to my life?

No, of course not, this had to be a weird joke of his; I'd known Scott since we were children and he'd always helped me out when I needed it, as I did for him. We were friends.

And yet, the more I looked at him, the more I believed what Patch had said about him. Something was off, different, scary, and almost primal. He had taken on the appearance of an animal that was hunting prey.

"I want to go home; I'm not feeling too well." I'd blurted out.

"I'd offer to drive you home, but the second we close the doors, I'll lock them." he still had the disturbing smirk.

"I'm not kidding, Scott, I want to go home."

"Well that's just too damn bad isn't it? We don't always get what we want, Nora." he stated.

After the words left his mouth, he jumped on me. He did it so quickly, I almost didn't understand what happened, and it was only my head banging into the cold sand that told me what had happened.

"Now here's what's going to happen," he smiled while pinning me down with his legs and arms that weighed more than all of me. "You aren't going to make a sound, unless I say it is okay. Second, you'll do everything I tell you, got it?"

I shook my head furiously. What was going on? How had I been so wrong about him? About both guys I'd been attracted to? Should I call for Patch? No, he wouldn't come; I needed to call for Vee or Rixon.

"Vee!" I screeched, but not a second after I screamed, his mouth clamped over mine, silencing me. I felt the tears starting to come. They spilled over on to his hand.

"What did I say?" he snarled.

All I could do was shake my head, thinking that this had to be a bad dream.

"We could have done this the easy way, but you just lost the privilege." he said as he grabbed something above my head. When his hand returned, I saw it was duct tape.

What was he planning? He couldn't possible rape me, could he? He wasn't that kind of guy. This wasn't right.

"Scott, please—" his harsh slap left me quivering in fear.

Who was this guy? This wasn't Scott, he'd become something evil.

"I said you don't talk unless I tell you to, didn't you get that?"

"But—" another slap left me dumbfounded.

After the second slap, I gave up trying to reason with him. He wasn't human anymore, not emotionally. But he still understood pain.

I tried to bash my knee into his groin, but he inched away just as I could have nailed him and started to pull the duct tape free and start to secure it around my face.

"Scott, please—" he covered my mouth before I could finish.

How could I have misjudged him so severely? Patch was right. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, he was right.

I didn't even want to look at Scott as he started to slip his shirt off.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this." he smiled.

I made something of a whimper, but it didn't do much good.

He was suddenly thrown away. I didn't understand what happened.

I sat up, looking around and tore the tape away from my mouth.

"Still think he's a good guy, Angel?" Patch said as he walked into the light of the fire.

"Patch…" I had no idea what to say to him. He just saved me, again.

He walked over and pulled me up by my elbows, stuffing his hand into my pocket, "Get into my jeep and drive, do you understand me?" he said grimly.

I wanted to nod, but all I could do was glance over at Scott, until I realized he was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Patch only had a second to react as he glanced behind me and threw me over to the side as he took the blow of a thick tree branch from Scott.

"Patch!" I leapt up from the ground and ran over, catching him as he fell.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I looked at him. But he didn't respond, didn't even blink. "Patch?" I felt my lip starting to quiver.

"Won't do any good," Scott said as he walked over and grabbed a fistful of my hair, "I hit his scars, he's paralyzed for the next couple hours." I started to kick and scream as he dragged me away from Patch's limp form.

"Let me go!" I grabbed at his fists, trying to make him let go, but it was futile. Seeing Patch lying there tore me apart, knowing that it was my fault he was even here.

"Patch, wake up!" I screamed so loud it hurt my throat.

Throwing me to the side, Scott brought out the tape again, but I continued to try to wiggle my way free.

"If you don't stop squirming, I'll paralyze him even more." Scott threatened pointing to Patch.

His words stopped me cold and I let him do as he pleased. Winding the tape around my mouth for the second time and bringing my fists forward to tie them as well, my tears started to roll down my cheeks, making the tape that much more uncomfortable.

I wanted so badly to speak, to beg him to let me go just so I could help Patch and make sure he would be okay.

"I couldn't have planned this better, but Patch showing up tops it, I was simply going to take you while Rixon was busy with Vee, but having your boyfriend being forced to watch is just too perfect." he purred into my ear. Dragging out a small pocket knife, he let it gleam in front of me by the flames of the fire.

 _Please, no_

"Such a pretty shirt, such a nice color for you," he said as he brought the pocket knife to the bottom of my shirt and started to apply the pressure as he tore it in an upward motion.

I prayed for Patch to wake up. But accepting the facts, I knew he wouldn't. Not only would I have to live with this haunting memory, so would he.

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine I was somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Don't you dare close your eyes again," he threatened holding the knife to my cheek, pressing down, making me feel the blood spill over, "Or I'll kill you afterwards."

I opened my eyes to his demands and saw him smile. At least he was allowing me to live.

Turning my head towards Patch again, I couldn't help but cry for the second time. He was innocent in all this; why was he being punished?

I felt the familiar feeling of his slap against my mouth, tasted the metallic blood.

"You don't look at anyone but me, understand?" he growled.

I nodded once, just wanting it to be over so I could leave.

"Awe, don't be sad, sweetheart, try to see the positive side, at least you'll know what a real man is like." he smiled as his hands went to unclasp my black satin bra, the one I'd bought for Patch, hoping he would be my first. My breasts swung into his hands and I cried even harder as he roughly grabbed them, cupping them in a hurtful way that wasn't anything like I wanted my first time to be.

"You really are a beautiful creature." he murmured as he bent down to nuzzle my neck and kiss below my ear.

 _And you're a disgusting one_ I thought to myself, but secretly wished he could hear me.

Feeling his fingers on my breasts brought a whole new wave of nausea to my stomach, until he started to move his hands down to my sweats and immediately shoved them down until I was in nothing but my panties.

Shaking my head again, I started to feel convulsions coursing through my body, making Scott look like he was possessed as he peered down at me.

"Do you want this to hurt or not?" he questioned with a raise of his brow.

I stopped shaking my head and stared at him, trying to figure out if it was rhetorical or not.

His patience told me that it wasn't rhetorical and I shook my head, telling him no.

"Then stop shaking your damn head. You're wearing my patience thin, and if I run out of patience," he said as he used the tip of the blade to slide my bra strap down even more, "Than I'll most likely acquire a… sadistic view, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" he asked locking eyes with me.

I waited, not sure what to do.

"Good girl, you're starting to learn."

Reaching down, I felt with a cold shiver that he had started to push my panties past my knees, completely exposing me to him. I could hear my breath becoming ragged and unsteady.

"So beautiful." he whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss to my inner thigh. The action made me buckle in fear. I felt his breath against where he'd left the sloppy wet kiss and he moved slightly up to kiss my folds. I screamed under the tape, trying to kick at him, to turn over and run away.

My actions brought his face back up to mine, "This is your last warning, Nora, if you do anything again, I'll break something." he told me with a terrifying look in his eye.

I tried to hold still, even though I was convulsing like I was having a seizure. He bent down again first to lay a light kiss on top of my breast, over my heart and then continued to move lower until he was between my legs again. His lips weren't gentle as he roughly kissed my exposed skin, biting and nibbling, trying to turn me on, but I couldn't get over the fact that Patch was watching us with a blank look on his face. I felt horrible.

Scott's hands gripped my hips as he became rougher, his tongue flicking out against my clit, causing me to buck against him involuntarily.

His head rose with a smile, "That's more like it." he said loud enough for me to hear.

My cries became shudders as I watched him relieve himself of his jeans and briefs, exposing his member. The sight of it terrified me, causing me to imagine the terrible pain he would soon bring.

Leaning between me again, he placed his hand between my thighs, pinching and pulling.

"So wet for me, aren't you Angel?" he purred.

I completely forgot that he ordered me to not move until he'd given me permission, but hearing him call me the nickname Patch gave me infuriated me and I started to shake my head, crying out under the pressure of the tape, my legs bucking up against his chest.

"That's it." he turned me around on to my stomach and lifted my hips into the air, fitting himself to my shape and sliding his hands down to grip mine as he pushed into my behind. My scream filled the air even with the tape over my lips. He brought my hands together to hold them with one, while his other hand went to the back of my neck as he pulled out and pushed back in. The stretch of my mouth made the tape come off and I released a piercing scream, but he didn't try to put the tape back. I heard him moaning quietly as he continued to thrust into me.

"Please, Scott, stop," I begged, my voice quivering.

"I can't stop now, love, your ass is so tight." he said as his thrusts became harsher, causing a slapping sound. His hand that was gripping my neck went to my left breast, squeezing, pinching and pulling, causing that much more pain.

"Patch!" I screamed.

"Wrong name." Scott murmured in my ear as he bit down and I could feel the blood drip. His next action was so painful; I couldn't process it when it first happened. I felt the hand holding mine bend them in a way that wasn't natural. There was no denying the snap I could hear and feel.

My cries echoed around me. Where was Vee and Rixon? Why weren't they here? Why couldn't they hear me?

"She sounds sexy even when she screams." called a familiar voice.

"Rixon?" I cried out, confused as he emerged from the shadows with a video camera, the red light indicating it was filming.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Making some serious dough, honey." he replied with a smirk.

"Please help me." I begged.

He shook his head, continuing to film.

"Come here," Scott ordered as he'd noticed that I was starting to claw away with my elbows in the sand, but I'd only gotten a few inches away. He pulled me back to him, turning me over to my back so I was forced to look into his eyes.

One hand was gripping my neck, tight enough that my hearing dimmed and my vision blurred, but not tight enough to make me lose consciousness, like I wanted. His other hand was between my legs again, but he wasn't touching me, he was pumping himself.

"Tell me how wet you are for me." he said.

"No."

Lifting my legs up to his shoulders, he pushed through my behind again, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Say it." he ordered as he pulled out again.

"I'll never say it, you freak!" I yelled back.

"Bad idea." he said coldly as he pushed through again, pulled out, and pushed through, repeating the action numerous times. I couldn't even describe the pain; I was seeing stars as his grip tightened on my neck.

I didn't have a choice.

"I'm wet for you, Scott." I tried to choke out.

He pulled out again and held still, "What was that?"

"I said…"

"Yes?"

"I'm wet for you."

"Who are you wet for?"

"You." I said again.

Shaking his head, he entered me again, making me cry out, "Say my name, damn it."

"Scott! I'm wet for you, Scott."

"Much better," he smiled, "Now it's time for the real fun." he looked up and winked at the camera.

My tears blurred my vision so much I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Ready, Angel?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed at him, but his slap silenced me.

"You just never learn, do you?"

He leaned down and sealed his lips to mine as he pushed through my folds for the first time, making me gasp and scream.

"No, please stop!"

"Not a chance, Angel, you feel so good." he murmured as he kissed me again, holding my hair and neck so I couldn't budge.

He made my hips rock with him, I could feel my breasts bouncing with his movements. I wanted so badly to hurt him, but I couldn't risk anything with Patch here, already hurt.

"Damn, you're tight," Scott started to lean up, stretching at arm's length continuing to thrust. "Wrap your legs around me." he ordered.

I shook my head.

I felt another slap.

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Rixon, get over there and make her change her mind,"

I watched with horror as Rixon walked over to Patch and started to kick him with full force, causing Patch's limp body to move toward us.

"Alright!" I yelled, "I'll do it."

"Good Angel," Scott whispered.

With disgust, I wrapped my legs around his hips, causing him to deepen his penetration.

"Please, stop, Scott," I begged again, "It hurts." I tried possibly confiding to his conscience.

"Oh I'm sorry, baby," he pulled out and had a smirk as he looked down at his own member.

"You really were a virgin, weren't you?" he said as he started to push in again.

"Please, no more, Scott, it hurts so much." I said sweetly.

"Sweetheart, I can't stop, I love you, you need to know, to feel how much I love you," he said as his member inched closer, "I'll be nice, I promise, but you need to let me be inside you, I need to feel you around me."

"No." I mumbled.

He leaned down, "Angel, I want to make you feel good, but you need to stop fighting me."

I was terrified of him and hated him at the same moment. I didn't want anyone to say those words to me but Patch.

I locked eyes with him again, and shook my head.

"Fine," he said and thrust through harshly again, "Until you start to be a good girl," he thrust harder, making my body inch up, "Than it's going to hurt."

I started to say something, but he sealed his mouth to mine again, his tongue passing my lips as I heard the slapping of our skin again. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Do I need to try a different way? Is that what you want, sweetheart? Do you want me to love you?" he pulled out and slowly kissed me this time, cupping my face between his hands as he pulled away and only put the head of his erection inside me.

"Is this better?" he asked sweetly.

"No, just please let me go." I sobbed.

"You know the faster I finish, the faster you can get to him." he inclined his head towards Patch.

Thinking my options through, I knew there was only one way I could get out of this with Patch.

"You win." I said.

"What was that?" he said with another smirk.

"Do what you want, I won't fight." I was crying so hard I could barely understand my own words.

"Glad you see it my way." he started to kiss me again and pushed slowly through, but not all the way, he made it look like he genuinely cared about me. He pulled out, pushed through a little, pulled out again, and tried to make me feel like he loved me instead of tormenting me.

Moaning, he released my mouth and put his head in the crook of my shoulder, groaning in my ear, "You feel so good, Angel, so tight, so hot and wet."

Before I could do anything, he sat up and took me with him, making me sit in his lap with both my legs on either side of him as he continued to pump into me. My breasts bounced near his mouth and his tongue flicked out to try and catch one in his mouth.

I knew if I could hear his moaning loud and clear, Patch heard it, he was only a foot away from us.

I tried so hard to not say anything to Scott, to not say that he was the most disgusting thing I had ever laid my eyes on, I needed to protect Patch.

"I want you to ride me." Scott said through moans.

I didn't have much choice but to listen. He leaned back and allowed himself to enjoy the view as he still thrust upward into me and I had to ride him, I didn't know any other way to get out of the situation faster. I rocked my hips against him, allowing my tears and sobs to come out; he didn't say anything about crying.

"Oh, Angel, that's amazing." he groaned out as his hands gripped my hips and forced me to jump on his erection, making it hurt that much more. There was blood all over him, but he just laid there and enjoyed the sight.

"Keep going, sweetheart, I'm almost there." he whispered.

"Wait—" I tried to tell him there was no way I was letting him finish while he was still inside me, but Rixon kicked Patch again, reminding me that if I did anything that disobeyed my orders from Scott, Patch would be punished.

The kick brought Patch right next to us; if my wrists weren't tied and possibly broken I could have touched him, his blank stare looking between Scott and me.

"Almost there, Angel, I'm so close." Scott leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me as he thrust faster and harder, my sobs synching with them and the slaps of our skin.

"Nora… oh, almost… Angel, baby." he moaned loudly.

He let out one final groan of satisfaction and pressed his lips to mine as I felt him release inside me and my body clamp down around him. He continued to thrust as he still came, his tongue slipping into my mouth with another moan.

After a few moments, I thought he would pull back, but instead he pushed me backwards, my back hitting the cold hard sand and he still pumped me.

 _Why isn't he stopping? I need to get to Patch_

He kept slowly entering me for the next couple minutes, until he suddenly pushed harder and faster.

"I'm coming again, Angel." he murmured.

"Scott, no." I tried to protest, but he slapped me again, causing me to freeze whatever action I was going to do next.

The two minutes were a blur, I saw Patch out of the corner of my eyes, still not moving, saw Scott's lips making words but I couldn't hear them. I felt him release inside me again.

"Baby… oh, it feels so good when you tighten like that." he growled loudly, thrusting into me so hard it moved me up a good foot. He was still coming when he got pulled out by how hard he thrust and he released over my stomach and chest.

Sighing with satisfaction, Scott smiled, "Now that's a truly beautiful sight." he leaned down to try to kiss my neck, but I bit his ear.

"You got what you wanted now leave." I ordered through my tears.

"Don't worry, Angel, you'll warm up to me soon." Scott replied while clothing himself.

He looked at me in such an animalistic way that all I could do was curl up to Patch and cry again.

"Let's go, leave her with the angel." Scott called to Rixon.

"Sorry about this, Nora." Rixon whispered to me.

"No you're not! Just go!" I yelled.

Rixon sighed and I listened for their footsteps in the sand to let me know they had left.

I curled up even closer to Patch, sobbing uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry, Patch… so sorry," my cries echoed off the tree's and I heard him grumble out a word, or at least an attempt to say a word. I looked at him with hope. How long did Scott torture me for? He said Patch would be out for a couple hours. I'd arrived with Vee and Rixon at the beach at two and looking up at the sky that was just starting to lighten from the first rays of light; I had to guess it was about four in the morning. Two hours… he raped me for two hours.

I covered my face with my hands and turned away from Patch, unable to look at him.

About an hour later, I'd heard rustling behind me. I knew it was Patch. I felt safe again and that feeling only came from him when he was near.

I pulled my legs to my chest, trying to hide my disgusting, unworthy body from him, but I felt his arms wrap around me with his leather jacket covering me.

I then felt his lips near my ear, whispering "Angel… I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you…" he sounded like he was about to lose control of whatever emotion he was trying to keep in check.

"Patch…" I whispered, unable to speak anymore from screaming.

"Nora." he sat up and pulled me into his embrace, sitting me in his lap. He tried to turn me around to face him, but I resisted. I couldn't look at him. I didn't deserve to even be seen with him anymore.

"Nora, darling, please look at me." I felt his finger on my chin, trying to urge me to turn around and face him, but I pulled away. I tried to get up and leave, but he suddenly threw me to the sand, managing to be gentle.

"Nora, look at me." he ordered, and my eyes instantly went to him, unfamiliar with the tone in his voice. I'd never heard him so angry.

"Nora, this has to stop, don't you dare punish yourself. This isn't your fault."

"If I had just listened to you, none of this would have—"

He stopped my words when his lips touched mine, his hands cupping my face, his body solid and warm, protecting me like he'd always promised.

"Just go back to Marcie." I whimpered when the kiss ended.

"What?" he ground out.

"You heard me." I whispered.

"Nora," his hand gripped my chin, his black eyes so deep, I was terrified to look in to them. "Don't ever say that again."

"What does it matter to you? I'm nothing but a huge inconvenience."

"Nora, stop it!" he yelled. He actually yelled. I'd only heard him yell at me once before, but at the moment I couldn't bring the time and memory to my mind. He started to shake, his anger rising to the surface. "I'll kill him for doing this to you." he promised.

"It wouldn't matter… the damage is already done."

Suddenly losing his anger, he picked me up and walked to his jeep, placing me in the passenger seat, zipping up the jacket around my naked body.

"What about Vee?" I said quietly.

"I've already taken care of her; the police are on their way; they think she called for help."

"I can't leave her."

"I'm not giving you a choice; you're coming with me to my place, where I can protect you."

"You can't protect me, Patch, not anymore."

Sighing, he leaned his forehead against mine, placing a gentle kiss on my lips, but I could still see the anger inside him; I could feel it in his lips.

 _Let me prove it to you_ he sent the words into my thoughts.

I shook my head away from the kiss, but he refused to let me go and pressed his lips to mine again.

 _Can't you feel how much I care for you, Angel? I need to know you're safe, I need you with me_.

I pulled away completely, "I'm not safe anymore, Patch… I…" I couldn't bring the right words to my mouth, I couldn't even think of what to say next. I wanted to go back to his place so badly, but I didn't deserve to be with him, not anymore.

"What is it?" he said sweetly, still keeping the anger in check as he pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"I can't…"

"Can't, what?" he pulled me close against his chest while I sat in the warm seat. My sobs returned and made my body quiver and shake.

"I can't be with you." I whispered.

"Why not, sweet?" he gently stroked my hair, calming me slightly.

"I'm not… good."

"Good? What do you mean?"

"He was… he was inside me, Patch, I can't be near you… I'm disgusting…"

I was then being pushed away from him into the chair and he shut the door, walking heavily to the driver's side, speeding off in the direction that I assumed was his home. I couldn't speak anymore. I just curled up into a ball and hung my head in shame against the door. Patch didn't say a word the rest of the way there, until he pulled into an unfamiliar deserted area. My vision was so blurred I just simply closed my eyes and let him open my door, pick me up and carry me inside. It wasn't until I saw light through my eyelids that I opened them, looking at his house for the first time.

He was then sitting me on the couch and kneeling between my naked legs, keeping them closed with his hands and looked at me with a terrifyingly serious expression.

"Take it back." he ordered.


	2. Shame

I watched him carefully as his hands turned into fists, the knuckles becoming white.

" _Take it back_." he repeated with a hiss.

"Take what back?" I grumbled. I didn't have the energy to raise my voice anymore.

"When you said you were disgusting, because he's been inside you, don't you _ever_ say anything like that again, do you understand me?" I was beginning to think there was no end to his anger, he just sounded terribly terrifying.

I gave a curt little nod, looking towards what I hoped was his bed room.

Picking up what I was hoping for, he lifted me from the couch and opened the door to a king size bed that had very comfortable looking black silk sheets.

When he set me down, he started to walk away, "Patch, wait." I called, reaching my arm out.

He paused at the door, looking over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I could hear the anger rolling off him, his temper going through the roof. He jumped on me, pushing me backwards to the bed, "Stop apologizing, Nora, I mean it." he muttered every syllable in each word to make sure I understood.

"I just wanted—"

"No, no more, I won't hear it, I won't accept it. This is not your fault, Nora, this is Scott, this is all him, you do not punish yourself for this." his arms started to shake uncontrollably.

"But—"

"No!"

"Patch—" his hand covered my mouth, his head leaning down to my ear.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are goodnight, I don't want to hear it." he whispered fiercely.

I nodded, tears starting to spill over on to his hand. The gesture reminded me of Scott, even though my memory was starting to have holes in what happened.

With his eyes opening and taking a gasp, he was suddenly on the other side of the room, his back facing me.

"I'm so sorry, Nora… I didn't… I never meant to…" his words were hardly audible.

All I could do was curl up in to a ball and cry again. I wasn't good for anything. All I could do was cry in the corner until Patch came to my rescue.

I didn't even hear the door close, but when I looked up to see if he was still there, the room was dark and lonely. I thought he'd be here to hold me when I needed him. What happened? I really was disgusting. There was no one to blame but myself for the whole thing. If I'd fought back against Scott, I could have saved myself this whole mess.

I stood from the sheets and stripped the leather jacket away from my skin. Suspecting my entire body to be covered in bruises and blood. I looked in a small mirror and saw that my skin was in perfect condition except for some dirt.

"What?" I whispered as I turned around and tried to look at my back, but remained unsuccessful. I looked at my face last, scared that I'd have a black eye or half my face would be swollen, but I stared in shock. My face was fine. No bruises, no scratches, no nothing. I looked completely normal. My hands went up to touch my face until I'd realized, I just moved my hands. Scott had broken my wrists when he'd first started to force himself on me, I'd heard and felt the snap, there is no possible way I should be able to even flinch them.

"What is going on?" I said louder, making sure this wasn't a dream.

Giving up trying to figure out what was going on; I slowly hobbled towards the large bed. Somehow the outside of my body was healed, but I could still feel the tear inside from Scott stealing that certain piece of me. I put my hand over my stomach, clutching, imagining tearing the fact that he was inside me out of my body and from existence.

"Oh, God," I almost yelled, realizing that I was probably pregnant. He'd come inside me twice, there was no way I wasn't pregnant and I didn't have the money for the morning after pill and I couldn't possibly ask Patch for the money and I certainly wasn't getting an abortion. What was I going to do? I was going to have Scott's child and he wouldn't be involved, because he wouldn't even think he was a father, I'd have to tell my child that his father raped me and tormented me and filmed it to keep most likely for his own sick desires.

I fell to the bed, slowly crawling underneath the sheets, allowing myself to enjoy the feel of the silk against my cold skin for a moment, before I broke down in tears again. I tried to keep my cries quiet, but I'd heard another sound over powering my cries. It came from outside the door.

Standing up and dragging the sheet with me, I stood by the door and listened intently, hearing Patch doing something… it sounded like he was shouting, but I couldn't make the words out, they were drowned out by something else. He was throwing things around; there was no mistaking the sound of glass breaking, wood cracking and doors being jerked off their hinges. What on earth was he doing? I opened the door slowly and heard ten times better. He wasn't speaking to anyone specifically, just to himself. But he was also yelling, I thought he was yelling at himself and God, it seemed like.

"Why? Why did you let this happen? I was supposed to protect her! Why did you stop me? What am I supposed to do? I can't see her like this!" he was screaming so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hear my cries in the other room with the door closed. I looked around through the small crack at the huge mess, everything was destroyed. All the tables, chairs, doors, appliances, all of it, he even ripped the couch apart and threw knives through the fabric. I had never seen him this angry before, I didn't know whether to be scared of him or attempt to comfort him. I just stood there in amazement as he continued to throw everything around that he'd already destroyed. Only about five minutes passed until he finally sagged to the floor, his body convulsing about as much as I assumed mine was earlier. I didn't know if he was shaking out of anger or not. I slowly opened the door a little more, sneaking through it with the sheet wrapped tightly around me, hanging low on my back. He was so consumed he didn't even hear me come up behind him. I leaned down slowly, sure not to scare him by first tipping his blue baseball cap up so he could see me.

His arms instantly went around my waist and he held me firmly, "Angel… I'm so sorry… I'll never be able to…"

"Shush." I soothed, grabbing a hold of his cap and letting it drop to the floor from my nimble fingers than stroked his dark hair, letting my head fall on top of his. I started to hum a tune I hadn't heard since my childhood, hoping it would calm him.

"Please don't leave." he whispered.

"I won't go anywhere, Patch," I responded with promise in my voice. I opened the black sheet and brought him more into my arms, my naked body entangling with his as he leaned back and snuggled into my chest as we lay on the floor. His sobs started to shake his body again and I felt his tears start to drop to my exposed breasts. I pulled him away slightly to look into his eyes. I never thought I'd see the day Patch would cry, but here it was, right in front of me. His eyes were cold, betrayed and hurt.

"Patch…" I said as I allowed my hand to touch his face and wipe the tears away, "Why are you crying?"

"I couldn't protect you… the one time you needed me the most and all I could do was sit there and _watch."_ he spat out the words.

"Patch, that's not true and you know it. You've saved me from death numerous times, just because you made one little mistake does not mean you need to punish yourself for it."

When he next looked up at me, the tears had disappeared.

"Nora, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" I said quietly, still exhausted.

"Let me kill him."

I couldn't fathom a response quick enough that wasn't a gasp, "What?" I yelled out.

" _Let me kill him_." he repeated with poison topping his words.

"Patch, you can't kill him, first that's murder, he has a family, second, he's Nephilim, and immortal."

"Please, Angel, let me do this one thing, I need to do this, if I allow him to live after everything he did to you, I may as well be chained in Hell right now." I had never seen such a serious look on his face, his lips set in such a stern line.

"Patch… you can't ask this of me." I whispered.

"Nora, he needs to die, you know that, no one deserves to live after they do something like what he did to you, you trusted him and I was stupid enough to think he wouldn't do something like this. I'm so sorry I left you alone with him, but this needs to be done, you don't understand what will happen if he isn't killed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you even considered the possibility that you may be pregnant?"

"Well…" my words trailed off.

"He released in you twice, there's no way you're not carrying his child right now." his eyes dropped to my stomach.

"But it only happened a couple hours ago, I still have a couple days until I could conceive," I couldn't even believe I was having this conversation with Patch.

He shook his head, "Nora, sweetheart, that isn't how Nephilim conception works," his hand went to cradle my face. "You're pregnant, there's no way you're not and in human terms, you're already one month in, Nephilim birth takes nine months just like a human, but the development of the baby takes twice as long as a human, usually a human baby would only be the size of the tip of a pin at one month, but a Nephilim baby is basically just conceived. You need to let me do something about this, please."

"What kill my child?" I started to step back and grasp my stomach.

He pulled my hand down and brought me back to eye level with him, "No, I won't hurt you, but he needs to die, if he dies, so does the fetus, but I only have a small amount of time that this is possible to do, just three hours to kill Scott and the fetus along with him. It won't hurt, I promise, but—"

"Forget it, Patch! You're not killing my child."

"Nora, listen to me, that is not your child, it's not even half human, he planned this from the very beginning, he was plotting to impregnate you ever since he moved back here, that thing inside you is not your child, it's evil, and it will destroy everything if I don't do something about it."

"But…" my words trailed off again. I had no idea what to do. If I was pregnant with Scott's child, then what was going to happen to us? Would he even come back? Did he even know I was pregnant?

 _Let me do this, Angel, please. It's the one thing I ask_.

Leaning towards me while I was frozen in fear and uncertainty, he slowly laid me down and kissed me sweetly, slowly, gently, allowing his love for me to enter my thoughts.

 _Nora… Angel, please… let me help you… I can make it better, I can make you feel better, but you need to let me do this, after it's done, we can forget all about it and move on with our lives, we can run away and finally be together, with nothing to hold us apart_

But there was always something that would be holding us apart, there always would be. I felt in my heart that the thing inside me wasn't human, or even slightly good, nothing but pure evil. It was conceived by an evil man and born from an evil event. Patch was right, as always. I needed to let him do this.

Scott had to die.

Slowly pulling away, I held his face in my hands and nodded.

He didn't smile, but I knew he was slightly happier on the inside.

"But Patch?" I started. "Can you make it quick?"

His eyes held an emotion that threatened to break through.

He shook his head, "No, Angel, I can't. Not even if I tried, after what he did to you… I'm sorry, but I can't make it easy and quick for him."

I sighed, understanding. After all, if someone did that to him and I wanted them dead, I wouldn't want them to die an easy death either.

He stood, picking me up again and carried me to the bed, gently placing me on the soft mattress.

He tilted my chin up as he knelt down, "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, I just couldn't get the images out of my mind, you were hurting and I couldn't do anything to protect you… you fought very bravely, by the way…"

"I fought like a coward." I remarked.

He shook his head, lifting me easily and placed me on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You fought like a warrior, even warriors can get stuck sometimes, but you fought like an honorable one, you tried to protect me and yourself at the same time when he made you think you couldn't have both, but look at us, we both made it, we're both here." his voice grew fierce again.

I could only nod, knowing he was right, at least about the part where Scott wanted me to feel like I couldn't have both Patch and I walk away, but we did.

He leaned closer and kissed me gently again. I suddenly remember… Marcie.

I pulled away and he questioned me with his eyes. "What about Marcie?" I said weakly, but wanted to make her name come out with as much hatred as I could muster.

"She's not important right now, Angel." he said gently.

"But she is when I'm not, right?"

"No, she is when I'm ordered to do my job which is go and check up on her and make sure she's still alive, they think someone is trying to kill her and we don't know who yet." he stated simply.

"Oh…" I felt like a moron. I just didn't want to fight anymore. I wanted to trust him, but how could I when he allowed her to kiss him? When he didn't do anything when she started to flirt with him and act like he was her boyfriend? How could he be okay with this?

 _What are you thinking?_ He sent to my thoughts.

"I'm scared." I murmured as my head dipped to his shoulder. I felt his hand rub my neck gently, soothing me.

"There's nothing to be scared of Angel, I'm here now and I won't leave you ever again." he promised. I believed him, too. I could feel the meaning in his words. But it still hurt.

"I don't want you alone with Marcie." I stated boldly.

"Nora, there's nothing going on between Marcie and me." he sighed.

"Really, because your own memories tell me otherwise, you let her kiss you." I said angrily.

He didn't say anything. Just fell to the bed and allowed me to follow his motion to make me straddle him. I didn't mind.

"That was a mistake." he murmured.

"Clearly." I said with a neutral tone.

"Angel, please forgive me? I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I don't want to be without you, can't I have both?" his voice pleaded to my conscience.

I sighed, weighing my options. "If you do anything with her ever again, or even just let her do something with you or to you and don't make it clear that you're not interested, then there will be hell to pay." I warned.

He smirked, "Hell I can handle, it's you I'm scared of." he sat up and pushed me over so my back landed on the bed, spreading the covers that I was using to hide myself from him. I heard him gasp and looked up at him. My drowsiness and exhaustion was starting to weigh on me.

"I can't believe…" he started to say, but left it unfinished.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"He saw you like that… he saw you…"

I hung my head in shame.

He quickly changed his tone, "No, Angel, don't be ashamed, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just… I need to go."

"Don't go." I begged as I gripped his hand as he stood.

His smile was gentle as he leaned back to my level, pushing my hair out of my face, "I have to, sweet; I need to kill him. He hurt the girl I love and he's going to pay and I won't rest until I'm satisfied he's suffered enough to understand what he did to you. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, but I need you here, please. I need to know you're safe and warm, waiting for me, please don't argue with me on this one, Angel, I need to know that I have you to come home to. I need you to be here so I can crawl into bed with you and hold you tight and protect you." he leaned in and kissed me before I could say anything, stopping me breathless.

He pushed me down to the bed again and started to pull away. I wanted to whimper, but the look in his eyes stopped me. I saw nothing but love.

"Sleep, Angel, I'll be home soon," he held my hand and kissed my fingers, "Be safe," he whispered as he leaned forward one last time and kissed my forehead, then gently kissed my lips, walking away and out the door. Even though I was alone, I felt his presence with me, still.


	3. Healing

When my eyes opened, all I could see was black. I had no idea how long I had been out for, but the alarm on Patch's bedside desk read it was seven in the evening.

"I slept for thirteen hours?"

I heard soft breathing beside me then and turned around to see Patch lying on his stomach with his arms scrunching the pillow against his face. His light snore promised he was deep in sleep.

I stood, taking the sheet with me, walking to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw that my body was completely healed; I didn't even have any more dirt on my skin.

How did that happen?

"Nora?" I heard Patch call quietly.

"In here." I called.

"Is everything alright?" he asked calmly as he leaned in the door frame.

"Yeah, I'm fine… better than fine, actually, I'm completely healed… somewhat." I held my stomach and could still feel the tear of losing my virginity.

"I think I know why."

"What?" I turned towards him, clutching the sheet to me.

He stepped forward with his hand reached out, gently gripping the sheet and slowly pulling it away from me. I gripped it close in protest.

"I won't hurt you, Angel," he soothed, walking towards me even more, coming fully against me. I felt better with the heat of him so close. "Let me look at you, please." he asked gently.

"But… I'm…" I didn't want to finish the sentence, even though I thought I was a disgusting thing standing here next to him, I knew that if I said the words, he'd go crazy again.

"You're what, Nora? What is it?" he sounded worried.

"I'm…" clutching the sheet tighter, I felt my knuckles tingle. I started to feel the tears roll over, "I'm hideous…" I whispered so faintly I could hardly hear it.

His reaction surprised me, he simply shook his head, a look of hurt in his eyes, "No, Angel, you're not, please stop saying things like that. He took you, you didn't have a choice in the matter," he pulled me close against his chest, the smell of earth and Heaven filling my senses, his arms coming around me protectively. "You're so good, Nora, and I'm so sorry this happened… if I'd known, I wouldn't have… I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but you'll pull through this, I know you will, you're so strong." he started to swing slowly to give me a soothing feeling. We just stood there in silence, enjoying one another's touches.

"I know what's happening, Nora."

"What?" I mumbled against his chest.

He pulled away and lifted me to the counter, keeping eye contact with me as his fingers laced with mine, slowly pulling the sheet away. I broke eye contact with him as the sheet opened to reveal my naked body to him, feeling self-conscious about my appearance, since the only thing he would think of when he saw me like this now was how I was taken in front of him.

His mouth went to my neck then, nuzzling me gently, whispering sweet things.

"Look Angel, there's nothing to be scared of," he kissed below my ear, "You're fine, look in the mirror."

I slowly turned around, terrified that it had all been a dream and I wouldn't be able to bear to see my horrid body that was taken too easily.

I saw my reflection staring back at me, Patch's eyes meeting mine in the mirror, his fingers gently stroking my back.

"I'm… fine," I said, making sure I believed the words before they left my lips.

"That's right, Nora," he whispered back, kissing my cheek than neck, "You're perfectly fine." he held my face in his hands then and gently kissed me.

I didn't know if I'd be able to ever kiss again and feel right about it. Right now it did, I felt the love Patch had for me and the love I had for him, but would it change?

Pulling away slightly, his eyes stayed with mine, "Now I need you to keep an open mind when I say this, because it's kind of hard to explain," he started, "the reason why your body has healed so fast and easily is because I've healed you."

"But… how?"

"They're not sure yet. After I spoke with Dabria for a moment, she said that all the Archangels are going crazy because you were meant to die when Scott took you, you weren't meant to live through it. But apparently, I sub-consciously healed you."

All I could do was nod, slightly understanding. His finger traced my bottom lip and my insides started to hurt from the contact.

"Patch…"

"What is it?"

"It hurts…"

"What hurts, Angel?" he picked me up and brought me to the bed again, closing the sheet around me.

"Everything… here," I reached for his hand and placed it against my stomach, "is it the baby?" I asked urgently.

He shook his head, "You're not pregnant; you never were. Scott's not a pure blood Nephilim, not completely, you're fine."

"But I feel it; I feel something inside me."

"It's just a psychological side effect, it'll pass. Lay down." he pushed me back, quickly jumping behind me to hold me between his legs and place my head on his chest, while his arms circled me.

"I don't want to sleep." I cried.

"Why?"

"I don't want Scott to find me; I'm scared he'll take me again in my dreams."

Patch shook his head, "I'll be in your dreams, protecting you, I promise." he started to rock back and forth again, as my tears started to flow steadily. My sobs shook me as his arms tightened.

"Nora, isn't there anything I can do?"

I shook my head, not sure what to say. He'd already done so much. Healing me, giving me a place to recover, taking care of me, I couldn't even think what else I could possibly ask him for.

"Anything, Angel, I'll do anything." he whispered sweetly.

"Make it go away." I cried.

"Make what go away?"

"The hurt."

He turned me around and slowly pushed me back so I fell to the bed, allowing his own body to gently cover me. It wasn't until I looked down that I noticed his shirt was gone, his solid chest protecting me. His hands took mine and he placed them on his sides just beneath his arms.

"Touch them." he said gently, while his own arms started to run through my hair.

"Why?"

"It'll make the pain go away." he promised.

Trusting that he knew what he was doing, my fingers gingerly pressed against his back than found the harsh ridges of his scars and my mind was pulled into another time and place.

I was in my own body, in his memory. We were kissing so passionately, the memory taking place before we got into our first fight.

The memory Patch was pushing me to the sheets of my bed at home, his urgency all too clear.

I just laid there and allowed the memory to play out, our bodies becoming entangled with passion and love.

Patch pulled me back to present time, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"What'd you see?"

"This." I responded quietly as my fingers reached for his hair, pulling him close so I could kiss him furiously. My mouth molded to his immediately, the scent of earth and sweet promises filling my senses again. But to my disappointment, he suddenly drew away.

"Angel, no, I can't do this right now."

"What?" tears filled my eyes again, he didn't want me. He really did think I was disgusting, unworthy of him. I tried to show my feelings and he pulled away.

"You're still healing and I can't give myself the pleasure of kissing you when you're in pain."

"But I'm not in pain, not anymore."

"Yes you are, Angel, you just can't feel it right now because your mind is somewhere else, not focused entirely on your body."

"But… I want—"

His finger was placed over my lips, "No, if I let myself do this, I'll… I'll want something more and I can't ask it of you, not right now."

He didn't move his hand from my lips, until his finger gently traced the shape of my bottom one, sending a shiver down my spine.

"How am I supposed to control myself when you do that?" I mumbled as I flicked my tongue out to lick the pad of his finger.

I heard him gasp, his eyes clouding with desire and frustration. "Nora." he warned.

"Patch." I mimicked back with a smile.

"I'm serious Nora, you need to stop."

"But I want—" he cut me off again, shaking his head.

"No, Nora. Please don't argue, I need to know that you're safe and healed, completely." he said as his free hand went to my stomach.

"But I want to change it." I burst out.

He allowed the look of confusion to shine through, "What?"

"I want… I want to change who took it."

"Angel, I won't take that piece of you… I can't." he whispered with a hint of anger.

"Then let me do something for you, please?" I didn't know why I was suddenly so sexually driven.

"Hang on," Patch said with a look of sudden worry etching his features. He suddenly turned me over, on to my stomach, holding my hands behind my back as he laid over me.

"Oh, Patch, I didn't know you were into this kind of thing." I said as seductively as I could.

"Something's wrong, Nora."

"What do you mean?"

I felt his free hand start to slide down my naked leg, then reach to my stomach against the sheets. He suddenly pushed against my skin with all his strength, the pain becoming more than I could handle. I let out a scream that pierced my ears, "What are you doing?" I yelled out at him.

"I'm sorry, Angel," he whispered to me sweetly, "I have to fix this."

"What are you talking about? You're hurting me!" I said trying to get him off me.

My screaming got louder until his hand that he was using to press against my stomach suddenly went to cover my mouth, "Angel, you need to be quiet."

I shook my head, trying to protest. Even though his hand was gone, the pain was just as excruciating. I wanted to ask him why he was hurting me, but his hand was clamped hard over my mouth. I wanted to cry, but I seemed to be all cried out.

"I'm almost finished," he whispered.

But it got worse before it got better. My cries became sobs as my shoulders shook against his hold.

 _Please, just make it stop_

Suddenly… it was gone. And I didn't feel the tear anymore; in fact, I felt amazing. His hand drew away as he sat on the other side of the bed, allowing me to pull the black silk against my skin again.

"What was that?" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Nora, you had… an infection."

"Yeah, my problem was you were suddenly into torturing me," I shouted back.

"I wasn't torturing you, Nora, I was fixing it."

"Fixing what?"

"You had something inside you."

"What?"

"There was an infection sort of, Scott did implant something in you, but it wasn't a baby. He gave you a virus, trying to turn you into something… else."

"Something else?" I repeated his words with bewilderment.

He nodded, "I can't explain it, they won't let me, but you'll understand soon. The point is, it's gone."

I sat there in silence for a moment, absorbing the information. Scott had put something inside me to make me something, something that was so bad that even the Archangels didn't want me to know what was happening. I suppose I should just be glad it was out of me.

I looked at him, using my finger to beckon him over.

Slowly making his decision, he crawled over, taking me in his arms and pulling me back with him, my head landing on his chest.

"Does this mean that you can…?"

He sighed once, "As much as I want to give you that part of myself, Nora, I can't. Not yet, not when the memories are still so… real."

"But Patch, how do you know if it will make me worse? We haven't even tried."

"I'm not worried it will make you worse, Angel, I'm scared of… what will be playing through your mind."

"It won't remind me of Scott, Patch!" I yelled angrily at him. He wanted so long for us to be intimate like that and now that I was practically begging for it, he was refusing me?

"Shush," he soothed, his hand coming up to rub his fingers along my jaw line, tracing down to my chin, and tilting my head up to look at him, "I'm not refusing you, Angel, not entirely. I need to know that you're completely safe, that you will never be reminded of him ever again and we don't know if it will remind you of what happened or not, but I'm not willing to take the risk, not when your happiness is on the line. I'd rather wait for years than risk putting you through something traumatizing again."

I let my anger dim; realizing that he wasn't doing this to spite me, just protect me, like Patch always does.

"Patch… I want you so bad, though." I said boldly.

"No, you don't Nora, that's the remaining fragments of the virus talking; it drove you to sleep with the first man you saw afterwards. He was hoping I'd become infected, too."

"But you took it out of me, right?"

"Yes, Angel, it's gone, but you'll still feel…" his words fell away.

"Wrong?" I guessed.

He nodded his head, "It will last for a few days, but it will subside, soon."

"Will you at least kiss me?"

He looked at me with question, "Just kiss you?"

I nodded, "Just kiss me, please?" I started to reach for him, until he gripped my wrist.

"Just kiss, nothing more, Nora, I can't risk losing control right now."

"Okay." I mumbled back as I started to sit up and allow the sheet to fall away, revealing me completely as I reached for him again, sealing my lips to his.

His groan left his lips before mine met with his, the satisfying groan of desire ripped through his body as I felt him shudder against me, his arm coming up to grip my naked waist, his hips thrusting into mine.

My gasp made him pull back, "Nora," he warned for the second time.

"What?" I questioned honestly.

"Pull the sheet up." he said as he stared into my eyes.

"You don't want to look at me?" I said with a grim tone.

"Of course I do, Nora, but I can't! Please understand, this can't happen yet, if it does, it will ruin everything." he said angrily.

I sighed, admitting defeat as I pulled back and brought the sheet up against my shoulders. He pulled me to him again, his hold promising protection.

"I love you, Nora, but I can't give in yet."

"Why not?" I mumbled.

"You'll understand, soon."

"I want to understand now, though, why can't I understand now?"

I felt his laugh, "Patience, Angel," he said as his hand stroked my hair and he kissed behind my ear.

"Patch…" I started to ask.

"Yeah?" his hand didn't stop stroking my hair.

"What happened to Scott?" I realized with fear.


	4. Mistakes

I screamed at Patch with everything inside me. I wanted him so badly, yet he was able to refuse me so easily, why?

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" I questioned him with anger.

"Yes, I want it, Angel, but not like this, you're not yourself." he was holding my arms behind my back, sitting us on the floor as he tried to calm me, completely restraining me from any movement.

"Patch." I started.

For the past couple days, I wanted nothing but Patch and I knew it wasn't the real me, that wasn't any new news. But I had never wanted him like this before. I had wanted him to take me slowly, sweetly and with love; but now, I just wanted him inside me, making me scream with bliss. What was happening to me?

"Nora, stop, or I'll lock you in the bed room." he warned.

I smiled, looking back at him over my shoulder, "What are you going to do to me? Punish me? Teach me a lesson?" I said with a purr.

He didn't flinch, just kept the stern look on his face, "Nora, I won't do this. Scott is still out there, you know that, he's just toying with you."

"Not in the way I wish you'd toy with me, I bet you'd be really good at it." I licked my lips sensually.

He just shook his head, "You know what's going on, Nora. You need to try to fight it. This isn't you." his grip tightened on my wrists as I tried to break free again.

"Why don't you grab some handcuffs, then we can have some real fun." I laughed.

He sighed, "Try to remember what I told you last night."

"You said you wanted me, I remember that part."

"About what Scott put inside you, you have to remember."

My memories took me back. He said Scott had put sin inside me, somehow.

"Devil craft…" I muttered.

I felt him nod, "That's right."

"Lust, you told me he put the sin of lust inside me, using devil craft."

"Good, Angel, can I let you go now? Are you yourself, again?"

I nodded.

His grip released me slowly and I turned to face him, his clothes covering any shape I had.

Jumping on him was something he expected, but jumping behind him was something he would have thought foolish of me. Ever since Scott had taken me, I was more advanced somehow; my senses were altered and I became stronger.

I jumped behind him and knocked his cap off, pouncing on his back to knock him down to the floor.

"Now this is more like it." I laughed.

"Nora, stop." he was able to turn over and face me.

"No," I said simply. My fingers darted to his slim black jeans, those damn jeans that always covered the good stuff. I was able to easily undo the button and slide the zipper down. "You shouldn't have let me go."

"Nora, try to remember what we just talked about, this isn't you, you know this isn't right, please try to fight it." he was trying to control himself, to not take over the situation.

"You know these jeans always were annoying." I said as I pushed them down quickly past his knees.

I gasped at the mere sight of him when he wasn't even turned on.

"Nora." he warned with a hiss.

I bit my bottom lip as I started to bend down slowly, "It's too bad you haven't noticed that I've become a little stronger than your everyday human." I mused as I slid his briefs down to barely pass his member.

"Nora, stop!" he yelled, trying to squirm free.

Shaking my head, I took him in my mouth, slowly past my lips and darted my tongue out. I heard his hiss as I started to suck him slowly, my tongue swirling around the tip of him.

 _Nora, I mean it, this has to stop, before it's too late, please_

"Say please again." I mumbled as I released him for a moment.

"Nora!"

He slipped into my mouth again, his shaft becoming harder with every lick I generously gave.

"Damn it." he cursed.

His hips started to thrust with my mouth, his breath becoming gasps.

 _Please stop, Angel, this isn't right_

I didn't say anything; I was enjoying it too much. He was at least nine inches; I should have known he was well endowed. Damn he tasted good.

My head struck the cold floor then and I realized he was leaning over me, anger running deep in his eyes.

"I said stop." he whispered.

"But you don't want me to stop, not really." I smiled.

He shook his head, bringing his mouth down to mine to kiss me angrily, "I need your help with this one, Nora. I can't do it alone. I need you to meet me half way."

"I'll meet you half way when you start to give me what I want."

He just waited there for a moment, thinking until he finally broke.

His hands were on my hips a moment later, quickly pushing them down as my arms went around his neck bringing his mouth to mine. Our clothes were thrown into a corner in the room, our breathing heavy.

One of his hands came up to roughly kneed my breast, making me arch into his grip. I brought my hand down to his thick member, starting to slowly pump him to make him want me that much more, until he shook his head, "I want to taste you first, Nora." his voice was husky.

He started to pull away, heading south until he stopped between my legs, his mouth first kissing my slick folds, then allowing his tongue to dart out and play with my swollen nub.

"Patch." I gasped as his mouth made me approach my climax.

His hands went to my hips as I thrust with the rhythm of his lips; I let out a sharp squeal as his teeth gently bit down, then harder the second time.

"Patch, please, please I need you." I moaned.

He brought his head up to mine, kissing me furiously again, allowing me to taste myself.

His hands started to re position my legs as I felt him inch closer, closer… his tip was just past my heat and I squirmed with impatience.

He looked at me for another moment and pushed through with a harsh thrust.

But then he stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" I whined.

"Nora… I can feel you." he whispered as he pulled all the way out and stood, taking a few steps back.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he questioned.

"Where are you going? Come back." I sat up with my legs still open for him.

He shook his head, "Don't you get it, Nora? I can _feel,_ I _felt_ how tight you are," he walked into his room and I grabbed his shirt, tossing it on my shoulders as I followed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned.

He was rummaging through his drawers, still completely nude.

He pulled out what looked to be a pocket knife… and I was taken aback… back to when Scott threatened me and used me.

"Oh no…" I fell against the wall, sliding down, suddenly feeling nauseous.

I saw Patch prick his finger, then a scowl crossed his features. He cut his palm, "Damn." he muttered.

He couldn't feel anymore, but he did, even if it was just for a moment. I started to think, why would they give him the ability to feel, then take it away so quickly?

"They were trying to stop us…" I whispered.

He walked over with a look of worry, "Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down to my level.

I shook my head, "I don't feel good."

He picked me up and placed me gently on the bed as he rummaged through his dresser, pulling on a pair of briefs, "What happened?"

"When you took the knife out…"

He climbed on to the bed with me and brought me close to him, allowing me to lay with my head on his chest again.

"We're in a lot of trouble." he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because of what we did, we broke the rules."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, sitting up so I could see his face.

He sighed, "What we just did in there wasn't an act of love, but of sin. Even though I am technically a Fallen Angel, I'm still your guardian and I wasn't protecting you… I should have been stronger; I should have resisted."

"But I forced you."

"It doesn't matter; I'm supposed to be the strong one that can always overcome temptation, at least when it's a temptation of sin."

"But… I don't understand… what just happened?"

"We lost control; I lost control. I gave in when I should have resisted. That's why they gave me my ability to feel again, they snapped me out of the moment so I could realize what was going on."

"But why at that moment? Why didn't they do it sooner?"

"They were testing me… I failed."

"What's going to happen?" I asked, scared.

"I'll have to prove myself worthy of being your guardian angel, again, before they reassign me. I can't lose control anymore." he looked up at the ceiling with a blank stare on his face.

"How can I keep from giving in? How much longer do I have to be like this?"

"I don't know, Angel, but for now, I think its best we're not around each other too much, it may be easier that way."

I clung to him then, "Please don't leave me, Patch, I can't do this without you." I started to feel the tears threaten to slide down.

He sighed and thought for a moment, then took my hand, "Angel, you and I need to work together on this one, it won't work with one of us fighting to stay together while the other wants to do nothing but…" his words trailed off.

"Fuck you?" I said quietly, feeling myself blush. I hated that it was the truth.

But I felt him laugh at the comment, "Yes. We need to fight together on this one, if it happens one more time, I fear they'll take me away from you forever and I can't be without you, Angel. I need you here with me. Promise me you'll fight with me, and won't let Scott win?"

I looked into his black eyes and saw nothing but worry for me, for us, for everything we had fought so hard for.

"I promise."

"It'll be hard, you know that, right? Today was just the beginning of what Scott started and it will only get worse from this point. I don't know how long it will last, but it may last a couple weeks."

How was I supposed to resist him for a couple of weeks? I had just had a mere taste of what he was like intimately and I wanted nothing but more… but I had to fight, even if it killed me, which it would, most likely.

I nodded, understanding, "If you'll help me to fight it, I'll never give in again."

"You swear?" he questioned, pulling me closer.

"I swear." I brought his mouth closer to mine, kissing him gently, letting him know that I was fully aware of what was happening and that it was really me he was speaking to, not my horny alter ego.

I pulled back and looked at him with hope, knowing that we would be okay.

"I'll have to heal you again." he said.

"Why?"

"Angels can only sleep with someone out of love. While we may love each other, the thing that made us give in was the exact opposite of love. If we want to remain together, I'll have to heal you again so that when the time is right, they may allow us to try again."

"Okay." I said quietly.

"It will hurt." he warned.

I gripped his hand, "Do it, and don't let me let go."

He nodded as he pushed me backwards and I fell to the sheets, his hand finding my stomach and went a little lower, until he pushed with all his strength again against my skin.

I let out a scream and I saw him flinch. My free hand went to the black sheets, gripping and pulling them as I thrashed against him.

"Patch." I cried out.

"I know Angel, I'm so sorry." he whispered as he placed his chin in the crook my neck and started to leave feathery light kisses.

His hand pushed even harder, it felt like he was actually going inside me to rearrange my insides and put something back.

I cried out again and he brought his lips to mine, trying to take away the pain. But it was too much, my mouth screamed out even with his lips against mine.

"No, I can't." I screamed.

"Yes you can Angel, it's almost over." he gave one final push than held me tightly as the pain started to sub side.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered against my neck, holding me against his broad chest.

"No more." I whimpered.

"No more." he agreed.

He pulled away a few moments later and cupped my face with one hand, "Are you alright?" he asked sweetly.

I nodded, the pain almost completely gone and pressed my lips to his once, trying to control the urge to kiss him passionately.

His other hand went to the small of my back and brought me closer to him and I tried to pull away.

"Patch." I tried to warn.

"It'll be okay, Angel, I'm in control." he promised as he turned me over and brought me down to the fluffy pillows and started to mold his lips to mine. His hand went to my hip; bringing it up to thrust against him.

"Patch, I can't. I want you so bad." I moaned.

"Trust me." he whispered as his mouth then went to my neck, biting and nibbling while his other hand went to between my legs.

"Patch, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Just relax."

"But—"

"It's alright, Angel."

His fingers were so close to my heat, he was somehow able to control himself, he simply played his fingers on the most sensitive part of my thigh, making me squirm beneath him.

I shook my head, "I can't Patch, really, please no more, I can't take it."

He pulled away slowly and smiled, kissing my forehead, "Good."

"What?"

"You're in control." he brought me against his chest again, pulling the sheets up to cover us as we lay down to fall asleep.

"Angel." he said quietly.

I looked up at him in answer.

"Remember your promise, remember what's supposed to happen, for me?" his hand went to my cheek.

I nodded, "I will."

He kissed me passionately, gently, keeping complete control of the situation as he had promised.

"Sweet dreams, Angel." he whispered.

"You'll be there?" I asked.

"Of course." he smiled as his head fell gently against mine.

I smiled back, even though he couldn't see it, unable to wait for my dreams to come so Patch and I could do anything we wanted since the Archangels couldn't see us or know anything that happened in my dreams.

But for the first time, Patch was wrong.


	5. Promises

I kept screaming and screaming for Patch, but he just stood there and watched as Scott tortured me again. It hurt worse than the last time, as my nails clawed at his back, trying to get away before he destroyed me completely.

I awoke to complete darkness again, remembering that I was in Patch's room. I felt for him on the other side of the bed, but it was cold, like he hadn't been there all night.

"Patch?" I whimpered out with a small cry.

No answer.

I stood and noticed that I didn't have any clothing. I remembered that I fell asleep with one of his shirts on, but it was removed.

"Patch?" I called a little more sternly.

I couldn't believe he wasn't here. He promised he would stay and take care of me, didn't he?

I walked out of the room to find the living room a complete mess again; he had cleaned it up the day after his outburst, but now it was in even worse shape.

I found him sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees, looking down.

"Patch, what happened?"

"Scott." he whispered.

"What? Where is he?" I immediately went for a small towel lying in the bathroom to cover myself.

"Right here, love." I heard a disturbing voice call from the shadows as he gripped my arm and turned it to push into my back.

"Patch, what's going on?" I yelled.

"Let her go, Scott, she isn't part of the deal." Patch stood and walked over with intimidation.

"Well I say she is."

"What are you guys talking about? Let me go." I tried to twist around Scott's grip, but it only made me turn around to face him as the towel loosened and it was only being held against me by Scott's body against mine.

"Let her go, or the deals off." Patch said.

"What deal?"

"A deal about you, beautiful." Scott responded coming even closer and tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"You said you'd always protect me." I accused Patch.

"I am, Nora, can't you see that's what this is about?"

"How is this protecting me?"

"Would you rather die, instead?" Patch said sternly back.

"Yes, I would." I shouted, tears stinging my eyes.

Patch shook his head, "I'm sorry, Nora, but I have to let you go."

"What's this deal you're talking about?" I said as I tried to break free of Scott's grip again.

"I had to give you up if I wanted you to keep your life."

"And you fell for that? He'll just kill me anyways!"

"No I won't, Nora, I'll keep you all for myself, maybe change how your first time was, I've recently been informed about your angels interesting ability to heal your body in amazing ways."

"You're sick." I spat back.

"Do you want him to die?" Scott hissed back looking at Patch.

I froze for a moment, thinking my options through. "Counter offer." I blurted out.

"Oh, this is interesting."

"Nora, don't." Patch warned.

"I want to hear what she has to say." Scott interrupted as he looked at me with curiosity.

"This is all about getting Patch back, right? Making him regret?" I confirmed.

"More or less." Scott nodded.

"And all you want from me is… to sleep with me, right?" I muttered.

"Correct."

"You don't actually care for me?" I sounded slightly hurt, much to my dismay.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, if you'd allow it, I would shower you with everything your hearts desired, but unfortunately, the only thing you desire is something I won't give you."

"You're not a pure blood Nephilim, Scott."

"I'm well aware; if I were, you'd be carrying my child right now," he remarked, allowing his hand to drop to my stomach, "It really just means I can sleep with you all I want until you become pregnant by natural human ways."

"No, you can't. My counter offer is…" I sighed, grinding the words out, "I'll sleep with you of my own free will, but you leave Patch and I alone for the rest of our lives."

"What are you doing, Nora?" Patch yelled as he came closer and gripped my other elbow, "I'm doing this for your own protection."

"I'm making my own decision now, Patch, I've had it with people stomping on me all the time and having their way with me." I spat at Scott as he thought my counter offer through.

"You don't understand what you'll be doing to yourself if you go through with this." Patch whispered to me.

"I don't care, I'm sick of you always having to protect me, it's my turn to protect you."

"Nora, it's my job to protect you, I'm your guardian."

 _Just trust me_ I mouthed to him.

 _What are you doing, Angel? I don't want you to get hurt_

"Accepted." Scott said, holding his hand out to shake.

"No, details first," I said, "You leave both Patch and I alone after this night ends, no phone calls, no text messages, no mail, no visits, no nothing, you disappear from our very existence and drop any and all other plans, deals, whatever that had to do with us; and you don't touch him at all tonight, no hits or anything, deal?"

"Hold on, there's also my agreements," he started, "I'll agree to your terms, if tonight is… well, unexpected and you make it worth my while."

I thought this through. I could do this; I had to, for Patch.

"Fine, but, I get five minutes alone with Patch and you disappear into the woods for those five minutes, no eaves dropping."

He nodded, "Deal." he said, his hand waiting to shake mine.

I allowed my fingers to numbly touch his, our hands shaking.

"Five minutes." I repeated to Scott as he started to walk out the door.

I turned to Patch, gripping the small towel.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questioned angrily as we sat on the couch.

"I don't really know, I'm just trying to get him out of our lives and leave us alone."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Probably just saved you?" I said, astounded that he wasn't proud of me for thinking this through and making Scott promise to disappear. "Patch, I have something of a plan, anyways."

"Oh really, and what is this _master plan_ of yours?"

"The sin isn't really gone… not completely, I can still feel it inside me." I said quietly.

"What? That's not possible, I removed it."

"He must have done something to make sure there would always be just enough to leave me impure."

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"To be with you."

"But I'm a Fallen Angel, Nora, how could you not be with me because you're impure?"

"I don't know, Patch, there must be some kind of exception, or maybe it has something to do with devil craft."

He shook his head, "I don't like it; I don't want you doing this."

I inched closer to him, allowing my head to dip down to his shoulder.

His arms came around me, pulling me down with him. The seriousness of the situation just started to dawn on me, my mind only just realizing that I was willingly giving myself to Scott.

"Please don't, Angel, I can't let this happen." he whispered to me gently.

"I have to Patch; I need to protect you."

"But I'm _your_ guardian." he protested, squeezing me tightly.

"Please try to understand." I said as I pulled back slightly to look at his black eyes, seeing him fight to keep an emotion in check. I leaned forward, placing my lips gently on his, bringing him close so he could hear my heart beat.

"Angel." he whispered against my lips as he brought his fingers to my lower back again, pushing me forward to his hard chest.

"Nora." I heard Scott call as he entered through the door with loud steps.

"Not now." Patch mumbled, pressing his lips urgently to mine, allowing his tongue to slip past my lips, my gasp coming out sharp as he pushed me down to the couch, slowly gripping the towel to bring it down just a few inches.

"Nora." Scott started to warn.

I held up one finger, asking for one last moment with Patch.

I heard his footsteps walk away.

Patch's fingers became quick as he brought the towel even lower, revealing my breasts to him.

"Patch." I pulled away to look at him with question.

"Just let me see you, Angel, please, let me touch you." he begged with affection while pulling the towel completely off and throwing it to the floor.

One of his hands went to my wrists, holding them tightly while the other went to knead my breast gently, pinching and pulling.

"Beautiful." he whispered as his eyes dropped to my chest, his breathing becoming ragged.

I lifted up slightly to grind my hips into his as one of his hands went to his jeans and quickly undid the button and pulled the zipper.

"Patch, what are you doing—" he cut me off with his mouth. I felt his hand pull his jeans all the way down, his fingers inching forward to flick my folds, making me gasp.

"Trust me." he said as he pulled away slightly, then his hips started to inch forward.

"But what about the Archangels?" I asked, scared.

Patch stopped then.

"Patch?" my time with him was running out, I only had about thirty seconds left.

"Nora," he had an astonished look on his face, "I can feel again." he said with a smile.

"What?" I wanted to sit up, but he gripped my shoulders and kissed me with more passion than I could process.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, taking a quick look at the hallway.

All I could do was nod, "But why now?"

"I don't know and I don't care, all I know is I can actually feel you," he sat up, taking me with him, "I can feel your skin against mine." he said as he brought my chin to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he questioned again.

I nodded, letting a tear escape, "I want you to be the one." I said quietly.

Kissing me one last time as he hugged me tightly, he slowly let me lay down beneath him and looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes, along with a trace of worry.

His fingers laced with mine, his head dipping to bring his lips near my ear, "I love you, Angel."

"I love you, too, Patch." I heard the sobs in my voice.

I felt his lashes against my neck as they closed and he slowly inched forward again, his head barely passing my heat. He pushed in slightly more and a little more, making me all too aware of how large he was. I started to whimper from the pain that was already telling me something was torn.

"Breathe, Nora." he said sweetly, then he started to push even more, making me feel stretched more than I was used to. I let out a cry.

"Angel, shush," he whispered to me, soothing me. He pulled back slightly to look me in the eye, his other hand coming to cup my cheek, "You're so warm… so soft." he said. I heard him take a sharp breath, then he started to push forward that little bit more, that extra bit would allow him to be fully and completely inside me, finally giving him that piece of me I'd always wanted him to have.

"Times up, let's go Nora." Scott shouted, pulling my wrist to drag me away from Patch.

"What? No, can't I have two more minutes?"

"I've already given you ten, that was double what the offer on the table was." he shook his head as he carried me off.

I wanted to shout for Patch so badly, but Scott had brought Rixon with him and Rixon was holding Patch down on the floor, restricting him from going anywhere.

 _Oh no_

Patch's bedroom door shut behind us as Scott tossed me on the bed.

"You aren't going to hurt him, right?"

"Not if I'm satisfied," he responded, "Let's get started."

I sighed, thinking through what my plan was. My head was completely clouded with thoughts of Patch, how we fit together so perfectly. I wanted nothing more than to stay like that for days.

"Rules," I started, "No slapping, no hitting, no biting, nothing. And, you can't tell me what to do, I'm not your slave, so don't threaten me, either. Got it?" I started to cower in the corner of the bed, trying to hide myself.

He nodded, thinking, "I won't hurt you if I'm kept satisfied, that's my counter offer."

"What? You can't do that, I said no slapping whatsoever, no counter offers."

"Well then, I'll just have to go out and take up the deal the angel offered." he started to stand.

I sighed, "Wait," I grumbled, "Fine, accepted."

He came over and sat back down on the bed, "I'm waiting." he retorted with a smug smile on his face.

How was I supposed to do this?

 _Please forgive me, Patch_


	6. Demise

"Well?" Scott pushed.

"Give me a moment." I hissed.

He sighed, sitting cross legged on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

I took a deep breath; I can do this; I have to for Patch. I could hear him fighting Rixon in the other room and it didn't sound like he was winning.

"Let me go, damn it!" he kept yelling.

I took a few more breaths and told myself that everything would be fine; after tonight, Patch and I could be together forever, never being bothered by Scott again, and after tonight, Patch could heal me so that he could be the one to have that piece of me. Why did the Archangels give him the ability to feel again, while we were about to…?

Scott cleared his throat, waiting impatiently.

 _For Patch_ I thought to myself.

I took a gulp of air and lunged myself at Scott, my mouth connecting with his in a strange way. I didn't miss his sudden gasp of surprise as his hands came to wrap around my hips, pulling me down to him. My tongue slipped easily past his lips, the feeling alien.

"You even taste amazing." he muttered, sealing his mouth to mine again.

I hid the feeling of disgust threatening to rise from my stomach. I let him throw the towel away, leaving me completely exposed. I wanted so badly to cover myself from him, but I had to keep going.

He shoved me back, landing on top of me as his mouth went to my breast, nipping and biting barely gently enough to not make me cry out. He looked up at me for a moment then, "You better make this pretty damn good." he said as he returned to licking my breast causing it to become a hard peak.

I allowed myself to be caught up in the moment, imagining that I was with Patch, like the first time he was intimate with me. A moan suddenly left my lips that I hadn't intended to be for Scott.

"That's more like it." he smiled, bringing his hand down to slip two fingers past my slick heat. I cried out in surprise, keeping my eyes closed.

He started a harsh rocking rhythm between my legs, making me cry out even more.

"Oh, Nora, I just can't seem to control myself around you," he said as he relieved himself of his jeans and briefs. "I want your mouth on me." he ordered.

I nodded, trying to keep calm and cool, just remembering that I needed to do this; that I agreed to it. I slowly went down, becoming intimidated by the size of him. He looked painful.

He slipped past my lips easily, his shaft becoming slick with my mouth, his hips thrusting upward as I sucked gently. He gripped my shoulders and started to thrust harder, hitting the back of my throat.

"Oh, that's it… Nora, oh fuck." he cursed with a loud moan.

 _Now he's just trying to tick Patch off_ I figured.

I continued to suck him vigorously, "Moan." he ordered me. I tried to moan while he was in my mouth, but it was difficult.

He groaned out, throwing me backwards and falling on top of me, taking his shaft in one hand and inching forward towards me.

I immediately started to inch backwards, trying to get away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned, gripping my leg and pulling me back down to be at eye level with him.

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought."

"Scott, wait." I said.

I saw the look of anger in his features when he looked up at me, "What is it?"

"Please, don't be so rough." I whimpered.

His features softened then, his mouth kissing me gently, "Okay." he agreed as he slowly inched forward again.

I held my breath as he pushed through slowly, further… further.

"Patch!" I screamed from the pain. As soon as the words were out, I covered my mouth in fear, worried he'd hit me.

He just looked down, continuously pulling out and sliding back in slowly, trying to make the pain subside.

When he was fully in, I held him there, gripping his shoulders, "Just wait." I said breathless.

He leaned to his left, kissing and gently licking my neck. The tears started to flow past my cheeks as I gripped his back and gave one slight nod, signaling him to continue.

The moment he pulled out and thrust back in, he let out another groan, "Damn, you're just so tight."

I didn't do much but just lay there and hang on to him in fear as he ripped my body apart again.

"Turn over." he said, and I didn't have much choice but to turn, still trying to hide my body from him. He plunged deeply into me again, raising my hips in the air as I gripped the sheets in pain.

"Come on, Nora, try to enjoy it."

Even though he made it sound sweet, I knew he was _telling_ me to enjoy it.

I started to let out small moans.

"Oh, that's it." he said loudly.

My moans became breathier and high pitched, as I tried to think of other things I could do to satisfy him so no harm would come to Patch.

"Scott… oh, Scott… right there." I called out.

"Nora," he yelled, plunging even deeper, the slapping of our skin no doubt audible in the other room, "Damn you feel good."

"Oh… Scott, harder." I whimpered.

"Say it again, louder." he called.

"Harder." I yelled.

His moans echoed off the walls and his other hand came around to push and play with the hard nub that was just above his member inside me.

I cried out.

His hands gripped my hips as he continued to thrust and pull my hips back, causing him to go deeper.

My cries were loud enough to drown out his moans.

It was almost over; I could tell by his rapid breathing.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close, Nora." he made a hissing sound.

"Scott… yes, yes, right there… _ah_ , yes… don't stop, please." I called out, hoping that would be the last thing I would ever have to say to Scott.

With our bodies slapping against each other, he grabbed a fist full of my hair, making me scream, slapping my behind and scratching my back, "I'm coming, fuck, Nora." he called out my name as he released inside me for the third time.

I could do nothing but sag down as he continued to slowly pump me.

"No more, Scott, please." I whispered.

"I'm not finished, sweetheart." he said, flipping me over and pushing my legs up, making me grab on to them, making my legs become a wide 'v' for him. Gripping his member, he brought it closer and started to make small up and down motions with it, against my clit, hitting the nerves just right that it made me cry out in pleasure. I covered my mouth again.

"That's right, Nora." he said with a smile as he continued to play with me, making me cry out as I approached my own climax.

"Scott… no, no, please, _ah_!"

"That's right baby, come for me."

"No." I said weekly as I shook my head, but I was close, I could feel it.

He added just the tiniest bit of more pressure against me and I cried out as he plunged back in and I came around him.

"Oh, fuck," he yelled out. His thrusts were harsh and long, "I'm coming, Nora…"

I waited as I felt him release inside me again, crying out my name. I let myself start to cry as he lay on top of me, his member still deep inside my folds.

His breathing was heavy, his member twitching. He suddenly rose to lean above me and started again.

I shook my head, "No, Scott, no more." I said sternly.

He covered my mouth and leaned down as he pumped me still, trying to get himself hard again. "Don't make me hurt the angel." he said quietly.

I was reminded of why I was even doing this. I gripped his hand and tossed it away from my face, pulling him close to give him another kiss, his hips thrusting against mine.

I was clearly going to have to over-do my 'pleasure'.

I gripped a fistful of his hair as I broke away from the kiss, "Scott… oh, yes, yes, right there! Oh… fuck me." as much as I hated cursing, he liked it.

"That's right, sweetheart," he pumped harder, "Fuck, I'm coming again… God you're so tight."

"Just like that, oh, Scott, please… more." I begged.

"Almost there, love." he gripped my breast and kneaded harshly.

I suddenly felt my body completely betraying me as I started to come around him again, "Scott! Oh… Scott…" I moaned out and whined.

"Fuck, I'm coming… ooh yeah, fuck, that's it." he groaned out as I milked him again.

He still slowly went in and pulled out as he placed a rough kiss on my lips, then finally pulled out and stood.

"That was worth my while." he said.

I could do nothing but curl up into a ball and put my arms around me.

I listened for him to leave as he spoke to Rixon, "Let's go, leave him, the deals done." and they left.

Just like that, it was over. And I was the filthiest thing I'd ever known. I can't believe I actually enjoyed it. How could I betray Patch like this?

And right on cue, Patch walked in.

"Angel?" he said quietly.

"Go away." I cried.

"No, Angel," he came on to the bed with me and held me in his arms, "What did he do to you?" he asked with worry.

I sat up to see what he was talking about; he stared at a white puddle coming from between my legs.

"He came… inside…"

"Shush." he soothed, lacing his fingers with mine as he lay us back down to the mattress, pulling the sheets up to cover my naked body.

"I love you." he whispered.

I shook my head, "Don't say that." I grumbled.

"But I do, Angel, you were so brave."

"No I wasn't Patch! Don't you get it? I let him sleep with me! I _let_ him come inside me again, I let him…" I covered my face with my hands, my sobs shaking me.

"Hush, Angel, hush, I'm right here."

"No." I cried.

"I'm not going anywhere." he promised.

I turned over and cried into his chest as his arms wound protectively around me, holding me tight.

"I'm so sorry, Patch… I couldn't…" I couldn't even fathom the words that could start to tell him how sorry I was.

"Shush," he stroked my back with gentle fingers, "Rest, Angel, please."

"I can't, he'll find me in my dreams again."

"I'm right here, protecting you; I'll never let you go, Nora."

I held him against me, crying hard.

"Forgive me." I whispered.

"Always." he responded, kissing my head.

"You have to heal me again."

"Right now?" he pulled away with question in his eyes.

I nodded, "Right now, before I…"

He understood and gently turned me on to my back, placing his hand over my stomach.

"It will hurt." he reminded me.

"I know." I held on to his neck with my arm, holding him close.

"I mean it will hurt even more than the last couple times." he said.

"What? Why?"

"He's released in you more than once, Angel, there's blood, there's more to heal."

I nodded, "Just do it." I said, exhausted.

His hand went to my stomach again and pressed down with even more strength than I remembered.

My vision blurred and my hearing became nothing but white noise as tunnel vision surrounded me.

"Patch!" I screamed in pain.

He gripped me as he pressed harder, "Angel." he whispered lovingly to me.

"No! Stop! Please!" I lashed against him, scratching his back and arms as he tried to restrain me.

"Nora, shush, shush, you're fine, I've got you, it's almost over, I'm right here."

"Stop!" I screeched.

"I can't." he mumbled.

My cries were the only thing I could hear; even the white noise couldn't get through.

"Almost over." he repeated.

I stopped moving, but the pain was still there.

"Angel?" he looked down at me, worried.

I couldn't respond; the pain was too much. It was still going strong, coursing through my veins, trying to take out the impurity that was forced upon me.

I gasped and arched in a back breaking motion, causing Patch to stare at me wide eyed.

"Nora? Are you okay?" he asked, holding me close.

"Patch?" I mumbled my eyes drowsy.

"Yes, Angel, I'm here." he pushed my hair from my face.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"Yes, it's over, sleep now." he lay us down under the covers again.

"Please don't go." I whispered.

"I'll never leave, Nora, never." he promised with a kiss to my lips.

I gained some strength back and rose up to kiss him back with everything I had.

"Patch." I gasped against his mouth, as his hands came to hold my left breast gently.

"Just feeling your heart beat." he smiled softly.

I smiled back and kissed him again, my fingers tangling in his hair.

"You can't feel anymore, can you?"

He shook his head, "No, they only gave it to me so you could share a moment with me before being taken by Scott again."

"Why?"

"They feel sorry for us, basically,"

"That doesn't seem like them."

"They also want to remind me what I'm fighting for." he said gently, stroking his finger down my neck.

I looked at him with question.

"Loving you is the only good thing I've ever done Angel, and I'll fight for it until the end; until I get my ability to feel back for good, only then will I make love to you, I want to feel you beneath me, I want to feel you around me as I love you." he said the words so easily with so much love it made my heart hurt.

"Your heart rates getting a little fast there." he smiled.

"You still want me even after I willingly let Scott sleep with me?"

He kissed my forehead, "Nora, you have done some of the bravest things I've ever seen and tonight makes me think more of you, not less. Nothing you could ever do will chase me away; I'm yours if you'll have me."

The words made my heart stop and all I could do was smile and cry from joy for the first time in months. We fell asleep moments later, his breath finally slowing and I drifted slowly into an innocent sleep.


	7. Lethal

I woke up to the sound of the door being banged down and felt Patch immediately cover me with his body.

 _Keep quiet_ he sent me.

What was going on?

"Nora! Get your ass out here!" I recognized Scott's voice.

He started to throw things around as I deciphered the sounds of glass breaking.

 _Stay here_ Patch thought.

"What? No." I whispered fiercely.

He started to remove himself from my embrace, standing to walk out the door.

"Patch, don't go." I begged, but he only turned around to give me an icy glare. Being stubborn, I stood and started to follow him, but he threw me back down to the bed, his hand over my mouth.

 _Stay here_ , he repeated _I'm not going to say it again_

I sighed, knowing that trying to make him let me go would only waste time.

I could hear Scott yelling loudly, demanding for my presence.

Patch stood and walked out the door quickly.

"What do you want?" he asked Scott.

"Where is she?"

"Not here."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay." Patch walked back to the room to toss a shirt over his head.

 _He's going to come in to the room trying to find you; don't move, don't even twitch when he touches you, I'll take care of it_

I nodded, understanding that Patch would mind trick Scott into thinking I wasn't here. I stood perfectly still, waiting.

Scott appeared while Patch stood in the corner, his strong arms crossed over his broad chest, watching.

 _Don't move_

All I did was keep my eyes on Scott, waiting for him to try to grab thin air trying to find me.

"I know you're here, Nora." he called out in a teasing tone.

"She left last night, Scott, I sent her on a plane with her mother."

"Bullshit." Scott hissed.

"Fine, don't believe me, but you're just going to tire yourself out trying to find her." Patch sighed.

Scott turned around abruptly, forcing Patch into the corner, "I will find her and when I do, she'll regret the day she met me."

"I think that day has come and gone."

I wanted to scream so badly at the tension in the room.

Turning around again, Scott started to stare at the bed, eventually directly at me and I saw him grin, "Found you," he reached out and gripped my arm, pulling me to him and I released my scream.

"Scott." Patch warned as he stepped in to try to make him let me go.

"Stay out of this," Scott yelled back angrily, "You are in so much trouble." his smile was anything but kind.

"What did I do?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Clever little minx," he pushed me to the floor while I heard Rixon come in and hold Patch from behind. Patch fighting was worthless since Rixon was at least fifty pounds heavier than him.

"You used the trick I intended you to use on the angel and now you've infected me and I don't think he will be willing to heal me as he has you all these times, now I've got devil craft flowing through my veins, but there's one thing you didn't think through."

"What's that?" I dared to ask.

Suddenly, I felt like every fiber of my being was being ripped from my skin and I let out a piercing screech, "I'm of the Black Hands army and devil craft only makes me stronger, I really should be thanking you, I wouldn't be able to do this without you willingly sleeping with me and giving me this wonderful gift."

"Patch!" I screamed for him and I could barely see him break free of Rixon and stalk over to Scott, throwing him against the wall with his arm against Scott's throat.

"Release her." Patch demanded in a cold voice.

"You really should have been there last night, Jev, it was so sweet, she called your name until she eventually succumbed to her true passions; we both know that you can't truly love her, not the way I can, I can be physical with her without worrying about someone breathing down my neck and punishing me for it. But damn when she enjoyed it, she really enjoyed it."

"Shut up!" I screamed again.

"But darling, you were wonderful, your sweet cunt gripping me as I came inside you so many times, hearing you call out my name, telling me how good I felt inside you." Scott's voice became something else, something inhumane.

"Stop." the word sent chills down my spine when Patch whispered it.

"Make me." Scott retorted back with a grin.

Patch threw him to the floor and started to punch his face, the blood tainting Patch's hands and fingers.

"Patch, stop," I whispered, my body still not itself, Scott's black magic still in my veins. "Patch." I whispered as a tear fell.

Scott seemed immune to the pain and just kept laughing until he threw Patch back and made him stagger and fall "Just think how wonderful we could be together, Nora, how incredible it would feel, with the devil craft coursing in our blood, we could make each other feel anything." the pain started to subside and pleasure started to take over, the feeling of light fingers on my breasts, pinching, flicking; than another set of ghost hands rubbing just above my folds until it felt like they dipped inside. I didn't mean to release the moan, but I'd heard it clearly.

Patch stood, panting and walked over to me to try to lift me, but I pulled him down to kiss his mouth roughly, "Touch me." I whispered.

He pulled away and shook his head, gripping my wrists to keep me from touching him and lifted me.

"You can't run forever, Nora, I will find you and make you mine, but not before you infect the angel and when that day comes, I'll be waiting." I heard Scott call.

"Patch, please, I need you." I begged, trying to get any form of release I could from him.

"No you don't." he said grimly.

"Please? Anything, I'll do anything; you can't tell me you didn't like it when I took you into my mouth—"

"Stop." he ordered me.

"Did I ever tell you I love it when you tell me what to do?" I whispered with a smile as I leaned closer, kissing and licking his neck.

But he was immune, he just kept walking.

"Don't you want me?" I asked with hurt.

"No." he said.

"What?" I could feel the pressure in my chest of my heart breaking. He didn't want me. I was too impure for him. I was disgusting, broken, and worthless.

I immediately snapped out of the hex, allowing the tears to spill over. I tried to make him let me go, but he held on tight.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I yelled, banging against his chest.

I was finally able to jump down and try to run from him, even though I was in bare feet.

No more than ten seconds passed until I felt him pushing me into a dark corner, his eyes angry.

"Do that again, I dare you." he said.

"Will you just let me go? I don't want to be here!" I cried out.

"I'm trying to protect you, damn it!"

"By telling me you hate me?"

"I never said I hate you, Nora."

"You said you didn't want me."

"They're two completely different things."

"They mean the same when a girl asks you if you want her, and you say no." I covered my face from him.

He let a few moments of silence pass between us until he gathered me into his warm embrace, but I couldn't find it in me to hold him tightly, like I wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Angel, I didn't want to hurt you, but I need to say no from now on, until this problem is fixed, we need to stay in complete control; I had no idea that Scott receiving the curse of devil craft would make him stronger, if I'd known, I never would have let you sleep with him."

"It was my decision." I mumbled into his chest.

"But I let it happen; I could have stopped you."

"He'll never stop." I cried again.

"Not until I kill him."

"But you can't, he's too strong now."

"I'm stronger." he said quietly.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I said looking into his eyes.

"I'll be fine." he said, trying to hide his emotions.

I watched him for a moment, then brought my fingers to his cheeks and stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

His gasp was unexpected, his arms winding around my waist as he pushed me against the wall, making me jump into his arms as he kissed me back with force.

 _Angel, I want you so bad, but I have to resist_

"Just kiss me." I whispered when my lips were free for a moment, until his tongue slowly slid to touch mine.

The moan that escaped him was almost a growl, a growl of desire, of heat and passion.

"Please." I begged, wanting more.

"I can't, Nora."

"But we've done it before, why not this time?"

"They won't help again, that was our last time."

"But—"

"Shut up." he ordered as he leaned close and kissed me furiously again, his hands gripping my hips, his tongue soft and smooth and his teeth gently nibbling at my bottom lip.

I let out a soft cry of desire, my back arching to make my breasts press into him.

His fingers went to the hem of the shirt I was wearing and lifted it to press them against my skin, sliding up to send shivers down my spine, until they came to stop at my hardened bud, where he flicked it, causing me to moan.

He rolled it between his fingers, our kissing preventing me of the extra bit of air I needed to not feel light headed.

 _Angel_

"Patch." I moaned.

His chin rested on my shoulder as his breathing became ragged, "Louder." he whispered.

I moaned again, "Patch." I gasped as his fingers went down to my panties, dipping them in to play with me.

I felt the fire building within me, threatening to break free if I didn't release it soon. My breathing became gasps as he toyed with me, starting out soft and tender to become fast and hard.

"More, please, just a little more." I whined.

He pressed his lips to mine as his hand sank deeper past the hemline of my panties to find my folds, slick with desire to dip his fingers in, curling them to hit my sweet spot and make me cry out his name again.

 _I love it when you say my name, Angel_

"Almost…" I had to break free to breathe, to bend my neck to watch his hand work me until I finally threw my head back, calling out my release as his fingers worked that last bit, his thumb playing with my clit while his fingers pumped me vigorously.

 _Nora_ his thoughts seemed turned on.

"Patch… I'm so close, I'm…" I couldn't possibly be coming again already.

 _One more time, Angel, just once more_

We sank to the ground, his free hand lifting my shirt to take my breast into his mouth, his fingers continuously making my hips thrust up to meet his strokes.

"Patch… oh, I'm… ah, I'm coming," I moaned out, whining his name to try to beg for more, to feel him inside me again, but he drew away after I finished coming around his fingers.

His breathing was labored, his forehead leaning against mine as we caught our breath.

"Will that keep you satisfied until we get rid of Scott?" he whispered.

I nodded, too stunned to speak anymore.

He sighed.

 _Damn I want you so much, Angel_

His words started to turn me on again, but my body was too exhausted.

He laughed, "Come on," he said gently, picking me up and fixing my clothes while he carried me as my head rested on his shoulder.

We arrived at his house again, hoping Scott was gone.

"What was the point of running away from your place when we come right back?"

"Diversion; they'll think we ran off somewhere, it'll take them a few days to figure out that we didn't really run, but by that time, we'll be ready."

"For what?" I dared to question.

He looked at me with regret in his eyes.

 _To kill him_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, Angel." he said with a frown.

I shook my head, "It needs to be done." I whispered, still unable to believe that I had to have a hand in Scott's death, but I knew there was no other way, not if I wanted to be truly rid of him.


	8. Fight

We decided to make a quick stop at my mom's house so I could pick up a few things. It had been about four days since Scott had broken into Patch's house and we were expecting him to show up again soon.

We still didn't have a plan to kill him, even though I didn't want any part of it. But I knew if I wanted to be with Patch, I had to do this. Patch was suggesting just simply pushing him into traffic or something that was quick and painless, worrying about how much I was thinking about killing someone I had once called my friend, even when I was a child. I really didn't care anymore, though, I just wanted it done.

As horrible as the thoughts sounded in my head to even consider hurting another person, I had to constantly remind myself that Scott was not another person, he wasn't even human. Patch was more human than he was, so I needed to do what needed to be done.

Patch and I eventually made it back to the house and found Scott waiting there. Patch wouldn't allow me to stay in the same room with him so I had to go into the bed room and press my ear up against the door to slightly hear.

"What do you expect me to do? They outnumber me a thousand to one and I won't risk Nora getting hurt again, you've caused her enough pain."

"Look, I was just doing my job, alright, it's not like I wanted to do those things."

"Don't lie to me, Scott; I'll protect her from anyone and anything, including you, no matter the cost."

"What good does protecting do? They'll find a way to get to her, especially since they know how you feel about her; we don't have any other choice."

"There's always a choice." I heard Patch walk towards the door, most likely seeing if I was eaves dropping. I didn't back away from the door.

"We're just going to have to do this on our own."

"Hell will freeze over before I work with you." Scott spat.

"Do you want to die?"

"I could care less." Scott hissed.

"Then get out. If you're not going to co-operate with us, leave and let me handle this."

"You and I both know you need my help." Scott's voice was criticizing.

"I can keep her safe on my own."

What were they talking about? They were speaking as if something big was coming. Was Patch keeping something from me?

"Only until they get here."

I'd had enough, I stormed out of the room, yanking the door open, hoping to get in Scott's and Patch's faces and yell at them—especially Patch—for keeping something that concerned me a secret.

Unfortunately, Patch's arm wound around my waist and pulled me close, holding my arms behind my back as he pressed his solid form against my back, reminding me who was in control.

"What are you guys talking about? What's going on?" I said angrily.

"Nothing, Angel." Patch said calmly.

"Bull," I spat out.

"Calm down, Nora, it's nothing we can't handle." Scott laughed.

"You're not really in any position to talk, Scott." I still hated him for everything he'd ever done, even walking back into my life.

"He's trying to help." Patch whispered gently in my ear.

"He's trying to do something that has an ulterior motive that only benefits him."

Patch pulled me inside the room, giving Scott the finger signal to give us a moment.

"Nora, listen to me, I know you hate Scott, I despise him for what he's done to you. But we need him, as much as I hate to admit it, we need a Nephilim, without one, we're completely defenseless."

"What's going on?"

"A couple hours ago, I received a message from the Archangels… they're coming."

"What?" I stood in front of him, completely dumbfounded.

He leaned down close, pushing me against the wall, making me incredibly aware of his presence, his hands coming up on either side of my head to lean close to my ear.

"They want to take me away Nora, and we need Scott, he's the only one we know that can defy the Archangels. As a Fallen Angel, I can't disobey them when they're physically near me and they'll do everything they can to send me to Hell, to take me away from you. Angel, you have to understand, I'm not doing this out of desperation; I'm doing this because it needs to be done. Without him, we're defenseless. Without him, I'll be cast into Hell and you'll have your entire memory erased from the moment you met me." his eyes were pleading as he said this, his voice shaking a bit.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I whispered.

"Of course I'm scared, I don't want to lose you, we've fought for this for so long and I won't walk away from it now."

"But you may not have a choice…"

"There's always a choice." he repeated.

"Than what should we do?" I questioned.

He didn't need any time to think about his response, "We need Scott, that's a fact, as much as it upsets the both of us… and you know how much I hate to upset you," his arm reached out to catch a lock of my hair and twist it with his finger, eventually releasing it to stroke my cheek.

I nodded.

"But it's our only chance of staying together and not getting hurt, as soon as they see him, they'll be so distracted by a member of The Black Hand that they won't be able to focus fully on us and we'll be able to trick them into saying they won't bother us again, that this is just business between the two of us. With the information about your father and his group, they'll be more concerned with that rather than a couple of love sick kids." his lips twitched at the last few words and I couldn't help but feel a little warm inside at the thought as well.

"Please trust me, Angel." he said sweetly while slowly reaching down to grip my hip and pull me tightly against him.

I couldn't say no to him, I never could. I wonder if he knew that. He most likely did, since he always looked at me like that when he knew he had me; the way that a man would usually look at a woman when he wants something so bad and he's willing to do anything to get it.

"Fine," I said finally, "But you have to involve me in every step on the way and tell me everything as soon as you find out, got it?" I said sternly.

"I only live to please you." he said with a smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine slowly and sensually.

I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer, our breathing becoming ragged, our hearts beating out of control.

His arm was able to snake around to my back to push up my shirt and gently scratch my back, to make me gasp against his lips.

I heard a moan and realized it was mine and was able to feel the bulge against his pants. I never could quite figure out how he was able to get turned on if he couldn't physically feel, but I decided to not worry about it since I was the one turning him on. I thought that was a pretty big accomplishment considering the circumstances.

"Knock it off you guys, we've got work to do." Scott called through the door.

Patch pulled away slightly, with a frown etching his features, "Does he become so desperate that he needs to listen in on others?" he mumbled while kissing me again angrily.

"I do not, I just want to get the hell out of here but I can't do that until we figure out a plan and we're running out of time." Scott called out again.

"All the more reason to continue." Patch laughed and I giggled with him while pulling him close, allowing my fingers to play against his abs. His hands began to cup my face gently, dropping down to my neck and eventually gripping my hair to tip my head back to allow him to nip and lick at my pulse.

"If you're not out here in ten seconds, I'm walking." Scott threatened.

"Damn it." Patch muttered as he pulled away and yanked the door open, glaring at Scott.

"About time." Scott smiled.

"Not funny." Patch said sternly. He gripped my hand and led me through the door while I gave Scott a glare to match Patch's.

We sat on the couch while Scott sat in the chair opposite of us. Patch immediately pulled me on to his lap, his arms encircling my hips to make sure I didn't squirm. I gave him a look that asked what he was thinking, but he didn't really acknowledge it.

"Let's get started." Scott said with a small smile on his face.

"Let's get one thing straight first," Patch broke in, "You're only here until this gets resolved, until the Archangels leave and promise to leave us alone, after that, you're gone."

"Heard and noted." Scott waved him off.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned Patch, turning my head towards him.

"I want him here so I can keep a close eye on him. You'll be safe, Angel, I promise." he leaned forward to rest his forehead against mine.

"But how can you know that?" I whispered.

"Because he knows better than to do anything stupid that would get him killed, don't you, Scott?" Patch asked with a hint of danger edging his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I told you I was just doing my job." Scott leaned back and put his arms across the chair, making himself comfortable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"It means I had a job to do and I did it."

"That's a little too vague for my liking." I replied.

Scott sighed, "Fine, The Black Hand told me to… you know, strike a deal with you essentially and when The Black Hand gives you a direct order, you can't really just ignore it. It's kind of like that crappy Twilight movie with the wolves, when the Alpha gives an order, you can't just ignore it and it goes against your code. At least when you're a part of a serious group."

"My Father told you to do that?" I asked astounded and hurt.

"Pretty much, yeah, sorry you had to get caught in the middle of this, but it was never really about you, it's always been about him." he said pointing to Patch.

"What does my father want with Patch?"

"You mean aside from the fact that he's basically the reason that his friend Chauncey is dead, even though you're the one that technically killed him, but he's looking past all that. He's looking at the bigger picture, which is that he knows you never would have figured out that sacrificing yourself would kill him without Patch. So, he's going after him instead, knowing that if anything happens to him, then not only will he have his revenge, but a little bit more, knowing that you'll be hurting like he was."

I couldn't believe my ears. He was right, though. I never would have figured out that jumping off a latter would kill Chauncey without Patch and I'd be dead and Chauncey would be alive, just like my father wanted. What was I supposed to do now?

Patch pulled me tighter against him, sensing my discomfort with the conversation.

"Hey, just trying to help." Scott threw his hands up in surrender, seeing my reaction to the information he'd given me.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Shush, Angel, everything's fine, we have a man on the inside, we couldn't have been dealt a better hand." his fingers went to smooth my hair as he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"But… I don't want this to happen… I can't let him do this." I tried to stand, but Patch's grip tightened, restricting me from moving from his lap.

"We're figuring it out." Scott said calmly.

"All of us will figure this out, there's nothing to worry about." Patch said soothingly.

"But how are we supposed to fight him and the Archangels?"

"We don't, we play the bait and wait for them to come to us and then they'll fight each other." Scott mused with a smile.

"It can't be that simple, what if they find out? What if The Black Hand figures this whole thing out and ends up torturing us or something?"

"He's a little more complicated than that." Patch said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I turned to him.

"He likes to play with people's emotions and minds, not screw with them physically."

"No, he leaves that job to you, right Scott?" I snapped back.

Scott rolled his eyes as I turned back to Patch, who looked deep in thought.

"It's true, though, Nora, he's not too big on physical injuries, he's more for the pain that's on the inside."

"That's great, so we can count on him pretty much never letting us walk away without some kind of emotional distress, just wonderful."

"Don't be like that, Nora." Patch asked gently, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed and nodded, "Sorry." I whispered.

He held my cheek and pulled me slightly closer to place a gentle kiss with his lips. But it became something much more than just a simple kiss after my lips touched his. I knew it was the sin, the sin of lust that would start to drive me insane with wanting Patch because Scott put it in me when he raped me and when I willingly gave myself to him, so I ended up doubling the dosage basically. He knew all about it, too, which pissed me off the most. And when I willingly gave myself to him, I intended to infect him with the sin as well, but since he's a member of The Black Hand, it only made him stronger.

The Black Hand, my father, gave him an order to implant the sin inside me so I would eventually give it to Patch, but somehow, we were able to outsmart them. I knew for sure he had it because the next morning he stormed in through the house looking for me, telling me that I had infected him. Of course that was my plan all along, to kind of give him a taste of his own medicine, he sure was handling it well. Much better than I was at least and I wondered if that was simply because Scott didn't have anyone he loved, so he was content with feeling the yearning and fierce desire that was also coursing through me because he wasn't nearly as tortured as I was because he didn't have someone kissing him every five minutes.

My arms wound around Patch's neck, pulling him against me as we fell to the couch, his hips grinding into mine. I heard his moan before I felt it, his tongue tangling with mine and gently biting, tempting me, daring me to go a little bit further.

My fingers went to his mess of black hair, gripping a good handful and biting his bottom lip to earn a moan release from him again.

His hand went to the hem of my shirt, gripping my hip and digging his nails into my skin.

Scott cleared his throat obviously, trying to break us apart.

"It's your own fault," I mumbled when I could, reminding him that it was indeed his own fault that this was happening, if he hadn't infected me, Patch and I could have focused on the important issue. Although the only important issue we had between the two of us right now was that we both wanted something and only the other could satisfy that craving.

 _Angel_ he sent me with passion.

"Patch." I moaned, needing him just that extra little bit.

He read my mind, like he always did and raised his hand to slip beneath my bra to play with my breast.

Scott ran out of the room loudly, muttering something I didn't really care about.

My shirt popped open, Patch's fingers spreading my bra aside to lower him to my breast and use his tongue expertly. My back arched towards him, my gasp breathless.

"Patch, please." I begged.

I heard his chuckle, his fingers on his free hand lowering to between my legs as I spread them for his access.

 _Do you want me, Angel?_

"Yes." I gasped.

His fingers disappeared beneath my pants, quickly trying to give me my release. I immediately started to moan, my breathing becoming irregular.

"We've got a problem." Scott burst into the room.

"Not a good time." Patch nearly yelled, not lifting his head from my gaze.

"I think it is, Jev." an unfamiliar voice called.

Patch froze and looked up, immediately sitting up and pushing me behind him to cover my nakedness.

"It's been quite a while, Jev, how have you been?" another voice called as he emerged from around the corner.

"Michael, Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Patch somehow managed to sound angry but respectful as well.

"We thought we'd pop in and see how you do guarding your charges." the first one spoke.

 _The one to your left is Gabriel, the other is Michael… I don't need to tell you where they're from_

Great, the Archangels decided to pay us a surprise visit.

"Please, enlighten us as to your mysterious ways of protecting one of Chauncey's last descendants." Gabriel questioned with humor in his eyes.

"I… it is a little personal between my charge and I."

"We figured that out by watching you two for about thirty seconds." Michael interrupted.

"What happens between my charges and I is completely confidential." Patch stood his ground, standing to Michael's height.

"What happens between your charges is indeed confidential; however, she is not just a charge is she Jev?" Gabriel smiled.

"There's nothing but business between the two of us." Patch said sternly.

"Indeed, that was certainly some interesting business we observed between the two of you. Tell me Jev, wasn't this the same kind of business you had with the first human you fell for?"

"This is completely different."

"Oh?"

He sighed, figuring there was no point in trying to hide the truth from them. "I love Nora; she means everything to me. She risked her life to give me my ultimate decision and I don't regret it one bit. I've only become a better person ever since she came into my life; you can't take her away."

"We certainly can if we see it is fit for both of your wellbeing."

"The first time was… a mistake, I'll be the first to admit that, but this is different. You have to believe me."

"You are aware that the actions we caught you doing with this human is completely against our laws?" Michael mused.

"Yes." Patch answered simply.

"Then why commit them if you know you will be punished for them?"

"Because… she's worth every punishment in the world."

My heart throbbed in my chest at his words. Here Patch was, facing the very strong and very real possibility of being trapped in Hell for the rest of eternity and he was defending me rather than himself.

"You truly feel that way about her, Jev?" Gabriel stepped forward a few steps, coming face to face with Patch.

Patch held out his hand for mine and I gave it to him. He gripped my hand gently, and looked down to my fingers, slowly pulling the ring he'd given back that my father had given me when I was little.

"Yes." he said, giving it to Gabriel.

Gabriel slowly analyzed the ring, a small smile playing on his lips, "You've certainly surprised us, Jev. You've changed in many ways since you were last in Heaven." he returned the ring and Patch gripped it.

"We'll give you twenty-four hours to change our minds." Michael said finally.

My breath caught and I stood, covering my exposed chest, "You can't do that! I need him, he's my guardian!"

"He's disposable, we could give you another guardian that will not be… distracted so easily." Michael said sternly.

"It's not Patch's fault."

"Patch?" Gabriel questioned.

"A nickname I've acquired while being here, it gives my true identity protection."

"The point is, it's not his fault that we've been all over each other, its Scott's."

"Who is Scott?" Michael asked.

"A member of The Black Hand."

That stopped them cold, just like I'd hoped.

 _What are you doing, Angel? It's too late_

No it's not.

I hoped that he could understand what I was trying to do.

"I'd be Scott." he stepped out into the open.

"The one that welcomed us." Michael said.

"Yeah."

"You're truly a member of The Black Hand?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What do you mean by that?" they both started to walk towards him.

"I mean I didn't have much of a choice. He said I either joined them or he killed me. I was only fourteen when he first approached and his harassing went on for about a year before I finally figured out that the more I resisted him, the more he'd hurt me and maybe the people I cared about."

"Where is The Black Hand now?"

"I don't know, I don't like to be contacted by him most of the time, so I don't usually like him to know where I am, this ring allows that." he pulled the intimidating ring out to show them.

"Impressive, you must be very trustworthy to him."

"Not really, everyone has these, it's our way of getting power and how he keeps track of us."

"Interesting." they muttered.

"There's one more thing you guys should know," Scott started but looked at us. I knew where this was going; he wanted us to mention the devil craft.

They turned to Patch and stared him down. Sighing, he gave in, "The Black Hand is Nora's biological father. I'm sure you guys received the news about Chauncey up there, well; The Black Hand is trying to get revenge, not only on Nora, but also me. He knows that taking me away from her would be the worst thing he could do; he's been trying everything within his power to make her regret the day she met Chauncey. The best way he can get back at me is to make her hurt."

They stared at Patch, as if waiting for him to continue.

"He's using devil craft to do it. That's what The Black Hand is practicing. It needs to be stopped."

This time they gasped, knowing that devil craft was something that should never be messed with.

"What can we do?" Gabriel asked.

"Help us." Patch answered.

"Help you how?"

"We can make a deal."

"What's this deal?"

"You leave Nora and me alone, or we don't tell you anything else about The Black Hand."

Gabriel looked appalled at Patch's suggestion, but Michael seemed to be considering the offer.

"Are you trying to trick us, Jev?"

"No, I'm just trying to protect the girl I love."

"Deal." Michael said suddenly.

"What?" Gabriel shouted.

"Think about it, we've been trying to track down Jev for centuries, and we've only just found him, unless he comes to us. We got lucky this time, because he was distracted not only by the human, but also the Nephilim. How long do you think it will be before we can find him on our own again? He's offering us a chance to figure out The Black Hand once and for all, we can't pass this opportunity up," Michael pleaded to Gabriel, "Please brother, I'm tired of chasing Jev, let's just figure out The Black Hand and get this over with, it's been centuries, it's time for a redemption."

Gabriel thought about this. I'd read about Gabriel and I knew that he was among the stubborn and hard headed of the angels.

About a minute passed before he nodded once, looking at Patch and Michael, "Things will be strict and you cannot keep anything from us and you," he pointed to me, "will not interrupt us or distract Jev while we try to figure this out. In fact, you should be locked away in a room so you don't get in the way and don't get yourself killed."

"We need her as much as Patch." Scott interrupted.

Gabriel and Michael turned towards him.

"She's The Black Hands daughter and Patch is her guardian angel, she needs to be near him at all times and without her, we won't have anything The Black Hand wants."

"Sure we will, we'll have Jev." Gabriel said.

"He wants Nora, more." Scott shook his head.

"It's true, without her we have nothing." Patch said, standing and putting his arm around my waist to pull me close.

"She'll just be a distraction to you, Jev; you've already proven that."

"It's not her fault; she's infected with sin." Patch said angrily.

"She's infected with sin?" Gabriel said skeptically.

"The Black Hand gave an order to Scott to infect her with the sin of lust and unfortunately…" Patch's words trailed off.

"How did the infection happen?"

"Physicality was needed."

"How much physicality?"

"I had to sleep with her." Scott said for Patch.

"You forced yourself upon her?" Gabriel said angrily.

"I didn't have much of a choice, when The Black Hand orders you to do something; you don't just ignore it."

"When did this happen?" Michael asked.

"A couple weeks ago, I had to force her than make her give herself to me willingly to make it work." he looked at me and shrugged, something that I thought was supposed to be somewhat of an apology.

I couldn't really decide how I felt about the whole thing, but I was somewhat glad that others aside from Patch knew what happened.

"How long does it stay in effect for?" Michael asked.

"A couple weeks, maybe a month and a half."

"Can you determine at all how long it's been?"

"Maybe about three weeks."

"Two." I corrected Scott.

"So there's still a possible four weeks left."

"How are you at controlling it?" Gabriel came closer to me and I immediately felt intimidated by his large size, plus the fact that he was a warrior of Heaven.

"Not very good." I looked down sheepishly.

"She and I have been trying to push through it, but it's proven to be quite…" Patch looked at me, "difficult." he finished.

"So you two are basically nothing but a distraction to one another?" Gabriel questioned.

"Somewhat." Patch said.

"It only happens when he starts to touch me, then I start to… lose control." I said quietly.

"What? That's not how it's supposed to be, you're supposed to be going crazy for him." Scott said angrily.

"What are you getting all worked up about? This is a good thing that I can kind of control it."

"No, it's not, that means I didn't do my job right, so now I'm going to get into trouble for it."

"What do you care? We're trying to kill him anyways, why does it matter if you screwed up your last order?"

"Because you don't just screw an order up with The Black Hand, you either do it right or you die. I had two chances to do it right and neither of them worked."

"Then I guess we'll just have to deal with my father in person."

"I am not going anywhere near your father, Nora." Scott stood up.

"Look Scott, you're the only Nephilim we have and the only one that is willing to betray him, if you back out now, we're all dead. The Archangels know he's using devil craft and he'll be able to assume who told him. After everything that's happened between us, you have to help."

"No I don't." he said angrily, stepping up to me, nearly touching his chest to mine.

Patch pushed him away harshly, "Stay away from her." he hissed.

"Good God, Jev, you've become human." Gabriel spat.

"I have not, I just don't want him near her, she doesn't need this right now." his fingers slowly started to lace with mine.

"The girl is nothing but a distraction and should be left here." Gabriel ordered.

"Either you take me with you, or I tell him your coming." I said with a grim tone.

"Are you trying to black mail me?" Gabriel started to saunter forward and Patch pushed me behind him.

"Back off, Gabriel, she's just a girl and she wants to help, we both know we need her to do this. Without her, we're helpless."

"I can handle myself."

"I'm not talking about battle strategy, that's your guys' area of expertise; I'm talking about luring him out. Do you really think he'll fall for Archangels suddenly here on earth for absolutely no reason? That he won't question it one bit? She needs to be there to make him think that she wants to become his successor; she's the only way he won't be suspicious of what's going on." Patch was up to Gabriel's face now, the two of them squaring off.

Gabriel lunged forward the few inches that were between them and knocked Patch to the ground, but somehow Patch was able to push me away from behind him.

"Patch!" I called out, worried.

I felt a firm hand grip my wrist. I was about to protest to Scott, telling him to let me go, but when I turned around I found that it was Michael who was gripping my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Let them fight, it's the only way they can come to an understanding." he said gently.

"How can I let that big bully beat on Patch?"

"Jev and Gabriel have always been like this. They've always had to resolve an issue, or a difference with a fight, it's just in their nature."

"How can two Archangels need to fight to come to an agreement?"

"We aren't as perfect as you think we are. We were created by The Father to show humans that it's okay to make mistakes and learn from them, each Angel was given a specific task, each and every one different, sometimes slightly, sometimes quite dramatically. We make it our mission to fulfill that task and unfortunately, out of all the Archangels in Heaven, Jev and Gabriel are the most alike and have somewhat of the same calling, so they often times need to fight to figure out who is best to follow given the circumstance."

"What are their tasks?"

Michael seemed to think about this while I watched Patch and Gabriel continuously punch each other and kick when the other was down and even try to put one another in a choke hold. I knew that Patch couldn't physically feel, but it still upset me to see him like this.

"Jev's task, or mission, is to simply find that which is truth, help to expose what is right and what is wrong, it's actually one of the more extreme callings in Heaven since it plays a huge role in The Final Battle with Lucifer,"

"How does it play a huge role?" I stared wide eyed as Gabriel held Patch from behind and started to choke him again.

"Everyone eventually needs to know what is right and what is wrong, you all knew it once, in the Before Times, when you didn't have bodies and when you knew Father, however when Adam and Eve ate from the Tree of Knowledge and disobeyed Father's commands, they were forced into a transitory state, what you now call earth. They were then ordered to replenish the human race, but they had no memory of what happened in the Garden of Eden. Lucifer, in his trickery state, the snake, followed them to make sure they kept walking away from their determined path. Eventually, Eve gave birth to a son, whom she named Jev, but Lucifer was counting on this. One day, when Adam was not present, Lucifer stole the identity of Adam and replenished the underworld with Eve as well. He named his son Barnabas, but he now goes by Hank."

"My father and Patch are the direct descendants of Lucifer and Adam?" I gasped.

"Yes." he nodded his head, keeping an eye on Patch and Gabriel.

"My father is the son of Lucifer?" I had to double check, unsure I heard him right.

He nodded again.

"But, doesn't that mean that I'm his granddaughter?"

"No, you're not related to him in any way, the blood line ends with Barnabas, Lucifer intended it to be that way. He didn't want a constant heir because he plans for Barnabas to rule for all eternity and bring his father back to the thrown of Heaven."

"That's ridiculous!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. I couldn't believe that my father was the son of Lucifer.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Pray Jev wins this battle." he said quietly.


	9. Consequences

Unfortunately, the fight still hadn't ended after one hour, so Michael, Scott and I went into another room and started to plan for our actions. But I needed to know the story in detail and depth about how Patch was the son of Adam and my father was the son of Lucifer.

Michael wasn't afraid to answer. He lunged into the history that he had learned by heart a long time ago. Saying that when Adam and Eve betrayed their one commandment to not eat of the Tree of Knowledge, they were approached by the Heavenly Father and ordered to go into a somewhat catatonic state, which was being sent to the earth; they were then ordered to replenish the human population. After Eve conceived, Adam hadn't left her side and insisted that it be a boy, not that he had much control over the gender of the baby. But he had his wish granted and was given a boy, whom they named Jev. He was indeed an angel, caring and sweet, gentle and romantic, but he also was one of the Fallen. I wondered if he felt shameful because he was a Fallen Angel. Did he think he was expected to be perfect to try and please his father? Why didn't he ever tell me that he was the son of Adam and Eve? Did he even know?

Then there was when Lucifer tricked Eve into sleeping with him, as well. Adam was taking Patch out to teach him to hunt and Lucifer took the appearance of Adam, and became intimate enough with her that she became pregnant again, eventually she gave birth to Barnabas, who now goes by Hank.

So not only was the love of my life the son of Adam and Eve, my father was the son of Lucifer. And they were destined to battle until one of them died. I didn't know which I hoped would come out on the other end. I did love Patch, but I also wanted to know my father, I wanted to know who I was. But maybe I didn't need him to find out who I was. I had Patch, I didn't need much else.

Scott just stood in the corner listening intently, a serious look planted on his face. I walked over and grew angry.

"Why are you still here?" I asked,

"Patch asked me to stay." he answered simply.

"No he didn't, you're staying to piss me off."

"No I'm not, I want to help."

"Then why did you go through with all that crap to drive me crazy?"

"I was doing my job." he said in a frustrated tone.

"Well you did a pretty decent job, didn't you?"

Scott approached me and cornered me against the wall, allowing his hands to come on either side of my head and peer down at me.

"I could have killed you at any time, Nora, you know that, but I didn't."

"It doesn't matter; you took immense pleasure in torturing me."

"I will admit that I had a little bit of happiness in the actions I committed, however that does not change the guilt I still feel about them."

"Bull." I said.

"Nora, I've always had feelings for you, but I had to follow my orders, if I didn't, your father would have killed me."

"So you are so selfish and spoiled that you decided to put your own happiness before someone else's sanity? What kind of person are you?"

"I'm someone who's fighting for their life!" he yelled.

"Back off, Scott." Patch said breathlessly.

"Patch," I yelled with happiness in my voice, throwing myself into his arms. "Are you okay?" I asked looking him over.

"The body isn't doing too well, but I'm fine, I can't feel a thing."

"Sit down." I said, leading him to the bed.

"Michael, Gabriel, join us." Patch said while he pulled me close to sit on his lap.

"What has been decided?" Michael asked in a calm voice while Gabriel sat on the other side of him.

"We have not reached a verdict." Gabriel said with a grim tone.

"You're kidding; you guys spent an hour fighting in there; how could you not make a decision?" Scott said suddenly.

"We realize that there are both pro's and con's to one another's opinions." Gabriel said quietly.

"Which are?" I asked with a stubborn tone.

"That I was right in how we need you there with us, Angel." Patch said stroking my cheek.

"But I also made a valid point that it is far too dangerous." Gabriel countered.

"I'm going whether you want me there or not." I said stubbornly.

"We cannot risk losing you to a battle, you're too valuable." Michael interceded.

"Gee, thanks." I responded with a sarcastic tone.

"You need to understand, sweetness, as much as I know we need you there, we also need to know you are safe. Right now, we're torn between allowing you to join us in approaching Hank and possibly defeating him, or keeping you here to be kept safe."

"Would I be here alone?"

"Yes."

"Better alone than with Scott."

"Love you, too, darling." Scott said with a smile.

I flipped him the finger.

"Don't be like that, love." Patch said closing his hand around my finger to bring my palm to his mouth and plant a soft kiss. I immediately softened up.

"Nora." Scott suddenly said in a warning tone.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't."

"Don't, what?" I asked, confused.

"Don't even think of doing what you're thinking." Scott stood and walked over, leaning closely to me.

"Excuse me?" I stood as well, trying to make him see I wasn't intimidated, although I was.

I felt Patch stand behind me with his hands on my hips, protecting me.

"You need to learn to control your urges. Whenever you feel a pull to Patch, I feel a pull towards you, and it needs to stop."

"What are you talking about?" I asked bewildered.

"We share the same curse, the same sin. When you want to do anything to Patch, I can feel it as if it were my own desires towards you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't believe me? Make out with him and allow yourself to be consumed with the passion and I'll feel the same for you, until eventually we've got a three way going."

I flinched backwards into Patch's embrace when the words left Scott's mouth.

"Calm down, Angel, he won't do anything." Patch tried to soothe me. I really couldn't believe what Scott was trying to tell me, it just didn't make any sense.

I really wanted to prove Scott wrong, show that he was just trying to scare me. I pulled Patch close and started to mould my lips to his, the blood coursing through my veins becoming like liquid fire as I burned for him, to have him close against me.

"Ahem." Gabriel tried to break us apart.

"No." Patch said when his mouth was free and I was at his arms reach.

"What?" Gabriel said astounded.

"Give me a moment with her." he responded, taking my hand and leading me to the bed again.

I tried to not smile when I thought he was going to continue what I'd started, but he sat me on the corner instead.

"Patch, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He stroked my cheek, "Nothing, I just needed to get us away from them. They're not supposed to witness such acts and I really shouldn't be committing them, but I can't help myself, Nora, you've become a part of me and I feel such a strong need to show everyone what I have, what I've been given regardless of how much evil I've done."

"Patch, this is starting to sound like a good-bye speech." I said wearily.

He laughed, "It's no such thing, I just need you to know what's going on here, what we're getting ourselves into by agreeing with anything Michael and Gabriel say."

"But they're Archangels; they're supposed to help us."

"Not always, remember in their eyes I betrayed them."

I understood and I grew scared. He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he pulled me close and started to stroke my hair. I started to calm down again and had that nagging feeling that I needed to be close to Patch, physically. I pulled him close again, making us fall to the sheets that always felt so welcoming. His hands went to tangle in my hair and I heard Scott pounding on the door.

"Ignore him." Patch whispered on a rushed break between us. His lips were harsh on mine, my lips becoming swollen from his rough actions. His hands went to my hips, our legs intertwining. I wanted his naked skin against mine; I wanted this to go so much further. Scott's insistent knocking was somewhat distracting and I wanted to yell for him to go away, to leave us alone so Patch and I could really be together.

"Patch, please." I begged while he moved his mouth to my neck, only to tease me so much more when he sucked on my rapid pulse.

"Don't tempt me." he said huskily while his hand went to my wrist to throw my arm over my head while he began to gently thrust into me. I wanted him so badly. I needed him.

 _I shouldn't be allowing myself to touch you like this_ Patch sent me.

"You never were one to follow the rules." I said with a sly smile.

"Brat." he whispered against my lips.

"Jev, we do not have the time for this." Gabriel yelled.

"Then we'll have to make the time." Patch said, even though they probably couldn't hear.

I felt Patch pull us all the way to the bed, the sheets becoming entangled with our bodies. I wanted nothing more than to give myself to him right then, I wanted him to have the piece of me. But then I thought of something…

"Patch, wait." I said in a shaking tone.

"What is it? I'm not hurting you?" he looked up, concerned.

I smiled and shook my head, "No, but I need to know… did you and Dabria…"

He cocked his head to the side, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Did you ever give yourself to Dabria?"

To my shock, he laughed. I didn't know how to respond, if I should be insulted or not.

"No, little love, I never felt that way for Dabria. I was young, stubborn and didn't know what I was feeling. It was a rebellion, allowing myself to get close to her in a way that Father looked down upon very harshly. She was my first rebellion, then Rachel was my second—"

"Who's Rachel?" I asked.

"She was the girl I fell from Heaven for. Dabria wanted us to be good; she wanted to stop feeling the way we were together. She feared Father's wrath too much, but I didn't listen. I found a girl that was willing, that didn't know any better but to believe what she saw on the surface of people… now that I think back to it, I feel… terrible. It was wrong of me to lead such an innocent girl on…" his features became filled with sorrow. I regretted bringing the topic up.

"Patch, you don't need to say anymore." I whispered, bringing him closer so I could kiss him again.

But to my surprise, he pulled away slightly, shaking his head.

"No, you need to know this, Nora. I didn't mean to, honestly. I never meant to hurt anyone, yet I've hurt thousands in getting to where I am. I just wanted to find happiness and now I have, with you, yet I cannot physically feel. Even though I can see your beautiful face, your soft hair, your creamy skin, gorgeous body, I can't feel any of it and that's the part I hate the most. I would give up everything else, if only I could feel you against me… I guess that's my consequence for committing so much wrong in my lifetime here. When I finally find the love I've spent so long searching for, I cannot feel you, but I'm taunted by your features and the smell of vanilla and orchid radiating from you,"

I wanted to pull him close, to tell him everything would be okay. That I forgave him for all the wrongs he had done. God knew I had committed my own wrongs and hadn't tried to fix them. Was I meant to help Patch forgive himself?

"Nora, look at me," he whispered, entangling his fingers in my hair, "No, really look at me."

My eyes only quickly flicked to him, but when he ordered it, I had to look at him. His eyes were so deep, so black; I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Angel, you need to understand that I love you, more than anyone, more than the air I need to breathe."

"Patch, you can't expect me to just let you and the others leave without me, you need me there, you all know that."

"We do, but I won't risk losing you—"

"Nora, Jev, you need to come out here." Michael yelled with anxiety when he burst through the door.

"What is it?" Patch growled.

"We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?" Patch turned around in an angry twirl, pulling me against his chest.

"No." Michael ground the word out, walking towards us with a menacing look etching his features.

"You need to understand what's happened," Michael said, worried, "There's almost no time."

"What are you talking about?" Patch asked.

"She's awakened, Azrael."

"What?" Patch stood, nearly knocking me off, but held me securely, "Who?" he asked.

"Her." Michael said, pointing to me.

"What?" I asked, incredulously. "But I don't feel any different." I said, stepping away from Patch.

"You wouldn't, she is as old as Gabriel, Jev and myself. But believe me, Nora Grey, her blood now courses through your veins, her powers are now yours; this is not how things should be, something is wrong. Why would Father awaken her so early?"

"What do you mean?" Patch asked.

"Father always planned on awakening her for The Final Battle between you and Lucifer, so she could fight alongside you, but this is too soon, the plans have not even begun to be set in motion. What is his plan?"

"How do you know he even has a plan?" I asked.

"Father always has a plan." Gabriel said.

"Right, even though Lucifer actually means Light Bringer." Scott said.

"Are you rooting for Lucifer?" I spat out.

"No, of course not, I'm just saying it's interesting how you guys say Lucifer is this terrible bad guy, when his name actually means Light Bringer."

"That's because Lucifer was the prince of Heaven." Patch said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked.

"Because he's my brother." Patch whispered as he pulled me close to let his head fall to my shoulder and nuzzle my neck.

"What?" Scott walked closer, trying to pull Patch away, but he held tightly to me.

"Lucifer… he's my brother." Patch repeated.

"You can't be serious." Scott laughed.

"It could not be more serious, Scott," Michael came in, "Lucifer tricked Eve and she conceived his son, whom you know as Hank to this day. Jev was conceived by Eve as well, but by Adam."

"Then how is Lucifer his brother?"

"Jev _was_ Adam." Gabriel said.

"I'm confused." Scott responded.

I held Patch tighter against me as I felt him start to slowly go limp.

"Adam saw his death before it happened, so to ensure that the human race, God's children, would always be safe and be able to replenish, he had a child with Eve, whom was in fact himself. He knew that not only would she, but the humans would also be lost without him. When Lucifer tricked Eve and she gave birth to his son as well whom he took from her the moment he was born, Adam knew what needed to be done. His original intention was to destroy Lucifer's son, but he only succeeded in paralyzing Lucifer and placing him in Hell, where he resides today. Lucifer successfully hid the child, whom was named Barnabas at his birth and he has only resurfaced in this lifetime; we have been unable to track him until recently. That is why Jev was sent here to protect you; without you, Nora, Jev will be defeated in the final battle and lose to his two brothers."

"I don't understand how I can help him, though."

"Not only do you give him the love and support that only a human woman can give to any man, but Azrael is you and you are Azrael. With her power and abilities, you and Jev together will be almost unstoppable."

"I still don't understand."

"All that has been told is that the daughter of Heaven will bring us deliverance, she will save us."

"And you think I'm the daughter of Heaven?"

"We know it, Azrael is here. She will be forever in your body, in your soul; you two are one and the same. But you must not access her abilities until the final battle."

"What would happen if I did?"

"Lucifer would be drawn here and we need him to walk into our trap, to come to us when we are ready."

"I'm so sorry, Angel." Patch whispered to me while he kissed my neck.

"Why are you sorry, Patch?" I pulled away slightly and drew his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Because you became part of this whole mess."

"Patch, I was part of this since the moment I was born," I smiled, trying to lighten his heart.

He watched me for a moment and then looked at Michael and Gabriel, "Give it back." he ordered.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"My ability to feel; if you give it back, I will do anything you tell me without question."

"We can't do that, Jev." Gabriel said.

"Why can't you?"

"It is not in our power to give back such a gift."

"But I need it."

"Why, Jev?"

"I need to show her." Patch said on a hushed tone.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Nora, I need to show her."

"Show me what, Patch?"

"That I love you." he looked at me.

"Patch, I know you love me, how could I possibly doubt that?"

"But I need to _show_ you."

"You already have." I repeated.

"Not the way I need to."

"Patch, you're tired, you need to rest, let's have this conversation in the morning." I said, trying to walk away, but he suddenly fell and brought me with him to the floor.

He shook his head, "I need to show you, Angel, let me show you." he said then started to kiss me roughly and allowed his hands to push up my shirt.

"Guy doesn't waste any time, does he?" Scott said in a sour tone.

 _Angel, I need you, please_

I tried to shake my head. I knew this was wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was able to pull away, but the look Patch gave me broke my heart.

"This is wrong, Patch, I'm sorry, I can't."

He nodded, stood and hugged me then.

I just stood there, confused.

"It seems the soul of Azrael has allowed her morality to break through the implanted sin." Michael said with a smile.

"That was a trick?" I asked.

"We needed to know that Azrael's soul was powerful enough to over-come the sin."

Patch held me tight against him, my hip fitting to his perfectly. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine.

"We can do this, you guys, we have three Archangels, a powerful Nephilim, and the daughter of Heaven." Patch smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"This won't be easy; Hank already knows everything." Scott said in a tone that sent shivers up my spine.

"How the hell would he know what we're planning?" Patch asked.

"Because I told him." Scott smiled.


	10. Lies

"You what?" I stood, astounded.

Before Scott could respond, he was thrown up against the wall and I saw Patch gripping him in a choke hold.

"I trusted you." Patch growled.

"Big mistake." Scott laughed.

Patch threw him against the floor and tried to hold his arms down, but Scott immediately got the upper hand when he started to obstruct Patch's vision. He tossed Patch against the couch and gripped his throat.

 _You need to get out of here, Nora_

"No." I whispered.

I didn't understand what happened, but the next moment, Scott was underneath me while I held a knife to his throat.

"Leave." I whispered.

"I would if you'd let me."

"I'm not holding you here." I said while I added more pressure to the blade and saw a thin stream of blood start to flow.

"Actually you are, you are your father's daughter; you hold the power to control any and all Nephilim." Gabriel said quietly.

"But Scott isn't a pure Nephilim."

"True, but he still has to take orders from Barnabas as well as any of his kin."

"Those times we had, Nora," Scott pulled me forward by the neck of my shirt to have my lips against his, "You made them happen, you wanted me, you wanted to know what it was like to be with a real man." he whispered.

"That's not true." I blurted out. But I had to consider it. All the times he'd taken me; the thought had crossed my mind beforehand.

"It is." Scott smiled again.

"Get out." I said as I stood.

Scott stood in front of me and caught my wrist, pulling me toward his chest to peer down at me.

"You don't want me to leave, Nora, you want me inside you again." Scott almost kissed me then, but Patch pulled me back.

"Get out, Scott, before I throw you out."

"I need to hear it from her."

"Get out!" I screamed.

I turned around before I could watch him leave, but I heard the front door slam. Patch's arms encircled me protectively.

 _I'm so sorry, Nora. I thought I could trust him. I won't make that mistake again_

"It's okay, Patch. I'm just glad he's gone."

"So what are we going to do now? Without the Nephilim, we have almost nothing." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Don't be so dark, Gabriel, we still have the Daughter of Heaven, the first son of Adam and the Archangel Azrael, we may still have a chance," Michael turned to speak to him, "I think we should take our leave and let the humans talk."

Gabriel nodded and followed Michael out the door.

"When will they be back?"

"They haven't left; they're keeping watch for Scott outside around the border."

"How come they need to keep watch?"

"We're all pretty sure he's hiding somewhere, waiting for our guard to be down so he can get back in."

"I just want this nightmare to be over."

I fell asleep in Patch's black silk sheets a few minutes later, his arms protecting me, holding me tightly. I had no trouble remembering that Michael and Gabriel were keeping watch outside, looking for Scott.

My dreams were odd, but I couldn't remember much of them. I was just glad Scott wasn't involved.

I woke to blackness and reached out for Patch, but his side of the bed was cold. A chill of fear came over me and I stood, tossing one of his shirts over me and walked out his bed room door, looking for him.

"Patch?" I whispered.

There was no response.

I looked in the living room and saw him lying on the floor, his shirt torn at the back, showing his scars.

I ran over, searching for Scott, but I didn't see him anywhere. I wanted to call for Gabriel and Michael, but I didn't want to risk Scott finding me.

I turned Patch over and his eyes were open in a state of shock. I felt the tears start to over flow, but I wouldn't allow myself any moment of weakness when Patch needed me.

Damn Scott, anyway. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to use Azrael's powers to draw Lucifer here.

I tried to pick Patch up, but he was too heavy.

"Nora." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned and saw him standing there, the blade balancing between his fingers.

"What do you want, Scott?"

"You." he smiled.

"I gave you what you wanted weeks ago, why are you here?"

"I'm taking your advice and damning the orders; I'm taking you for myself."

"No you're not." I stood, standing over Patch.

"You'd fight me?"

I nodded.

"You always were stupid." he moved in a flash and had me on the floor, the blade inches from my chest.

"And here I was hoping you were going to put up a fight."

"I'm not as stupid as you think; using the powers of Azrael would just draw him here."

"You're no fun." he said.

I tried to kick him off, but he avoided me and eventually got me in his hold, one hand holding my wrists together.

"Here's how things are going to be; I'm going to take you home and give you a proper bath, make you all pretty, if you fight, things will get ugly, got it?"

I struggled to free my wrists.

"Don't be stupid, if you break something, it won't be healed," he said as his grip tightened. "Damn it, stop squirming, or I'll take you right here in front of him."

That made me pause. I couldn't let Patch see anything like that again.

"Patch, please wake up." I begged.

"Yes, Patch, please wake up, come and save your girl like a real man should."

"Shut up." I yelled.

The door suddenly opened and four men I didn't know walked through the door frame, picking Patch up while Scott's hand covered my mouth as he picked me up and carried me out the door to a black sleek car.

I wanted to ask him where he was taking me, but his hand was clamped over my lips so hard I could barely breathe.

When he finally set me in one of the seats in the car, with Patch beside me, I asked him where he was taking us.

"Someplace fun." he turned around in the driver's seat and winked at me.

One of the men turned to me next and shoved a cloth in my face…

My eyes opened to a dark room with walls painted a dark blood red.

"Welcome to my pleasure room, Nora." I heard a chilling voice say to me from behind.

I only then took notice of the state of my body; or more so, the position. I was stretched out like a star, my wrists and ankles tied tightly with a painful rope. I saw Patch's limp form sitting in a chair, his wrists and ankles tied to the chair as well.

"Patch, wake up." I tried calling.

Scott walked over to the chair and lifted Patch's head. I saw that his eyes were still open in a state of shock.

"The only reason the angel is here is so he can watch and learn what happens when he takes things that belong to me. And he knows what we want in return for your freedom, don't you, Patch?" Scott leaned down to Patch's eye level to smile.

I couldn't see any form of time anywhere, I had no idea how long Patch would still be out for.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of some way out of this without using the powers of Azrael.

I heard Scott's footsteps approaching me. I kept my eyes closed until I felt his finger on my chin raising my eyes to be level with his.

"Come on, love, don't look so sad, this will be fun if you behave."

"We trusted you, Scott; you really think that Michael and Gabriel won't be looking for us?"

"I hope they will, but unfortunately, they won't be because they have no hope of finding this place. It's protected just like Patch's place is, with special charms to ward off any little spurts of power that certain angels give off."

He turned around to face the four men that were guarding Patch. "Bring him closer."

With the order, they easily picked up the chair Patch was strapped to and he was a few inches away from me when they set him down.

Scott than turned his attention to me, his hands covering me all over, cutting my clothing away as if it were air.

I grew angry rather than hurt. I was tired of this. I wanted so badly to say to him that he was so pathetic he needed to force himself on a girl rather than be a nice decent guy and possibly win one over.

"Your mine, Nora," he whispered as he started to stand. "And quite beautiful, I must say."

"I'll kill you for this." I'd heard a different voice say quietly.

"Patch!" I saw his head rising to look at Scott.

"Ah, good, the angel is awake. Here's how things are going to be," Scott walked behind Patch. "You know what we want and to get Nora back, all you have to do is simply give it to us; and if not, then I promise you'll be having nightmares for a long time, regardless of the fact that you rarely sleep."

I saw Patch exhale in anger, his eyes becoming dangerous.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you slowly, painfully and you'll be wishing for Death's angel that much faster; don't make me do something I'll regret, Scott."

"Fine, we can play hard." Scott smiled as he walked around the chair but not all the way over to me.

He held his hand out for something; I couldn't tell what it was. But I felt it a few moments later. The whip licked my skin as if it were a needle, leaving a long red line that began to drip.

"Still don't want to work with us?" Scott called.

"Don't do it, Patch. The worst he can do is physically hurt me."

 _I'm so sorry, Angel. I can't watch him do this to you; I have to keep you safe_

 _I can take care of myself, Patch_

I heard him gasp from the invasive thoughts that entered his mind.

 _Yes, Patch. I can enter your mind just as you can enter mine. We're the same. I was born to fight with you, not let you protect me while I hide in a corner and wait for you to save the day. Let me save you this time_

 _I won't sit here and watch him torture you! All they want is my wings, if I give them up, they'll leave us alone_

 _No they won't, Patch. That's not all they want. They want your soul as well. They've figured out that you have the purest soul out there. Plus, you're the direct son of Adam and his reincarnation. They won't stop. They'll never stop. Our only choice is to push through it and hope we come out stronger on the other side_

 _I won't do it! I'm not going to let him touch you again!_

 _Patch! Focus! If you give up your wings to him and your soul, he'll be unbeatable. He's got devil craft coursing through his veins right now, he's a Nephilim, if he gains the powers of an angel, he'll gain access to Heaven and we won't be able to stop him. You're our only hope, you can't give in_

I heard the whip before I felt it. I watched as my fragile body became a toy for Scott, the dripping lines becoming a blur.

"Patch." I mumbled.

 _Stay with me Angel, you have to stay awake. Please_

"I don't think this is fun anymore. How about we switch to something else?" Scott said aloud.

I was suddenly dropped to the floor in such a harsh pull that I felt my ankle turn an unnatural way.

"Nora!" Patch called to me.

 _I'm fine_

 _No you're not, stop this, please_

Scott pulled me to a table and laid me on it. I wanted to fight, but he gripped my ankle, making me feel the splinter starting to push through my skin.

I screamed and heard it echo off the walls.

 _Damn it, Nora! Let me stop this_

I shook my head.

Scott began to tie my hands and feet to the edges of the table, spreading me to him again.

His smile disturbed me as he leaned down to my breast to start kneading it. His fingers touched one of the whips marks, making me whimper.

I can do this. I have to be strong.

My vision suddenly got brighter and I opened my eyes to see what was happening. He'd brought a candle over and smelled the scent.

"Scott, stop." Patch called.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Scott responded as he allowed the candle to dip and the wax to cover the bleeding wounds from the whip. I cried out, trying to find the strength to push through.

"No!"

The wax continued to pour as he brought it down lower to my stomach, back up to my breasts, to my neck and soon to my cheek.

"Open your mouth." he told me.

"No." I said.

He started to dip the candle even lower to bring the flame to my skin.

My cries weren't helping me to cope with the pain anymore.

"Scott, that's enough!" Patch yelled.

"What was that?" Scott called back, smiling.

He brought the candle to between my legs and my breathing started to accelerate.

"ENOUGH!" Patch screamed.

Scott paused, looking back to Patch.

"I'll do it…"

"You'll do what?" Scott's hands inched closer.

"I'll give you my wings, damn it! Just leave her alone!"

 _Patch, no… you can't_

 _I have to, Angel. I won't watch this anymore_

Scott walked over and started to untie Patch's restraints, then eventually pushed him to the ground on his knees.

They tore his shirt at the back, and I couldn't see the scars anymore.

 _When did you get your wings back?_

 _They returned them for this specific reason. I was meant to give them up to save you_

 _But if you give them up, they'll have access to Heaven_

 _Like you said, they want my wings and my soul_

 _Yeah?_

 _I don't own my soul, Angel, you do. You always have. Don't let them know that. So long as they only have my wings, they can't get into Heaven and we can still beat them_

"One of you, tear them out and make it painful." Scott ordered.

 _Please don't do this, Patch, there has to be another way_

 _There isn't_

The men approached Patch and let their hands grip the invisible wings. I saw Patch wince.

 _Don't look, Angel_

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I watched my guardian angel have his wings torn out.

The men had to double their work and have all four come over, two on each wing, gripping harshly. I then somehow saw his true wings. I had to assume it was the gift from Azrael.

"Now." Scott whispered.

The men gave a battle cry and pulled with all their strength and I heard Patch scream from the pain. I saw his blood dripping from where his wings started to release.

The men continued to pull and Patch's cries made my heart sink. His knuckles were turning white and I saw the tears dropping to the ground.

 _I love you, Nora_

 _I love you, Patch. But please, stop this_

I saw him shake his head.

They pulled one more time and his wings were completely torn out, his screams drowning out everything else. He arched in a back breaking motion than fell to the ground, his back bleeding from the rips.

I started to pull against my restraints and eventually loosened them enough that I was able to stand from the table and run over to him.

"Let's give them some privacy." Scott laughed as he pulled out one feather from Patch's wings and allowed it to drop to the floor beside us.

"Patch, please answer me." I cried.

He groaned his voice barely audible.

I pulled him close and cradled his head, trying to soothe him. I allowed my hand to drop to his scars, feeling the pain that Patch felt through our bond.

"I'm so sorry, Patch…"

His eyed closed and I felt his thoughts leave mine as he drifted into unconsciousness.

I held him tightly and vowed right then that Patch wouldn't kill Scott. I would.


	11. Regrets

I couldn't move. I couldn't feel. I didn't know what happened. I tried to sit up and the pain I felt radiated all over me.

As soon as I moved, I heard a small gasp, "Angel?" Patch's worried voice reached my ears.

"Patch?" I whispered.

His arms circled my waist, pulling me towards him.

"I thought I lost you." he mumbled, stroking my hair.

"I thought so, too." I cried from the pain.

"What happened? Tell me everything."

"Scott, he was waiting outside for me. I knew Gabriel and Michael were there, watching, so I drew him out for them to catch him, but he stabbed me first."

I watched Patch's eyes turn dark with fury, "Show me where."

I turned slightly and allowed him to lift the dark shirt I wore that concealed the color of my blood.

His fingers were gentle as he pulled the fabric up and I heard him growl when he saw my stomach.

"He did this to you?" he whispered.

I nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Angel, you must promise me you will never do anything like this again, don't ever leave my sight, promise me right now, Nora." his eyes poured into mine, the affection had me gasping for air.

"I promise." I nodded.

His hands were gently moving up from my stomach to my neck, to start gently massaging my knotted muscles. I moaned from the sensation and tipped my head forward to give him better access. I heard him laugh lightly as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine as he continued to massage my neck.

I threw myself into the kiss, circling my arms around him to bring him closer against me. But as soon as I moved, he started to gently pull away, shaking his head.

"You're extremely dangerous, you know." he smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Because I can never control myself around you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Right now it is. You need healing. I want to make you feel better, Angel, but I want nothing but to bury myself in the sheets with you held tightly against me."

I smiled at his thoughts.

"Do you know what I thought the first moment I saw you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He leaned closer to my lips, kissing me gently again. I didn't want to make him pull away again, so I stayed mostly still, only gently kissing him back.

 _I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. You reminded me of Christmas morning; of a night sky filled with the brightest stars. You made time stop for me; you made me see the world as a beautiful place again. You saved me, Angel; you made me see that the mistakes I'd made in the past were exactly that, in the past. I'd always been so consumed by my sins, my screw ups, not caring if the Archangels found me, running only because it was the only thrill I got out of life. But then you dared to love me, you dared to see me, I couldn't think of anything but you. You consumed my every thought and dream. I wanted nothing but to have you all to myself and now that I have you I don't want to ever let you go._

 _Patch, you were the only one that ever made me feel that I could amount to something, when you first told me you loved me, I didn't dare imagine anything else in the world could amount to the happiness you'd given me, because I knew nothing could ever compare. The way you kiss me, when you touch me, I feel like I'm about to soar to the heavens._

His kiss deepened as his fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. His tongue gently slid past by lips, his fingers stroking my cheek. My breathing accelerated, my chest rising against him. His hands pulled me gently closer to pull me on top of him, my legs straddling his hips, his arms circling my waist.

I screamed.

He pulled away, shocked, "Angel, what's wrong?"

I gasped as an invisible force threw me into the wall, choking me, pinning me.

I saw Patch try to get up from the bed to help me, but the same thing happened. His arms and legs began to dent the wall from the force. He released a scream of fury as he fought back, his arms trembling from the pressure.

Five figures suddenly appeared in the room all wearing white robes that hung loosely, with gold rope and metal wings. These wings looked different from Patch's. Patch's wings were a set of two with pitch black feathers all in one row, sprouting up and out. But these angels' wings had multiple sets, at least five on each side, the feathers were glowing with pure light, making the metal of them seem like it was burning.

I didn't know what to think, I had no idea who they were.

 _Who are they?_ I thought to Patch, but I didn't get a response. I felt like I was speaking to a wall.

"Release her!" Patch yelled at them.

"Jev, you have been found guilty of treason."

"What?" I screamed.

One of them turned to me, his hair was smoothed back and I noticed he wore a small band around his forehead with a symbol in the middle. As I looked closer, I noticed they all wore a golden band with a different symbol.

"Nora Grey, Azrael, you shall execute the Archangel, Jev."

"No!" I yelled back.

He suddenly stood in front of me, a blade balanced carefully in front of my chest.

"You are the Angel of Death, it is your duty to execute any and all that commit treason. Jev has committed the worst treason any angel possibly can."

"And what would that be?" I tried to say with a neutral tone, but the pressure from their power was starting to tear my joints apart.

"Michael is dead."

That made me pause. Michael? The Archangel, Michael? How could anyone kill Michael?

"Who could possibly kill an Archangel?" I asked.

"Another Archangel." he pointed to Patch.

The other four men went over to Patch to pull him from the wall, tossing him from the ceiling to the ground, making the apartment shake uncontrollably.

"Stop! What are you doing? Let him go!"

"He has committed a murder and must be punished for it! He has killed his own brother."

"Patch could never kill anyone unless they had committed treason as well, let him go!"

They continued to throw him around the room, making his skin become bruised and blackened, it wouldn't be long before they broke a bone.

"Stop it now!" I screamed.

The pressure holding me against the wall released my body and I suddenly felt a power come over me, one I'd never felt anything like. Azrael.

I felt her take over, but it was still my voice that spoke.

"Enough." she said.

"Azrael, you know you should not be risking such things, you could free Lucifer."

"The human race has become nearly extinct from Lucifer's games. It is time that we all fight."

"First you must execute this traitor." he said.

"I shall not." Azrael stared directly into his eyes.

"He has killed his own brother!" he pointed to Patch's limp body, his hair a mess and cuts and bruises covering him.

"No, he has not." Azrael said,

"He is the only one strong enough to kill Michael; no one else could have done it."

Azrael walked up closer to him, and stood toe to toe, cramming my head up to be able to stare directly into his eyes.

"There is a Nephilim here, his name is Scott. Not long ago, he has begun committing terrible crimes. Crimes that would make Father cringe. Just the other day, he stabbed this vessel," she said while lifting my shirt to show him the wound. "He has murdered, lied and done so much more. He is the one that killed Michael, not Jev."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am the Angel of Death, and Michael's name was on the list."

"Then you must go after this Nephilim and make him pay!"

"Silence, Raphael! I will not be sucked into your revenge schemes. We must preserve our energy for the Final Battle with Lucifer and you all know that we need Jev to win it, if you harm him again, you shall answer to me."

That made him back away slightly.

"You wouldn't dare." he whispered.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" she said. "Release Jev from the spell you've cast on him, never harm him again, do you understand me?" she said icily.

He backed away a few more paces, dragging Patch's body up to its full height, simply placing his hand on Patch's head to make him awaken from the trance he was in.

"You two always did love to break the rules," Raphael said, "This will cost you. We have proof that it was Jev that killed Michael."

"Do not dare question me, Raphael! Now leave!"

"You don't scare me, Azrael, you were Father's favorite because you did all the dirty work, you dealt with the mess that the humans have created and now you refuse to do your job and cleanse the earth of the infestation of Nephilim and fallen angels. Father will punish you for this and when that day comes, I shall smile from the heavens as you scream for forgiveness, but Father has given up on you."

Patch suddenly came up behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold, pushing his foot into the back of Raphael's knee, making him drop to the floor, kneeling.

"Don't you dare threaten her." Patch said.

Raphael smiled, "I shall do whatever I please, Jev and you are not one to give me orders, you gave up your wings to a pathetic Nephilim just to save a human body, nothing could ever be so pathetic."

Patch's hold tightened.

"Don't assume you know everything about us, times have changed, Raphael." Azrael said calmly.

"You two always were Father's greatest embarrassments, the only reason he loved you so much Azrael was because you were willing to stand up to him, he gave you the freest will of all of us. But when you fell for Jev, he became angry and you still stood up to him, disobeying his wishes, running away with Jev to the earth to have children, when you knew you couldn't conceive. Father would always forgive you, but not this time. Not when you refuse to do your duty that you swore an oath to."

"My oath does not include killing the man I love."

"Your oath is to swear eternal loyalty to Father and he wants Jev dead. Jev has caused nothing but trouble. There is a reason he is the brother of Lucifer, he always channeled evil. He brought evil into Heaven, made the possibility of Fallen Angels. He is the one to blame for all of humanity turning back on itself."

"No, Raphael, we all are to blame. We have the ability to destroy a human's life in one strike, but that does not give us the right. No one has the right to claim a life, but Father and you most of all, always wanted to be in Father's place, leading the armies of Heaven, but you were too scared of his wrath to ever truly do anything about it. Instead you've lead this double life, claiming allegiance to Father, swearing eternal faith to him, his son and all angels everywhere, when you've also been speaking with Lucifer while he's chained in Hell, trying to give him the information he needs when the Final Battle comes. I wouldn't be surprised if you told him that I've already arrived."

He smiled, "Father would never believe such things, I'm his favorite now, I'm the one that calls the shots and I will soon be the one to lead his army and all armies everywhere into battle."

"You will never be leader; you are a child, stuck in your ways of revenge, always seeing it from only one point of view, which is the difference between you and me. You would always give him what he wanted. I give him what he needs. What he needs is to see that the human race is not ready for the Final Battle, but we are. We are now going to march into Hell, with the angels behind us and destroy Lucifer."

He gasped, "You could never do such a thing, without evil there can be no good."

"Interesting, the Nephilim that has murdered Michael said the same thing," Azrael leaned down to his level, "You wouldn't be in allegiance with him, would you? Trying to put the Nephilim into power?"

"I would never betray my oath to Father." he said tightly.

"Yes and yet you always were a crafty one. Probably the best liar among us, but your time is up and I am the only one that carries out Father's wishes in death." Azrael stood, pulled out a glowing pointed dagger that I didn't even know was there and stabbed Raphael through his throat. His mouth opened to release a scream of pain, but before he could, his body disintegrated into dust.

The other four disappeared into the air and rose through the ceiling.

Patch rose and I felt Azrael give me control of my body again.

"I've always wanted to do that." Patch said with a small smile.

"Stab him in the throat?" I said.

He nodded, coming towards me and lifting his hand to cradle my face in a fierce kiss.

 _I love you Angel, I always have. Since the very beginning, you've been the only one for me; you were the only one that ever understood me_

 _Patch, I'm scared, I don't know what's going on_

 _Don't worry, I'm right here. You'll never be alone; I will never leave you. Not even Lucifer himself could steal me from you_

His hands roamed down to my hips and I jumped into his embrace, never breaking the kiss. He walked over to the bed and gently placed me down, trying to avoid my stomach as much as possible. But I didn't care about the pain. I just needed to be close to him.

 _Never leave me, Patch_

 _I would never be able to_

My hands pushed his shirt up, allowing my fingers to trace gently over his abs.

 _How I wish I could feel you, Angel_

My fingers tangled in his hair, my legs circling his waist.

 _Promise me you'll always let me love you_ his thoughts were filled with affection.

I nodded into the kiss.

 _You're so beautiful, Angel, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen_

I could feel the tears coming and I tried to hold them back, but they streamed over.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he asked worried, pulling away slightly.

"Nothing is wrong, Patch." I smiled while still crying, pulling him to me again, my lips molding to his.

He understood what I meant and placed his hand on the back of my neck, but he pulled away as if he had been burned.

"Patch?" I sat up as he backed away.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't understand how he could get burned or hurt from touching me, he couldn't feel.

"What happened, Patch?" I asked standing up, getting worried.

"You burned me somehow." he said, staring at his hand, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"I don't understand what you mean, you can't feel." I walked towards him, reaching my hand out to grasp his fingers when I saw a mark.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Turn around." he said.

I did as he asked and he swept my hair aside, I heard him gasp. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Angel, we're in trouble."

"What do you mean? Will you please tell me what's going on?" I was starting to get impatient. He turned me around again to have his arms circle around me.

"You have the mark." he whispered.

"What mark?"

"The mark of a traitor."

"What?" I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go.

"And so do I, Raphael must have done something."

"But why?"

Patch looked at me with worry, "Because he wants us dead."


	12. Weakness

Patch and I were able to escape from his place in Delphic and find a hotel that wasn't too swank or an eye sore. He paid with cash, giving fake names, making sure there was no way we could be tracked.

Patch decided to go out and pick up some food for me. He claimed it was for us, but I knew better than to believe that, he just wanted to make sure I could always eat something.

I decided to do some research on what we were up against. I immediately typed in 'Archangels', hoping to find what I was looking for.

Eventually, after a few minutes of searching through articles and different religions, I found one that seemed right.

I knew there were seven Archangels, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel and Saraqael. I had to assume that they were the figures that appeared earlier, but why was it only Raphael that was so aggressive? Why was he the only one that was speaking and trying to tell Azrael what to do? Why did he want Patch and me dead?

I didn't understand anything that was going on.

I continued reading and found that Gabriel typically serves as a messenger to humans from God.

I continued on to the section titled Gabriel's Horn.

 _In English-speaking culture, a familiar trope is the image of Gabriel blowing a trumpet blast to indicate the Lord's return to Earth._

So Gabriel was a messenger of God and all the Archangels wanted Patch and me dead for some reason.

It was then that I found something that really caught my eye.

 _Raphael bound Azrael under a desert called Dudael according to Enoch. "And again the Lord said to Raphael:_

 _"_ _Bind Azrael hand and foot and cast her into the darkness: and make an opening in the desert, which is in Dudael and cast her therein. And place upon her rough and jagged rocks and cover her with darkness and let her abide there forever and cover her face that she may not see light. And on the day of the great judgment she shall be cast into the fire."_

My heart stopped.

God had Raphael lock Azrael under a desert? It didn't make any sense, why on earth would he do that? Why was Azrael meant to burn when the Final Judgment came? I thought Azrael was the one that passed judgment. None of this made any sense. I had to tell Patch, I had to ask what he knew of this.

 _Raguel is referred to as the Archangel of justice, fairness, harmony and vengeance. In the Book of Enoch Raguel is one of the seven Archangels whose function is to take vengeance on the world of the luminaries who have transgressed God's laws. Raguel brings a course of fire which persecutes all the fallen luminaries. Raguel also shows Enoch the Seven Mountains and in the midst of it- the high mountain which is the throne of God where the Lord of Glory will sit along with the tree of wisdom._

 _Raguel watches over other angels to make sure they are working well together with mortals in a harmonious and orderly fashion according to Divine order and will. Raguel brings all the other Archangels and angels to account for their improper deeds. Before the Son of Man arrives he will inhabit a man to take vengeance on the luminaries._

 _As described in Enoch, these are the leaders of 200 angels that are turned into Fallen Angels due to their taking wives, mating with human women and teaching forbidden knowledge. Remiel is the Angel of Hope and he is credited with two tasks: he is responsible for divine visions and he guides the souls of the faithful into Heaven. He is described as "one of the Holy Angels whom God has set over those who rise" from the dead, in effect the angel that watches over those that are to resurrect. He is said to have been the Archangel responsible for the destruction of the armies of Sennacherib, as well as being the bearer of the instructions of the seven Archangels._

I filed a reminder to myself to look up Nephilim and most of all, Azrael.

 _Judaic-Christian texts say Sariel is the Angel of Death attributed to the fifth angel Apollyon. The name Azrael is listed in Muslim and Islamic theology as the Angel of Death "forever writing in a large book and forever erasing what she writes: what she writes is the birth of man, what she erases is the name of the man at death"._

 _Sariel is identified as being the same angel as Saraqael, said in the Book of Enoch to be the fifth Archangel, set over spirits who sin in the spirit, concerned with the fate of angels that violate divine law. Before the identification of Sariel as the fifth Archangel, however, the Book of Enoch identifies Sariel as one of the fallen host's "chiefs of tens."_

I sat back in my chair, trying to take in all this information. There were seven Archangels and they all came to visit Patch and me to try and kill us. Well, kill Patch. But why did they call Patch and Azrael Archangels, too? They weren't telling us something.

 _Time to suck it up, Nora_

I typed in 'Nephilim', holding my breath.

 _The Nephilim were the offspring of the "sons of God" and the "daughters of men"; and giants who inhabited Canaan._

 _The Brown-Driver-Briggs Lexicon gives the meaning of Nephilim as "giants". Many suggested interpretations are based on the assumption that the word is a derivative of Hebrew verbal root n-ph-l "fall". Robert Baker Girdle stone argued the word comes from the Hiphil causative stem, implying that the Nephilim are to be perceived as "those that cause others to fall down". Adam Clarke took it as passive, "fallen", "apostates". Ronald Hendel states that it is a passive form "ones who have fallen", equivalent grammatically to paqid "one who is appointed" asir, "one who is bound", etc. According to the Brown-Driver-Briggs Lexicon, the basic etymology of the word Nephilim is "dubious" and various suggested interpretations are "all very precarious"._

 _The majority of ancient biblical versions, including the Septuagint, Theodotion, Latin Vulgate, Samarita Targum, Targum Onkelos and Targum Neofiti, interpret the word to mean "giants". Symmachus translates it as "the violent ones" and Aquila's translation has been interpreted to mean either "the fallen ones" or "the ones falling upon their enemies."_

 _"Now it came about, when men began to multiply on the face of the land, and daughters were born to them, that the sons of God saw that the daughters of men were beautiful; and they took wives for themselves, whomever they chose. Then the LORD said, "My Spirit shall not strive with man forever, because he also is flesh; nevertheless his days shall be one hundred and twenty years." The Nephilim were on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of men, and they bore children to them. Those were the mighty men who were of old, men of renown."_

 _According to texts, the fallen angels who begat the Nephilim were cast into Tartarus, a place of 'total darkness'. However, Jubilees also states that God granted ten percent of the disembodied spirits of the Nephilim to remain after the flood, as demons, to try to lead the human race astray until the Final Judgment._

 _And it came to pass when the children of men had multiplied that in those days were born unto them beautiful and comely daughters. And the angels, the children of the heaven, saw and lusted after them, and said to one another: 'Come, let us choose us wives from among the children of men and beget us children.' And Semjaza, who was their leader, said unto them: 'I fear ye will not indeed agree to do this deed, and I alone shall have to pay the penalty of a great sin.' And they all answered him and said: 'Let us all swear an oath, and all bind us by mutual imprecations not to abandon this plan but to do this thing.' Then swear them all together and bound themselves by mutual imprecations upon it. And they were in all two hundred; who descended in the days of Jared on the summit of Mount Hermon, and they called it Mount Hermon, because they had sworn and bound themselves by mutual imprecations upon it..._

I couldn't help but scroll back up the page to the link to Fallen Angels. I wanted to listen to the nausea forming in my stomach, but I ignored it in the end and clicked the link.

 _A Fallen Angel is a wicked or rebellious angel that has been cast out of Heaven. Biblical commentators often use Fallen Angel to describe angels who sinned or angels cast down to the Earth from the War in Heaven; Satan, demons, or certain Watchers._

 _A Jewish myth of angels coming down to earth rather than being cast down, referred to as the myth of angelic descent, is found chiefly in the Jewish pseud epigraphic Book of Enoch, and the Qumran Book of Giants and perhaps. These Watchers became "enamored" with human women and had intercourse with them. The offspring of these unions, and the knowledge they were given, corrupted human beings and the earth. A number of apocryphal works, including Enoch link this transgression with the Great Deluge. This myth was adopted by early Christianity, but abandoned by Rabbinic Judaism and later Christianity. During the period immediately before the rise of Christianity, the intercourse between these Watchers and human women was often seen as the first fall of the angels._

 _The Hebrew Bible does not say that Satan is an angel, nor that he is fallen: it uses the corresponding Hebrew word, which means "adversary", of human opponents or some evil influence, but in three places it personifies Satan as a character, always inferior to God's power: it portrays him as an accuser, a seducer or a heavenly persecutor. In Jewish pseudepigrapha, especially apocalypses, he appears as the chief evil figure, "ruler of a demonic host, influencing event throughout the world, cast out of heaven as a Fallen Angel." Later texts present him as destined to be conquered by the angels or the messiah._

 _In Christianity also Satan, though capable of disguising himself as an "angel of light", is the leader of the fallen angels. The New Testament tells of "that ancient serpent, who is called the devil and Satan, the deceiver of the whole world," being thrown down to the earth together with his angels._

 _Luke has Jesus say: "I saw Satan fall like lightning from heaven"._

I couldn't read anymore, not about Fallen Angels, none of it made any connection to Patch, not with the way he was today.

Time for the big moment of truth I told myself. But before I could type anything, Patch came in through the door, carrying bags of groceries.

I stood and helped him put the food away, but he knew something was wrong.

"Angel, talk to me." he said sweetly, playing with a strand of my hair.

I paused, looking into his eyes, "I need your help, Patch." I whispered.

"Anything." he nodded.

"I was looking some things up online, and what I've found is… terrifying."

He gave a puzzled look, "What things have you been searching?"

"Archangels… Fallen Angels, Nephilim, Lucifer, stuff like that."

"You already know everything about that stuff, why are you scared? What have you found?"

"Something about me." I started to cry, gripping a handful of his shirt and laying my head against his chest.

He circled his arms around me, rocking me slowly from side to side. "What do you mean about you?"

"Azrael."

His breath caught for a moment, "Angel, those times have passed. That doesn't reflect who you are at all."

"This isn't about the past, Patch, I read about my future."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come, I'll show you." I pulled his hand to the computer and showed him the scripture that scared me the most.

I watched his eyes skim over the scripture and his black eyes poured into mine. "I had no idea about this. I don't understand Azrael was always one of our strongest, why would Father lock her away? We were always together, he knew how strong our love was, I don't understand." he started to pace the room, his hand stroking his chin as he thought.

"See why I need you now?" I was on the verge of crying again.

He nodded, "You want to search up Azrael, don't you?"

"Yes." I squeaked.

He came over, kissed me hard, lifted me and placed me on his lap, sitting down in the computer chair.

He gripped my hand, "Here we go," he said quietly as he typed in the name.

 _Azrael is the Archangel of Death. Depending on the outlook and precepts of various religions in which she is a figure, Azrael may be portrayed as residing in the Third Heaven. In one of her forms, she has four faces and four thousand wings, and her whole body consists of eyes and tongues, the number of which corresponds to the number of people inhabiting the Earth. She will be the last to die, recording and erasing constantly in a large book the names of men at birth and death._

 _In Jewish mysticism, she is commonly referred to as "Azriel," not "Azrael." The Zohar—a holy book of the Jewish mystical tradition of Kabbalah— presents a positive depiction of Azriel. The Zohar says that Azriel receives the prayers of faithful people when they reach heaven, and also commands legions of Heavenly Angels. Accordingly, Azrael is associated with the South and is considered to be a high-ranking commander of God's angels._

 _The Qur'an states that the angel of death takes the soul of every person and returns it to God. However, the Qur'an makes it clear that only God knows when and where each person will be taken by death, thus making it clear that the Angel of Death has no power of her own._

 _In Sikh scriptures written by Guru Nanak Dev Ji, God sends Azrael only to people who are unfaithful and unrepentant for their sins. Azrael appears on earth in human form and hits sinful people on the head with her scythe to kill them and extract their souls from their bodies. Then she takes their souls to Hell, and makes sure that they get the punishment that Waheguru decrees once she judges them. This would portray her as more of an Avenging Angel, or Angel of Retribution than a simple Angel of Death._

 _The "Angel of the Lord" smites 185,000 men in the Assyrian camp. When the Angel of Death passes through to smite the Egyptian first-born, God prevents "the destroyer" from entering houses with blood on the lintel and side posts. The "destroying angel" rages among the people in Jerusalem. In Chronicle the "angel of the Lord" is seen by King David standing "between the earth and the heaven, having a drawn sword in her hand stretched out over Jerusalem." The biblical Book of Job uses the general term "destroyers", which tradition has identified with "destroying angels", and Prov. uses the term the "angels of death"._

 _The memitim are a type of angel from biblical lore associated with the mediation over the lives of the dying. The name is derived from the Hebrew word mĕmīt_ _ǐ_ _m and refers to angels that brought about the destruction of those whom the guardian angels no longer protected._

 _According to the Midrash, the Angel of Death was created by God on the first day. Her dwelling is in heaven, whence she reaches earth in eight flights; whereas Pestilence reaches it in one; she has twelve wings. "Over all people have I surrendered thee the power," said God to the Angel of Death, "only not over this one which has received freedom from death through the Law." It is said of the Angel of Death that she is full of eyes. In the hour of death, she stands at the head of the departing one with a drawn sword, to which clings a drop of gall. As soon as the dying man sees Death, he is seized with a convulsion and opens his mouth, whereupon Death throws the drop into it. This drop causes his death; he turns putrid, and his face becomes yellow. The expression "the taste of death" originated in the idea that death was caused by a drop of gall._

 _"Man, on the day of his death, falls down before the Angel of Death like a beast before the slaughterer"_

 _"The Angel of Death said to me, 'Only for the sake of the honor of mankind do I not tear off their necks as is done to slaughtered beasts'"_

 _Of the four Jewish methods of execution, three are named in connection with the Angel of Death: Burning—by pouring hot lead down the_ _victim's throat—, slaughtering—by beheading—, and throttling. The Angel of Death administers the particular punishment that God has ordained for the commission of sin._

 _The Angel of Death, who is identified by some with Satan, immediately after her creation had a dispute with God as to the light of the Messiah. When Eve touched the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, she perceived the Angel of Death, and thought, "Now I shall die, and God will create another wife for Adam." Adam also had a conversation with the Angel of Death. It was Moses who most often had dealings with the angel. At the rebellion of Korah, Moses saw her. It was the Angel of Death in the form of Pestilence who snatched away 15,000 every year during the wandering in the wilderness. When the Angel of Death came to Moses and said, "Give me thy soul," Moses called to her: "Where I sit thou hast no right to stand." The Angel retired ashamed and reported the occurrence to God. Again, God commanded her to bring the soul of Moses. The Angel went and, not finding him, inquired of the sea, of the mountains, and of the valleys; but they knew nothing of him. Really, Moses did not die through the Angel of Death, but through God's kiss._

 _Solomon once noticed that the Angel of Death was grieved. When questioned as to the cause of her sorrow, she answered: "I am requested to take your two beautiful scribes." Solomon at once charged the demons to convey his scribes to Luz, where the Angel of Death could not enter. When they were near the city, however, they both died. The Angel laughed on the next day, whereupon Solomon asked the cause of her mirth. "Because," answered the Angel, "thou didst send the youths thither, whence I was ordered to fetch them". Often, she resorts to strategy in order to interrupt and seize her victim._

 _One may not escape the Angel of Death, nor say to her, 'Wait until I put my affairs in order,' or 'there is my son, my slave: take him in my stead.'" Where the Angel of Death appears, there is no remedy. If one who has sinned has confessed his fault, the Angel of Death may not touch him. God protects from the Angel of Death._

 _By acts of benevolence, the anger of the Angel of Death is overcome; when one fails to perform such acts the Angel of Death will make her appearance. The Angel of Death receives her order from God. As soon as she has received permission to destroy, however, she makes no distinction between good and bad._

I stood from Patch's lap, unable to read anymore. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I was a monster. Or rather, Azrael was. But still, I was reading this and all the while I was supposed to believe that I was some kind of Angel of Death. That I used to go around killing people with no sense of right or wrong.

I sensed Patch come up behind me, his hands gently gripping my hips, bringing me against his chest as he placed his chin on my shoulder, leaning his head to kiss my neck slowly.

"Angel." he whispered.

I felt the tears swell up as I lifted my hand to caress his head, "I'm scared, Patch." I cried, turning around to face him.

He shushed me, pressing his lips to mine.

 _I love you, angel. We'll get through this. I'll never leave you, I swear._


	13. Strength

I stood from his lap, walking around in circles trying to get my thoughts straight. I allowed my fingers to numbly touch the back of my neck, feeling the rigid depth of the mark that Patch also had on his left hand. He refused to show me what it looked like, fearing it would haunt me, but sometimes my imagination was my own worst enemy.

I peered over at him quickly, but he was leaning forward in the chair, his elbows balanced on his knees, his hands covering his mouth as he was deep in thought.

I quietly snuck out of the room into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light since it was the middle of the day and pulled the two mirrors on the medicine cabinet open to mirror each other so I could see the back of my neck.

It wasn't large, but it was a decent size. It looked like an upside down cross at first, but it had a circle on the top, with the cross closer to the bottom with an arrow pointing down. And between the cross and the circle, there was a thick line that was wider on the right, than slanted down to wind around itself twice. All in black of course. It looked a little like a tattoo.

"I thought I asked you not to look." Patch whispered in the doorway.

"I had to." I responded with stubbornness.

He slowly stepped closer holding up his left hand to allow me to see his traitor mark, identical to mine.

"You could have just tried to look at mine instead of seeing it on yourself."

"You wouldn't have let me." I answered as I slowly stepped back to sit on the toilet seat.

He released a heavy sigh of agitation.

"Angel, we'll get through this. We just have to stay together and not let them get between us."

"It's not them I'm worried about, Patch." I allowed my head to fall.

"What are you worried about?" He knelt down to meet his eyes with mine.

"I'm worried about me; I'm the Angel of fucking Death! I kill innocent children; I steal fathers away from their unborn babies when they've done nothing wrong, all because their name is on some stupid list that goes on for eternity!"

"Shush," he stood and took me into his arms, lifting me easily. "I've told you before, Angel, that's not you. That's Azrael; she's very different from you."

"Then why did Michael and Gabriel tell me that she and I are one and the same?"

"Your souls, your souls are one and the same, but your heart," he allowed his hand to hover over my chest, "your heart is very different. Azrael simply does her job; she doesn't have the luxury of asking questions. Being the Angel of Death is a very trying demand and it can wreak havoc on your soul and conscience. Azrael would come home to me crying when she had to take the life of an unborn baby, an innocent life that never got to take its first breath. But Father knew she would be able to pull through it. I don't know if it was because we had each other, or simply because he had that much faith in her, I know I did."

"Why don't I remember anything about our life up in Heaven?"

"You're not allowed to." he said as he slowly laid me on the bed.

"Why?"

"It's just the way things are, love." he pulled the sheets aside and slid in close with me, capturing me in his warm embrace.

"I don't like the way things are." I mumbled.

He laughed, nuzzling my ear.

"Patch?"

"Mhmm?"

"What does the traitor mark mean in relation to us?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, since we're now outlawed angels, doesn't that mean we can...?"

Recognition dawned on his features, but he didn't smile. "I don't think we can. The Archangels are just waiting for us to do something stupid so they can kill us."

"I don't think they'll be bothering us for a while, thanks to Azrael. She kind of scared the hell out of them."

He laughed again, "That's very true, it was always a bad idea to piss Azrael off." he pulled me in tighter.

"You won't let me touch you, will you?"

He shook his head, slowing his breathing down.

I sighed, slightly pouting.

"No pouting." he mumbled against my neck.

I smiled. He knew me so well.

I pushed my hip on the bed sheet back a little bit, allowing my behind to become fully flush with his pelvis. I heard his hiss, his grip tightening.

"Nora."

I giggled, "You didn't say I couldn't tease you."

He let out an exasperated groan, quickly turning me slightly to allow his weight to pin me to the mattress.

His fingers slowly trailed down to my wrists, than pulled them up to pin them above my head. His mouth fell to my neck and I stretched to the opposite side, giving him all the access he wanted. His nose slowly trailed up to behind my ear, than his tongue darted out to trail back down to my pulse. He gave a slight nip with his teeth, making me cry out.

 _Those sounds you make, Angel... they'll be the death of me_

"Patch." I moaned.

 _You know you can't say my name like that, Angel, I'll lose what little control I have_ he sent to me as his mouth went to the other side of my neck, his fingers lightly tracing along my wrists.

"And that would be a bad thing?" I smiled.

 _Bad girl_

His tone made me start to rub my thighs together, trying to get any stimulation I could.

"Ah," he said as he pulled his mouth away to dart his free hand to stop my movements. "No coming until I say so." he grinned as I pouted again.

I allowed my knees to fall open as far I could, "Do your worst." I challenged.

He stared for a moment, his gaze locked on mine.

He shook his head, suddenly pulling back, "I can't, Nora." he stepped off the bed.

"Patch, wait." I sat up.

"I can't risk it."

"Patch, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

He studied me for a moment, then walked back over to the bed, crawling on the sheets to lie down beside me. I turned towards him, welcoming his embrace once again.

"The sin is gone." I whispered.

His grip tightened slightly, "That won't change anything Nora, I won't risk your safety or your life."

I sighed, giving up. I allowed my eyes to close, welcoming the deep sleep that came within minutes, Patch's breathing slow and steady helping me to doze off.

I woke in the middle of the night, frighteningly aware of how quickly my life could possibly end. I had to fight with everything in me. I had to make sure that every moment Patch and I had spent together wasn't going to simply be cast into the past as if it didn't matter.

I turned over in the twisted sheets to find him thrashing around, but not making any sound.

Did Patch have night terrors? Why wouldn't he have told me about this?

It would certainly make sense for why he didn't sleep very much. But what could a Fallen Angel possibly have night terrors about?

I didn't know if I should wake him. He might get scared and confused of where he is or what's happening. I sat up in the bed to watch him bunch the sheet between his fists, his knuckles going white. His mind was completely closed off, I couldn't hear any thoughts or any hint as to what might be causing him to act this way.

He kept his mouth tightly shut, tossing and turning. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to wake him.

I tried for the gentle approach first, allowing the love and worry in my voice to ring soundly as I pushed my thoughts into his.

 _Patch?_

No response. But at least his movements weren't as powerful.

 _Patch, wake up_

Still nothing. His head turned towards me. His breathing still too fast for him to be sleeping peacefully.

"Patch." I said out loud.

He woke with a jerk, his chest sweating through his black t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning closer to him.

His breathing came in labored gasps, his eyes darting around the room.

He finally looked at me, registering that he was awake.

He pulled me close against his chest, his legs even coming to wrap around me as he rocked us back and forth.

"Patch, what happened? Why are you so scared?"

"I lost you..." he whispered.

I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't budge.

"What do you mean, you lost me?"

"In the dream... you were gone, dead; killed by the Archangels."

He let me pull away this time, so I could gently caress his face with my fingers, looking him in the eye as I said, "Patch, not even Lucifer could steal me from you, do you really think I'd allow the Archangels to take me? Or even give them the chance to?"

He just stared at me, like he was lost.

 _Patch, I'm here and I love you_

He nodded, his head falling as he started to shiver.

"Let's get this off you." I said, slowly letting my hands slip underneath the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and bringing him under the covers to warm him.

But after a few minutes of my rubbing his arms and having the blanket tucked around us, he still wasn't warming up. Even though he couldn't feel it, his body needed to stay warm.

"Patch, you're not getting warmed up." I said as I looked down at him.

"The only way I have of knowing you're right is because my teeth are chattering." he said slowly so I could understand him.

"I think you're going into shock."

"I think you may be right." he tried to sit up but I pushed him back down to the sheets.

"What are you doing?"

 _Distracting you_

I quickly pulled off the shirt that was too large for me, allowing my breasts to become the center of his attention.

 _Angel..._

I smiled. I sought his hands to entangle them with mine, our fingers locking together so easily. As easy as breathing, for us. I looked at him beneath me as I straddled him and slowly leaned down to press my lips to his. He welcomed me eagerly, his teeth gently nipping my bottom lip. I brought our joined hands closer to my chest, quickly releasing his fingers to make his hands drop to my breasts, excited for what he wanted to do.

 _Nora, I can't_ —

 _Don't think, Patch, just feel me_

It wasn't just for his sake that I was doing this; I could feel something terrible coming. Possibly thanks to the perception of Azrael, but I knew that I didn't have much longer with the man I loved. And I'll be damned if I was going to spend it sleeping. We wanted one thing, the one thing that kept escaping us, but I was done waiting. I was going to take it and nothing was going to stop me.

His hands cupped my breasts gently, rubbing his thumbs across my pebbled nipples, as a groan slipped past his lips. I sat back and allowed him to watch me bask in the pleasure that he gave me.

I threw my head back, nearly releasing the moan I was trying to hold back.

 _What I wouldn't give to see you do that while I'm inside you, Angel_

I smiled and started to rock my hips back and forth against his erection. I bit my lip as his hands lowered to my hips to grip them tightly.

 _I wish I could feel you, Nora_

A thought struck me. I was an Archangel after all, thanks to Azrael being awakened early. And I had powers, maybe I could...

 _Patch, take my hands and don't let go, I've got an idea_

I took his hands and leaned down to kiss him again, allowing all my love for him to flow through.

 _Feel me... Feel me... Feel me_

 _Angel..._

He gasped a moment later and pulled back in shock.

"Nora, how the hell did you do that?"

"I have no clue, but I'm not wasting the opportunity,"

I brought his hands down to my panties and allowed his fingers to pull at the fabric.

"I hope you're not overly fond of these." he whispered as he ripped them away, then tossed me to the sheets, our breathing now labored once again by our excitement.

I wanted to help him remove his boxer briefs, but he swatted my hands away, smiling.

Once he was freed of his clothing, I admired the sight I was about to devour. His chest was always quite wide, his shoulders the widest part of him. My gaze slowly followed down to his abdomen, his breathing making it rise and fall quickly. And even lower than that... I felt my cheeks blush.

He pushed me down to the bed, his weight on me making it clear who was in charge. His lips met mine with desperation, as his fingers went to between my thighs, quickly knowing exactly where to push and pet.

 _Angel..._

I moaned loudly, "Patch..."

 _I need more, please Patch..._

 _Anything for my Angel_

He pulled me up to a sitting position, his mouth lowering to my breasts. His tongue darted out first, than his teeth bit slightly but hard enough to make me gasp.

 _Patch, you know what I want, please_

 _I've waited so long for you, Nora, I'm not going to allow this moment to escape me and not admire what's mine_

His large hand gripped my breast roughly, his lips suckling around my nipple, while his other hand pulled at my other one.

 _Patch, I can't wait any longer_

 _My greedy girl..._

I allowed my weight to push him down to the bed, but he didn't release his mouth from my breast, causing me to throw my head back and moan loudly again.

"I want you so bad, Patch." I whispered.

He groaned a response as my hand slowly slid between our bodies as I gently trailed my fingers from the bottom of his shaft to the top, swirling it around slowly.

"Nora." he moaned my name with such desperation; I clenched my thighs together again.

"I need to come, Patch, please, please."

 _Yes, Angel_

His hand darted to between my thighs again, quickly plunging two fingers through my slick heat.

" _Ah_!" I gasped, biting my bottom lip sub-consciously.

He curled his fingers tightly, hitting that perfect spot that would make me lose my mind. I rode his fingers powerfully, making his body rock with mine.

 _You're so fucking beautiful, Nora_

I slowly started to pump him, wanting to make him as crazy as I was. I pulled away sharply, making his fingers fall out, as I moved down to his throbbing member, licking my lips in anticipation. I leaned down, slowly taking him past my lips, darting my tongue out to lick the tip as I sucked simultaneously.

"Fuck." he gasped, hissing loudly.

His hand went to my hair, first stroking and twirling my locks, keeping still, allowing me to have my fun.

I pushed him eagerly to the back of my throat, earning a loud moan from him. I continued to pump his shaft, my tongue swirling around his hard length. I loved making him gasp when I'd let him fall past my lips only to push him to my throat hard again.

 _Angel, I can't hold on much longer..._

I moaned around his length, pumping him fast, his hips thrusting with my movements. His hand became a fist in my hair, gently pulling the strands away to watch me. I let my eyes look up to him for a moment, than closed them again, relishing the power I had.

 _No, Angel, look at me_

His other hand gently stroked along my jaw as I continued to take him deeply in my mouth.

 _I want to see your eyes when I come_

His fist in my hair continued to pull gently, his fingers of his other hand tracing my jaw line to my bottom lip, his hips thrusting powerfully.

 _Nora..._

 _Patch, I want you to come, please_

 _Angel, baby_

He thrust three more times, than stilled, but I continued to pump him, my tongue licking up and down the thick shaft, my lips tightly sucking.

" _Uhn_!" he groaned as I felt him release against my tongue. His eyes only slightly closed as he released, but didn't break eye contact with me. I saw nothing but love as I greedily swallowed every drop he gave, pulling his length out completely to lick the tip, pulling my fist up just a little bit to make that last bit come out, than tightly seal my lips over it again. I still wanted so much more that I pushed him to the back of my throat, but he put his finger underneath my chin making me release him. I looked up at him with question.

"My turn." he smiled.

I didn't argue as he pushed me down to the sheets, his hand darting to my sex, his fingers quickly taking me to the edge of orgasm.

My lips parted and before I could bite down on my lip, he eagerly pushed his lips to mine, his tongue demanding entrance. I was only too pleased to give it to him, his fingers making my mind go blank. I couldn't form the words I wanted to tell him.

 _Patch... I'm close... so close_

 _Don't hold back, Angel, I want all of you_

" _Ah_!" I arched my back, breaking our kiss. I started to whine, begging, pleading for him to make me come.

 _Patch, please!_

 _I know, Angel, I know_

His lips took my nipple, his teeth gently grazing.

 _Harder, Patch, harder_

 _I don't want to hurt you_

 _You won't! Harder!_

He bit down hard, curling his fingers just right and I came hard. I screamed, biting my bottom lip, clutching his arms, holding on as he took me over the edge.

 _Angel, you're so fucking perfect_

He released my nipple to bite down on my neck, easily marking me.

Before I could come down from my high, he worked his way down my body to stop between my legs, pushing them apart. He pushed his tongue past my folds, his fingers slipping into my tight core again, making me even more sensitive.

" _Yes_!" I called out, arching my back again.

 _Bite your lip again; I love it when you bite your lip_

His teeth pulled gently on my clit and I happily followed his order, biting hard on my lip again to keep from crying out.

He pushed his tongue from the bottom of my sex to the top, swirling my clit, sucking hard. My hips started to rock with his mouth, my hand gripping his hair to try to somehow make him go deeper.

 _Patch, I can't come again so quickly_

 _I think you can_

"Mhmm! Uhn! Patch!"

 _Watch me, Angel; I want to watch you come for me_

I darted my eyes to meet his again, his fingers scratching my thighs as he held me tightly with my hips still rolling with his mouth. I came hard against his heavenly mouth, calling out loudly for him, never breaking our eye contact.

He moved so quickly I nearly didn't understand what happened. He was on top of me so quickly, his mouth still tasting of my orgasm.

 _I can't believe I can finally feel you, Nora... I want to feel all of you, right now_

"Please, Patch, I need you inside me, I can't wait any longer."

He smiled as he kissed me sweetly, inching closer, closer...

 _It may hurt_

 _Damn it, Patch!_

He laughed as he nuzzled my neck, than slipped just the head of his thick erection past my heat, making me buck wildly.

He took a deep breath, than plunged deeply.

I gasped, my knees tightening around him.

 _Angel... god, you're so tight_

I panted and bit gently into his shoulder.

 _Fuck... Nora_

I started to move against him, not giving a damn about the pain. I felt him go deeper, my third orgasm already approaching.

 _Christ, baby, you're coming again?_

 _Make me come, Patch, please, I need to come again_

 _My greedy girl... you want me to make you come again?_

He held my hips down, causing me to still. I whimpered, trying to thrash against him.

 _Tell me what you want me to do, Nora, be explicit_

"I want..."

 _Yes?_

"Want..."

 _You gotta tell me what you want, Angel_

 _You! I want you! Please, Patch! Make me come again, I can't stand it!_

He pulled all the way out and pounded back in, causing my entire body to jolt as if I'd been shocked.

" _AH_!"

 _Fuck!_

He leaned up on his arms, his hips thrusting powerfully against my legs, my breasts bouncing with his movements. I couldn't stop my legs from shaking as I came for him again.

 _Baby... I love feeling you come around me_

He slowed his thrusting to grab my hands and hold them over my head, making my breasts lift.

 _Wrap your legs around me, Angel; I'm going to make you come again_

 _Yes! Patch!_

I pulled him deeper inside me as I did as he demanded, and he started to pump wildly into me.

 _So fucking tight... All mine... You're mine, Angel_

I moaned, lifting my hips to meet his thrusts.

 _No, no, love, no coming until I say_

 _But..._

His hands tightened around my wrist, making me cry out blissfully.

 _Christ_

He gentled his thrusts again, making me frustrated, crazed.

 _I want you aching for me, baby... I want you begging for me_

 _Please!_

I cried out, bucking wildly trying to make him move the way I wanted.

"PATCH!"

He laughed, then plowed into me once more.

 _Let me come, please, please, let me come again_

He pulled out than pounded in, slowly but powerfully hitting that sweet spot.

"Come for me, Angel, let me feel it."

" _Yes_! _Ah_! _Patch_! _Yes, yes, yes_!"

 _Holy fuck! Uhn! Nora!_

I felt him pulse deeply inside me, his orgasm triggering my own. I thrashed against him as his mouth went to my neck again and bit down hard.

He continued to slowly thrust inside me, pulling back slightly to kiss me lovingly.

 _I love you_

"Patch, I love you, so much."

He released my wrists to pull me on top of him as he flipped us over, and I felt his shaft softening inside my sex. His arms wrapped around me protectively, his face nuzzling my breasts.

"Thank you, Nora."

"For what?" I yawned.

"For giving me the ability to feel again. I can't tell you how long I've waited, wanted to just feel your skin, your hair, but you let me feel so much more."

I smiled, pushing down a little bit to lay my chin on his chest.

His hand rose to trace lightly over my cheek, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Nora." he whispered.

I could only gasp, staring at him. Speechless.

"You're the one, Nora, we've had past lives together, we've fought through so much and I can't be without you."

I smiled and felt my eyes tearing up, "Patch... I'd want nothing more than to spend my life with you." I leaned up to kiss him deeply.

That simple kiss became something so much deeper and I felt myself approaching orgasm again.

He smiled against my lips, his tongue meeting mine.

 _My greedy Angel wants more?_

I nodded as his hands entangled in my hair again, his hips thrusting gently.

But I still had that terrible feeling... always in the back of my mind. What did it mean?


	14. Death

I opened my eyes to the sound of rain. And the bed empty.

We were able to sneak back in to his apartment in Delphic and I welcomed the familiar bed and black silk sheets.

"Patch?" I called when I sat up, covering myself with the black silk sheet.

He didn't respond, but walked in with a tray of bacon, eggs, hasbrowns, French toast, pancakes and orange juice.

"Wow." I smiled.

He sheepishly smiled back, "I couldn't sleep much earlier, so I decided to give you the royal treatment." he sat down and placed the tray over my lap. I noticed another cup as well with some brown powder in it.

"What's this one for?" I held it up.

"Hot chocolate, since it's raining outside." he held up a kettle with some fresh boiling water in it and filled up the mug, the smell completely engulfing my senses.

"You might want to watch how much hot chocolate you give me; you might come in second place." I laughed as I blew away some of the steam.

"And you even blow it right in front of me, do you not see my heart breaking over here?" he faked with his hand over his chest.

I shrugged, "He pleasures me in ways you just can't compare to."

He reached over and griped the hot mug, "I'll take that." he put the hot chocolate over on the bed side table and leaned over the tray of food.

"I certainly hope all of this isn't for me." I eyed the food.

"I'll have half." he snatched a piece of bacon and chewed it.

We ate our breakfast smiling and laughing and I daydreamed about our night.

"You're doing it again." he said not meeting my eyes.

"What?"

"Thinking of last night."

"It's kind of hard not to." I blushed.

His hand reached over and gripped mine, our fingers locking.

"I know." he said quietly, his free hand lifting to stroke my cheek down to my jaw line, sending shivers up my spine.

 _Angel..._

I moaned at the sound of his voice in my mind, that sexy tone nearly making me melt in his arms.

He pushed the tray of what remained of the food and my lips met with his. The sheet fell away and exposed my breasts to him and I smiled when he looked down and held them gently in his palms. His mouth lowered and he caught my nipple between his teeth and gently tugged, in such a perfect way that I threw my head back and gasped. I felt his other hand slowly reach up and grip a handful of my hair to pull back gently, keeping my neck exposed.

The sheet was pulled away completely and his member was already stiff, waiting for my attention.

My hand reached out, but he stopped me.

 _I want to try something_

I nodded my answer and he effortlessly pulled me on top of his sitting up position. He pushed past my heat; my swollen lips from last night making him feel that much larger.

 _Fuck..._

He leaned his head back and kept still a moment, than his hands at the small of my back pushed me forward so my breasts were at perfect level with his mouth.

My fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled his mouth closer to my nipple, begging for his tongue.

"Please, Patch."

 _I love it when you beg, Angel_

He smiled as his mouth closed around my breast for the second time, his other hand trailing down my back to my behind, his fingers spreading and gripping hard as he started to push even further inside me.

I moaned and held the back of his head tightly, my lips pressing a kiss to his hair as he increased his thrusting.

"Patch... I'm..."

 _Yes, Angel_

He stopped suddenly and I nearly screamed in frustration.

 _Patch!_

He released my breast and smiled up at me

"Why did you stop?" I whined.

"Say please." he teased.

"You are such a jerk!" I tried to beat him at his own game and sit up to pull myself away from him, but he held me tightly.

"Say please." he repeated.

"No." I said back stubbornly.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned again, thrusting his hips up once, hitting that sweet spot, than remained still again.

I gasped loudly, my nails biting into his arms.

"Angel, say please."

I shook my head, smiling.

He bit my nipple and thrust once more.

" _Ah_!"

"Last chance, Nora. Say it."

"Or what?" I laughed.

He spanked me.

I laughed.

He spanked me again, harder.

I moaned, "Please, Patch," I whispered.

"What was that?" He thrust harshly and spanked me again.

"Please, Patch, please."

 _Good girl_

His hips shot up and he hit that sweet spot again, making me cry out. He buried his head in the valley between my breasts, his fingers pinching my nipples.

"Wait, can you do that again?"

 _This?_

He shot his hips up again and stayed there.

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but smile at the incredible sensation.

 _Don't move_ I sent him as I rode him hard.

I heard his moans and rode him harder.

 _Christ, Nora_

"Patch! I'm coming!"

He left feather light kisses on my chest.

 _You feel so fucking good, Angel_

I wanted him to be completely transfixed on me, so I pulled his hands away from my breasts and held his wrists down on the sheets, my hips rocking up and down.

"Holy fuck, Nora." he whispered.

I watched him as I felt him pulse deep within me.

"Make me come, Patch, please, please." I whined loudly.

 _You want me to make you come again, Angel?_

I nodded.

He flipped us over and rolled me on to my stomach and lifted my legs and arms to a bent over position, pushing past my swollen heat again.

 _Shall I make you come like this?_

He thrust hard and fast, my hips bucking up to meet his movements. My fingers gripped the sheets and I could feel my climax approaching.

 _Come, Angel_

He pulled me to be flush against his chest as he pounded into me, his hand pulling my hair away from my neck as his teeth bit down hard and his other hand quickly finding my clit and stroking it with just the right amount of pressure.

"Patch! Oh my god!"

"Nora... _fuck_!"

"Harder, harder... _Ah_!"

 _Angel, let me feel you come_

 _Patch..._

My mind went blank and all I could feel was him, deeply rooted inside me, how we fit together so perfectly.

 _I'm coming, Patch!_

" _Uhn_! Nora... Angel, fuck!"

He stilled partially and I could feel myself pulsing around him, milking him.

He panted next to my ear and kissed down my neck sweetly, still inside me, he slowly began to soften.

"I'm not finished with you yet." I smiled.

He laughed, "Angel, I don't think I can do another round for a little while."

I pushed my hips back and heard him hiss, "I think you can." I repeated his words from the other night.

 _I want to try something, Patch_

"Anything." he whispered as he began to grow hard again and slowly thrust.

I couldn't say the words, they were too embarrassing. So I took his hand and guided it to my behind, pushing his fingers through and moaning.

He gasped, "Are you sure, Angel?"

I nodded.

 _It will hurt, Nora... a lot_

 _I don't care, Patch, I want to, please_

He nodded, bringing his finger to his lips, sucking it. But I pulled his finger away and brought it to my mouth, swirling my tongue and grazing my teeth along the length.

When I deemed it wet enough, I pushed his hand down to my bottom again and he slowly eased his finger through.

The sensation was odd, but not all together unpleasant. He distracted me by running his tongue from my collarbone to behind my ear and thrust slowly, making my orgasm approach again.

I moaned, chanting his name.

He inserted a second finger and slowly started to make a scissoring motion. His thrusting made it easy to get lost in all the different sensations.

 _Patch, I'm going to come again_

 _Fuck, Angel, you drive me mad_

I came hard around him and he removed his fingers, quickly pulling his member free.

"Wait." I said breathlessly and turned around to bring him into my mouth, pushing my mouth down on him, not swallowing too much to try and get him lubricated.

I stood to meet his eyes and he seemed scared.

"Patch? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you." he said quietly.

I smiled, "Please, Patch. I really want to do this; you won't hurt me."

"It will hurt, Nora."

"But it won't hurt as much if you go slowly, please." I begged.

He paused, thinking, than nodded.

I turned around and bent over again, spreading myself to him.

I heard his breathing become heavy and he spread my bottom just a bit as I felt the tip of his member against my entrance.

I breathed in deeply, trying to relax myself.

He pushed through slowly, bending over to spread kisses across my back and shoulders.

 _Angel..._

I moaned, pushing my hips up even more, trying to urge him on.

 _You're sure?_

 _Yes!_

I breathed deeply, feeling him push deeper, deeper, and deeper still.

He stopped when I felt his pelvis hit my behind and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Holy fuck." he gasped.

I squirmed impatiently, wanting him to move.

 _Give me a second, Angel_

I heard him trying to even his breathing, trying to not move.

 _Patch_

I was growing impatient, I wanted him to move.

He slowly, ever so slowly pulled out and eased back in.

 _Christ!_

I moaned, pushing my hips back, trying to take him deeper.

 _Please, Patch, I want you to come again_

He groaned loudly and began to slowly thrust, finally.

The feeling was tight and sore, but felt good.

I began meeting him thrust for thrust and he pulled me up again to bring my back to his chest as his hand found my clit and started pinching.

" _Ah_! _Patch_!"

 _Nora..._

I felt him grow harder and pushed back as hard as I could to make him gasp loudly and his finger nails bite into my hip as his other hand worked my clit furiously.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Nora!_

 _Yes! Patch!_

 _So tight... so fucking tight... all mine, my greedy fucking Angel_

His words brought me to my orgasm and I felt him release inside me, his hips still thrusting.

We collapsed forward, our breathing labored.

He waited a moment than slowly pulled out, making me gasp from the slight pinch of pain.

He brought me into his arms and lay beneath me, his fingers slowly moving up and down my side.

I was sleepy and yawned. I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You." he kissed my head and leaned up.

"Where are you going?"

"To run you a hot bath."

"Why?"

"Because I want to wash you."

I just smiled and stood, following him to the bathroom.

As he turned on the water, he stalked towards me and griped my face with both his hands and kissed me furiously.

He took my breath away as he bit my lip, making it swell slightly. He pulled away, only an inch, running his thumb across my now swollen bottom lip.

"Ready?"

"For what?" I asked.

He turned me around and spread my legs, gripping a handful of my hair to pull my neck back.

"Look in the mirror, Nora."

I met my eyes with his reflection.

"I want you to see how much you make me lose control."

"I love it when you lose control." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Keep watching the mirror." he said as his lips parted to bare his teeth and bite down on my neck.

His hand roamed the small of my back, than spread my thighs even further apart. I was completely helpless to him, just like I loved.

"Keep watching." he whispered.

I had to focus really hard to do as he told, but my eyes kept sliding closed from the amazing things he was doing to my body.

I yelped in surprise when he suddenly plunged two fingers deep past my folds, curling them to make me come to the edge of climax again.

"Always ready for me, aren't you Angel?" he whispered hotly in my ear.

 _Patch... Inside me, please_

 _Oh no, this is about you_

He made me gasp again as he plunged in second knuckle deep.

I threw my head back, lifting my hips to bring him deeper.

 _Watch_ he ordered.

I opened my eyes and met his again in the reflection of our entangled bodies, his free hand wrapped around my waist and my head leaning back slightly on his shoulder, exposing my neck.

 _Come for me, Angel, come_

 _Harder, Patch, please, please_

His free hand roamed up to my neck and gripped lightly, my moans becoming louder.

 _I'm so close, Patch, please, I'm..._

 _Come baby, come now_

" _Ah_! _Yes_! _Yes, yes, yes_!" I kept eye contact with him in the mirror as my orgasm rocked through me and he turned my head to crash his lips to mine, biting my still swollen lip again. My body jerked uncontrollably, his fingers still plunging deeply.

 _Patch... again, I'm... ah!_

 _Yes, Angel_

My hips rocked furiously with his hand, his tongue demanding entrance past my lips and I gladly parted them.

He bit my tongue gently and I squealed in excitement.

His fingers curled and uncurled, only to curl again and make me cry out.

 _I love it! I love it, oh Patch!_

 _Again, baby, come again_

My body was his to do with as he wished and I couldn't fight him. I didn't want to.

I came again and I lost control of my limbs and fell against him. He caught me easily and laughed.

"Good girl." he whispered as he eased me into the now full tub and turned the water off.

He eased in behind me but only to bring me between his legs while he sat on the edge of the tub. He gripped a cloth and bar of soap and soaked the cloth, letting it pour over my back. I moaned from the amazing sensation as his fingers also began to massage my shoulders.

I felt like I literally melted from his amazing hands.

"You're seducing me." I mumbled.

I heard him laugh again, "Nonsense, I'm just taking care of my girl."

"You're spoiling me. You should be careful; I could definitely get used to this." I couldn't stop smiling.

He reached his hands around and gently massaged my breasts and pinched my nipples, "And I could definitely get used to _this_." he whispered as he licked the shell of my ear.

Five weeks went by and we did nothing but make love. We would cuddle and massage each other when we weren't tangled in each other's limbs and he would often make me breakfast in bed. We would only go out in public when he took me out to dinner at insanely priced fancy restaurants. I didn't understand why he wanted to do these things for me, I was completely entranced by him, I could never walk away.

I woke early in the morning by his body curling towards mine, his arm reaching over to pull me close, my back against his chest, his lips at my ear as he whispered sweet nothings to rouse me from my sleep. I was no longer ashamed of my nakedness; he made sure of that. I walked around wearing nothing strictly for his benefit. He enjoyed seeing me carefree and without worry. And I enjoyed seeing him smile. I'd do anything it took to make sure he kept on smiling. We were safe, happy, in our own world, our protective bubble. Nothing could come between us. We were stronger now that Azrael had been awakened and the Archangels didn't bother us again.

Everything was perfect.

But when I opened my eyes, I was suddenly overcome with nausea.

"Patch..." I warned.

"Nora?" he sat up and watched me.

 _I feel sick..._

He quickly carried me to the bathroom and I shut the door on him before he could enter.

But nothing came up. I kept swallowing and swallowing the feeling of bile rising from my stomach to burn with acid in the back of my throat wouldn't go away, but there was nothing in my stomach to throw up.

I started coughing and I thought I tasted blood. The back of my neck burned suddenly and I had to hold back my scream of agony.

I heard the door burst open before I could see Patch. He knelt down and pulled me into his embrace, holding me tightly.

 _Angel, are you okay?_

I shook my head, frustrated.

 _What's causing this?_ I gasped.

 _I don't know. It might be the mark_

I tried to lurch again, but still nothing.

 _How can making me sick have anything to do with the mark?_

 _It affects everyone differently_

 _Then why aren't you affected?_ I shouted through our connection.

He rubbed my back and played with my hair, trying to calm me.

I felt the spell slowly going away and after a few minutes, I was able to sit up straight without feeling dizzy.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered.

"If it's what I think it is, it's only going to get worse." he said not meeting my eyes.

"What do you think it is?"

He sighed, "Nothing you'll need to concern yourself with yet."

"Patch, if it's happening to me, then I need to be concerned with it."

He stood and helped me up, "I'll tell you when you need to know."

I groaned in frustration and stomped to the bed, falling hard.

I thought I heard him laugh, but I knew he would be smarter than that to laugh at me right now.

Someone was in the apartment. I felt their presence, it was what woke me.

Patch still slept soundly next to me. I quietly crept from bed and put a long t-shirt on, opening the door and closing it without making a sound. I quickly marched into the living room and saw them.

Two angels, one male one female. And Scott stood next to them.

"PA-"

I tried to scream for Patch, but the male angel moved so quickly I thought I was still looking at him in front of me. I felt the blade tear into the flesh of my throat, damaging my vocal cords to longer be useful. I gripped my throat and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry, Azrael, you will not die yet. It takes much more to kill you, but we have the means to do so."

I saw Scott grin widely.

"This does nothing for us. Gives us no pleasure, we're just simply following orders." the female said smoothly.

I felt Azrael take over immediately. She pushed me to the back of my consciousness and the pain started to subside.

She spoke through the spatters of blood that poured from my throat.

"Who's orders?"

"Everyone's." they said at the same time.

I studied the two angels through Azrael's eyes.

The female had long blonde hair that passed her hips, but the top of her face was covered by a metal mask with a cross from top to bottom on it. On the side of the mask sprouted a small wing on either side where her ears would be seen. She had on a very revealing outfit. It seemed more like a swimsuit. She had one golden wing cupping each of her breasts, than a white material could be seen exposing her entire stomach and hips, becoming only two very thin pieces of fabric to stop completely at one leg, exposing it, but on the other traveling all the way down to her ankle. On the leg that was covered, she had on a thick golden band or bracelet around her ankle, matching the golden pattern on her white stiletto shoes. On her bare leg was two small black leather belts holding two small daggers. Around her waist I noticed were two more black belts. Her stiletto on her bare leg had more feathers around it. It was then that I noticed she didn't have wings. Just a large white cape around her with a floating thick pink ribbon with ancient writing on it that floated above her head and wrapped around her wrists multiple times.

She watched me, studied me as I was studying her.

I then realized that I was wrong about her absence of wings. She just had them folded down to give the appearance of a cape, but I could see the feathers at the end of them now. And on her left arm, mirroring the leg that was covered were two long thin wings sprouting out from her wrist. I wondered what those were for.

As if she were listening to my thoughts, she sprouted her wings and I suddenly felt much smaller. She had four large wings on each side, a red glow surrounding them. Altogether she was very beautiful and extremely sensual.

I then studied the male. His appearance was very similar to the females. He also had long hair, though not nearly as long as the woman's; an identical mask except for the colors. Whereas hers was black with a silver cross on it, his was all black and without the wings on the side. His entire body was covered in the clean white material, sticking to him like a second skin, showing off his abs. His left shoulder bore a sun, as did the belt around his narrow hips. The ribbon that wrapped around his left arm was dark royal blue, and I noticed another one wrapped around his right leg, and a thick strip of the blue cloth was hanging from the front of his belt. The two ribbons that wrapped around his arm and leg bore the same ancient writing that hers did.

He sprouted his wings as well, most likely in an attempt at intimidation, but he only had three on both sides. His had an aura of gold.

"What do you mean 'everyone'?" Azrael asked.

"In Heaven. They've grown tired of your mistakes."

"Who are you? I've never seen your presence in Heaven before."

"We are Father's new creations. The better version of you and Jev."

"Really? Better? In what ways?"

"We do not sin."

Scott chimed in then, "Can we just skip to the part where we kill her and extract Azrael's soul?"

"You don't have what it takes to kill me." Azrael smiled.

The male and female angel than poised for attack. The female brought her left wrist up with the two thin wings, using it like a bow, and pulled a glowing arrow from thin air, lifting herself up with the power of her eight wings and aiming the arrow right at my chest.

The male took a single step back and produced a thick staff of pure gold with the ancient writing on it again, and it began to glow so bright I felt Azrael had to look away.

"We will kill you." they said together.

 _Patch, please, please wake up..._

"Don't bother, Azrael, you can't fight fate."

I suddenly felt searing pain all through my body, like every molecule and fiber was being torn from my skin. I tried to release my scream but Scott ran behind me and held his hand to cover my mouth, stopping all my breathing together.

His fingers dug into the exposed flesh at my neck and tore, deepening the wound, stopping any and all sound I could have made.

"Die." they all said at once, and I saw the female angel release her arrow, felt it plunge through my chest, heard the blood pooling on the floor beneath me. My body couldn't decide to be hot from the blood around it or cold from losing all the blood.

I fell to the floor and felt Scott grip a handful of my hair tightly, raising my torn neck to seep more blood, than the male angel stepped closer and raised his staff, pulled it back and sunk it deeply into my chest. I heard the bones of my chest plate breaking before I felt it.

Scott pushed me to the floor and knelt to eye level with me as I lay gasping, feeling Azrael's soul slipping away as I regained control of my body.

"You should have been mine." he smiled.


	15. Control

I woke soaked in sweat and peeled my shirt off, but then realized... Nora, she was gone and so were her thoughts.

"It wasn't a dream..." I whispered to myself.

I ran out the door, not giving a damn about my nakedness and saw her...

Lying there, blood... blood, blood and more blood, that's all there was against her now pale skin. Her eyes were frozen open in terror.

I couldn't hold back the sob that first caught in my throat, the tears following not long after.

I heard their footsteps before I raised my head to look at them.

Two angels I wasn't familiar with stood before me, I could tell they were nearly Archangels, if not already Archangels because of the number of wings they had. Six and above meant perfection in Heaven.

"Jev." the male spoke.

I eyed Scott, standing and lifting Nora's lifeless body in my arms.

"You did this." I whispered menacingly.

"We did our duty, something you and Azrael wouldn't understand."

"She was my life!" I yelled.

"She was disposable! And so are you." the female yelled, her wings lifting to glow a bright red.

"How did you do this? You can't kill Azrael; she's the fucking Angel of Death!"

"Do not curse to us, Jev. You have forgotten your place."

"My place? My place? My place was with her! And you took her away from me."

"Yes and we will show you how we did it." the male said with promise.

"I dare you to try it." I whispered.

"There's no point fighting for her, Jev, we've already extracted both souls. She's burning in Hell right now." Scott said.

The female angel pulled her left wrist up and summoned a holy arrow, aiming it right at my chest. The male angel summoned a holy staff and stood prepared to fight. Scott stood on the side, waiting to watch.

"Don't," I said and summoned my wings, allowing the anger I felt to flow freely. I still held Nora's limp body in my arms, never letting her go. "Just don't."

They lunged forward, both simultaneously releasing the arrow and plunging the staff in my direction, but there was a surge of electricity that stopped both their movements dead in the air.

"It's not possible."

"The one sin you should never mess with, is Wrath." I whispered as I advanced on them.

"Jev, wait."

I stood still and listened for their next words.

But they smiled first and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked.

"She was pregnant." the female said.

"With your child." the male finished.

I felt my body freeze, becoming a statue. The blood leaving my legs as I dropped, clutching Nora closer to me.

"She... My..."

My fingers traced her cold lips, "My baby..." I placed her down gently.

I stood to my full height, expanded my wings again, felt my rage flowing through my veins becoming materialized into matter.

"This is your only chance to escape." I said quietly.

They laughed.

I turned and ran to the female first, the strongest of the three. I gripped her foot as she tried to fly away and brought her crashing to the ground, than pulled her wings so hard they tore and bled, making her scream.

The male had only a moment to watch as I tore his mate apart, while he advanced on me, but I gripped his throat and lifted him, tightening my hold, feeling his veins pop out in protest, his neck becoming swollen in my grip. I finally heard the satisfying crack of broken bone and let his body drop like the dead weight he now was.

I turned to Scott next and smiled.

"Run." I whispered.

He was smart and took my warning, running out the door.

I stood there... for a minute or for eternity, I didn't know. I didn't care.

She was gone. My world was over. My life had no more meaning to it. My reason for existence...

She was carrying my child. That must have been why she got sick earlier. I was going to be a father.

I turned around and lifted her into my arms again. Holding her close, like she was still my lifeline. My sob shook my entire body and my world fell apart.

I lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach and placed my palm flat, imagining her belly large with my child, imagining feeling the tiny little kick.

"You promised you'd never leave me..." I whispered as I looked up to Heaven.

This was my true punishment. My reason for being gave me the ability to feel again. But now I didn't want to feel anything... I couldn't feel anything, but anger.

I screamed... until I felt... nothing.


	16. Coping

Months went by. I no longer cared for anything. The Archangels came by numerous times to try and get me involved in the fight that was about to happen, but I didn't give a damn.

There was a knock at the door, but I didn't stand to answer it. They knocked a few more times, until they opened the door and walked in.

"Patch?" I heard a female voice call.

It wasn't familiar, but I looked up and saw Marcie Millar.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled.

"I was worried about you." she said in a sexual tone as she walked over and put her bare legs over mine, causing her short skirt to rise up more.

"Get out." I replied.

"Awe, Patch, don't be like that." she smiled and leaned forward to rub my thigh.

"I mean it Marcie, get out."

"Why?" her hand slid up slightly.

"Fuck off!" I stood and pushed her off my lap, walking away from the couch.

"Come on, Patch, I've given you long enough."

I turned on my heel and glared at her as she approached me.

"Long enough for what?"

"To get over Nora, it's been months. She was always going to die, because you're meant to be with me."

Before she could blink, I had her neck in my grip, holding her against the wall.

She gasped for air, "You really have changed." she whispered.

"I won't say it again."

She raised her arm to grip my own, lifting her hips to wrap her legs around my waist and pull me close against her, crushing her lips to mine.

I staggered back in disgust, wiping my mouth and saw her smile.

"Never do that again." I said.

"You know you want me," she said stepping closer, gripping my shirt to pull me down to her level again, "Let me show you what it's like to be with me, I'll make you feel things you never imagined."

"The only one that can make me feel anything is Nora, you're nothing compared to her." I peered down at her.

Her hands went to my belt and started to unbuckle it, "You're mine, Patch, and I'll take you if I have to." she said on a hushed tone, quickly pulling my jeans down to the floor, smiling again.

I found no pleasure in her hands on me, trying to work me to arousal.

She tossed her clothes away, placing my hands on her too large breasts that didn't move when my fingers brushed over them.

"Touch me, Patch." she moaned.

I shook my head, holding still.

 _Nora..._

I couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of nothing.

 _I don't give a damn anymore! Let them take me! Let them kill me!_

I shoved her up against the wall, lifting her easily, pinning her wrists above her blonde hair.

She tried to kiss me again, but I drew away, gripping her breasts harshly to make her wince from the pain.

"Don't touch me." I said angrily.

"Why?"

"Only Nora can touch me, you're not her."

"You're right, I'm better." she laughed

"You're nothing."

I shoved my boxer briefs to the floor and turned her around, lifting her ass into the air.

"You won't enjoy this." I whispered.

I shoved through her sex, without prepping her. She screamed from the intrusion, my thrust making her body shove up a couple inches on the wall.

"Patch, go slowly."

"No."

I pounded into her, her ass bouncing from the harsh actions. I felt her body resisting me, trying to keep away from my onslaught, but I didn't care anymore. I lost my soul when I lost Nora.

I spread her cheeks and knew her ass had never been taken. I pulled free from her now swollen lips and pushed my way through.

She screeched from the pain, I thought I also heard sobbing.

I was no better than Scott now. And I didn't care.

There was no preparation in my fucking her; her body was tight and screaming at me to withdraw. She tried to break free from my hand around her wrists, but I pulled her hair back, her eyes meeting with mine.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted me to fuck you." I pulled out and thrust harshly back in, our skin slapping loudly.

She broke free from my hands and staggered away from me, holding her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Wait." she gasped.

"Get out." I said again.

"No, you're going to give yourself to me."

I nearly laughed.

She sauntered to me and pushed me to the floor, crawling over me to take my member in her mouth, moaning as she licked up and down my length.

I scrunched my eyes closed, wishing with everything inside me that Nora would come back.

Marcie crawled up my body then, pushing down on my cock and moaned, throwing her head back. She started to rock her hips back and forth, her breasts still hardly bouncing from the movements. Implants.

"You're so big." she smiled.

"This is what you think I need? To be ridden?"

She placed her hands on my chest and rocked her hips harder, than began bouncing up and down, bringing herself to orgasm.

"This does nothing for me." I spat.

I knocked her off me and forced her to her knees, bending her over by placing my hand on her neck and shoving into her from behind once more.

She reached her hand back to grip my thigh, scratching with her long fake nails.

I pushed her head down further, pounding my hard length into her, feeling her body tighten. It still gave me no pleasure.

Her cries became white noise to me. I didn't know how long I fucked her for. But I knew she hurt. I didn't care.

I started to shout from my anger, my frustration and my broken heart. Marcie became limp beneath me, no longer meeting my thrusts.

I didn't find my orgasm. Didn't even try.

I pulled from her swollen lips, pushing away from her and pulled a handful of her hair to make her meet my eyes again.

"Get the fuck out."

She smiled up at me, "You loved it, and you need it. You need to fuck me."

I picked her up by her arm and grabbed her clothes, tossing them to her feet when I put her in front of the door.

"Don't ever come back here again." I walked away.

She kept smiling as she walked out the door and I sat back on the couch where I was before.

I hoped that the Archangels would kill me. I welcomed death now. There was nothing for me on this plane anymore.

I felt the tears coming, but I was cried out. I just made horrible sounding sobs. I thought of my baby, the unborn child that I could have felt kicking by now if Nora were alive. She'd be in her third trimester by now. I wondered if it was a boy or girl. If I had a daughter or a son. What would we have named them? Would we have fought over the name? Probably not. I could never deny Nora anything.

Another knock on the door interrupted my thinking.

I still didn't stand to answer it, figuring it was Marcie again.

The door opened, but I didn't hear any footsteps.

"Jev." a male voice spoke.

I didn't respond or lift my head.

"You must fight."

I shook my head.

"This is your battle!"

"I don't care." I whispered.

"Jev, if you don't fight, this world will end."

I lifted my head and didn't recognize the Archangel standing in front of me.

"I don't care anymore." I repeated.

I didn't care about my nakedness; I stood and looked him in the eye, whispering "Get out."

I walked past him and headed for the kitchen, not really to get anything in particular, just to get some space.

The Archangel followed me and I felt him grip my wrist and push me into the fridge, twisting my elbow into my back.

"I said get your ass out there and fight!"

"It is very unwise to piss me off right now." I said menacingly.

I heard him snicker at my warning.

I threw my free arm and felt my elbow connect with his nose, the blood spurting onto my neck and back.

I turned and faced him, his hand covering his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"What have you done? You can't touch me."

"I just did." I walked closer to him, making him cower away.

"Angels shouldn't be able to touch me," he whispered. "What are you?"

"You're worst fucking nightmare." I bent and knocked his feet out from under him and watched him fall to the floor, gasping for air and trying to retreat into safety. I stalked closer and closer, until he was trapped between me and a wall.

"Give all of Heaven this warning: Unless I have Nora and my unborn child again, do not ever come here. I don't give a fuck about this place or anyone else inhabiting it. It can incinerate and damn every soul. Remember that before you dare to show your face here again."

He shook his head, "You're no longer an angel... you've accepted evil... you're Lucifer..."

I shrugged and lifted my leg as high as I could, bringing it down with all my strength to smash his skull into two even pieces. Blood poured everywhere, splattered onto my face. The sight of it excited me in a way I'd never known before. It wasn't a sexual excitement, but an excitement that couldn't be denied or ignored. I needed to see more. I looked up and smiled.

Walking away from the disintegrating corpse of the Archangel, I put some clothes on, not bothering to look outside at the weather. This was the first time I'd felt anything since Nora's death.

I walked out the door and focused all my energy on the one man whose death I had dreamed about since the day he attacked Nora.

But instead I heard a strange voice inside my head.

 _It's beautiful, isn't it my son? The crimson color of blood. The very essence of life, pouring from the being it once nurtured. There's so much more for you to see. There's such beauty in death. In seeing the human body ripped apart, being able to tear it open and figure out what makes them tick. Go, my son. Kill them all. Make them understand their sins! Make them pay for Nora's death. It's all their fault. It's always been their fault. Make them see the monsters they are for stealing her and your children from you_

 _My children? Nora was only carrying one child..._

 _No, Jev. She was carrying two. Twins. Two sons_

My rage boiled over. My fists shook.

 _Give me the power I need to find him_

I heard a laugh and immediately knew where Scott was. I bolted towards the warehouse he was hiding. I broke the door from its hinges and saw him sitting, waiting for me on the couch.

"I knew you'd come after me eventually."

"You knew death would come after you eventually." I corrected him.

"You really think you have what it takes to kill me?" He laughed and stood to his full height. I stood two inches taller than him, but he had ten pounds on me. No matter. Size didn't mean everything. What I needed now was speed and endurance. All I have to do is tire him out and I'll be able to take him out with one shot.

Our eyes met and held. I prayed. But not to God.

 _If you're really there... give me the strength I need to kill him. To satisfy this rage and thirst for blood_

 _My son, you've always had the ability to kill him. All you have to do is tap into the power and not hold back. Don't be afraid of the consequences. You worried for your love, Nora. Of how much it would hurt her to see him dead. But now she is gone, because of him. Take your revenge, make him regret breathing_

I smiled again and saw the images I needed to inspire me to tap into that power that I supposedly had.

I felt the power in my hands, could hear the lightning cracking between my fingers.

Scott looked down to my hands and raised his eyebrows, "Impressive." he smiled as well.

We stepped together, around in a circle. Studying one another's movements. The ground started to shake when I got really anxious, excited again for the kill.

"It was easy," Scott said, breaking my concentration. I met his eyes. "Killing her. It was actually too easy. Some Angel of Death. She hardly fought. I didn't know she was pregnant, however. That was icing on the cake."

I didn't say anything. I let him think he was making me lose my focus. Make him think he could win. Deception. That was the key.

"Every time I fucked her, she loved it. Needed it. _Craved_ it. She knew deep down you could never satisfy her the way I did. She should have chosen me. She should have been carrying my child."

"Children." I corrected.

He cocked his head to the side in question.

"She was carrying twins. My two sons."

"Ouch. Double the insult." he laughed loudly.

Than he stopped dead in his tracks and I mimicked him.

"How... how the hell could you possibly know she was carrying twins? You didn't even know she was pregnant." He watched me carefully.

"Because," I smiled again as I stepped closer to him, balancing a blade I drew from the waistband of my jeans and still feeling the lightning between my fingertips. "The fucking devil told me."

His eyes widened a split second before I disappeared and he attempted his first attack. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out where I went.

I surprised him from the ceiling, knocking him down with my full weight, "You know they say the first one to attack loses." I muttered as I felt him struggle beneath me.

"You have no fucking clue how much I'm going to enjoy this." I whispered in his ear as I crushed his neck beneath my foot. I heard him gag and spit out blood, saw it splatter on the white floor. The sight of it excited me that much more.

He quickly turned around and I lost my footing, nearly knocking me down, but I stepped back before he could get a grip on me.

He stood and pulled out a butcher knife. I laughed, "Classy." I held up the thin blade and let the lightning circle around it.

We started to circle one another again.

"I take it now that I've said that comment about who attacks first; you don't have the balls."

He shrugged.

"Pathetic." I said, and lunged, grabbing his foot as he tried to jump up from my blade and pulled him down to the ground. He struggled endlessly. I pressed my knee into the center of his back and felt a very satisfying snap.

He screamed in agony and tried to stand but flailed like a fish.

I panted from the exhilaration and got my blade out, turned him over, watching him slowly become helpless. I knelt down, trailing the blade down his cheek.

"When you die, you won't even know the gift of going to Hell. Hell is too good for you. You're nothing. So your death will be nothing. I want you to look at me when I take your worthless life. I want to see every single fucking regret you have about destroying my life. My reason for being. When you die, I will leave your body here, letting it rot, making sure no one will ever find it. Your soul will forever be trapped, reliving your sins until the end of time."

"My sins, eh? I get to fuck Nora for eternity? Sounds pretty fucking awesome."

I shook my head and leaned closer, "Your sins for what they truly are. Evil. They will tear every single fucking fiber from your being. Everything you did to others, will be done to you."

His eyes widened in horror and I laughed.

I lifted the blade and shut his mouth with my hand to stop his scream. The blade penetrated his chest plate and I made the lightning from my fingertips that had been impatiently waiting this entire time flow through his body. I could smell the burning flesh. Could see his skin scorching from the heat. His eyes went bloodshot, his body convulsing.

He stilled and I tore the blade out. But I wasn't through yet.

I levitated his body into the air with my new found power; his life force disappeared from existence. With a roar I tore his body limb from limb and watched every second of it. His arms flew into two separate corners than his legs. Every molecule that held his body together exploded and released the beautiful crimson blood and landed on the floor. His head I saved for last. Still looking into his lifeless eyes, I brought the head closer to me.

"This is what happens when you take what is mine." I whispered.

I made a fist and his head burst, the brains and skin scattering everywhere. I felt the blood on my face but didn't bother to wipe it off. This was the most alive I'd felt in ages.

 _This is what life is all about, my son. Taking the lives of those that are ungrateful. You know what to do next._

I nodded and walked out the door, closing it off to never be opened again. No one would find Scott's body. Not that they would ever be able to figure out it was once a human. He was nothing now.

"Now," I said out loud, "to find Marcie."

Finding her house was easy. She radiated horniness even in her sleep. She slept nude, I could tell because even though I was outside her window, floating, the sheets she had covering her were falling off. He large breasts were just begging for attention. Her nipples were already hard. Her hair a wild blonde mess. Her legs were held tightly together, until I realized she was dreaming and rubbing her thighs together to get some kind of satisfaction.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." I effortlessly lifted her window open and climbed in. I left it open, wanting her nipples to become even harder.

She was moaning in her sleep. Her fingers clutching the pillows.

I didn't bother with gentleness. She was already aroused.

I pulled her up by her hair and crushed my mouth to hers. I felt her wake up with a gasp and try to pull away, but I held her tight.

 _You'd better be ready_ I sent to her.

"Patch." she moaned. Her arms circled around my neck and she wrapped her legs around me.

I pushed her down to the mattress before she could get carried away and tore away my jeans, exposing my already aching member.

I held it out for her, "You're going to suck me so fucking good until I come, you got that." I said.

She nodded and I pushed her head down to take me all the way to the back of her throat. I heard her gag, but didn't give a damn. I thrust hard, pushing her to take more of me. Her lips hit my ball sack and I started to moan from the sensations. I gripped her hair tightly, thrusting, thrusting, harder and harder until I pulled away from her mouth and came on her lips. She drank me greedily, sucking hard still.

She looked up at me with excitement until she gasped.

"Why do you have blood on your face?" she screamed.

"None of your fucking business." I said as I turned her over and smacked her ass cheek hard, making her yelp.

I spread her wide and bent her over so she was on all fours, pushed her head down to the mattress and pulled her thighs wide, exposing her completely to my will.

I licked her still swollen lips, up and down, circled, sucked hard, bit down to pull harshly.

She screamed from it, and I felt her climax around my tongue. I sat up on my knees and shoved three of my long fingers impatiently inside her, bending over her back to whisper to her.

"You fucking love this, don't you? You need my dick; you need me to fuck you like the whore you are."

She nodded and started to thrust with my hand, finding her climax again.

"You're a fucking greedy thing, aren't you?" I pulled my hand away and bent my head down to her ass again, licking all the way through her crevice. She was shaved everywhere, making it that much more intoxicating.

I gripped my member, bringing myself to full length.

I stretched her cheeks again and she helped me this time.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" I said, pushing the tip through, teasing.

She nodded.

I smacked her ass, "Tell me." I ordered.

"Yes!"

I pulled her up and pushed through her tight entrance, her gasp making her arch her back.

She pushed backwards to meet my every thrust, moaning her release.

She tried to make me stop but I pulled her hair back as I continued, turning her head so she could meet my eyes.

"You think I'm done with you?" I laughed, crushing my lips to hers for a moment, "You're going to take every single fuck I give and you're going to thank me. You're going to beg for my cock and I'm going to fuck you until I grow tired of it."

She gasped and tried to crawl away. I gripped her ankle and pulled her back, looking her dead in the eyes as I whispered, "You love it when I fuck you hard. Don't you dare fucking pretend."

She smiled and spread her legs wide in a 'V' and I pounded into her.

"This is mine. You fucking hear me? Your pussy is mine and I can do whatever I fucking want with it."

"Yes, Patch, uhn!"

I pounded harder, her large breasts hardly bouncing from the intrusion.

I reached my hand up and squeezed, pulled her nipple hard, "I want to see these pierced next time I fuck you. And this." I placed my other hand on her clit and pinched. She squealed.

I pulled out suddenly, not allowing her to reach her climax and pulled her down further on the mattress, my legs on either side of her torso. I harshly gripped her breasts and pushed them together, making my member push through her breasts with the tip coming out from the top, nearly reaching her chin.

"Suck." I ordered.

She smiled her defiance and instead reached her hand down to between her legs. My free hand shot between our bodies and I gripped her wrist and clenched.

"Don't you fucking dare come by your own hand; your orgasms belong to me, I will make you come so fucking hard you won't know which way is up. Now suck my cock."

She laughed and placed her hands on my ass, pushing me forward and took me into her hot mouth. I thrust forward through her breasts as I held them tightly.

"Suck harder, damn it."

She closed her lips tightly and swirled her tongue along the length while I was inside her mouth and along the tip.

"Uhn!" I came hard in her mouth, some of it spilling from the bottom of her lip.

I pulled back, making some dribble down her chin.

"Don't swallow." I said.

She obeyed and waited for my next order.

"Open your mouth and let it run down your body."

She did as I asked and I watched in fascination as her nipples grew harder from the action.

"Now smear it on your chest." I breathed heavily.

I watched her, transfixed.

"Touch yourself."

My eyes immediately dropped down to her center with her legs still spread wide. Her small fingers pinched and pulled her clit, her hips thrusting upward.

I pumped myself to arousal again and knew I wouldn't last long a third time.

"I'm going to come all over you." I warned her.

She scooted closer, eager.

I jerked myself off, her eyes watching my hand while I watched her hands glisten with her arousal.

She made small circular motions against her clit and began to cry out.

"Don't you dare fucking come,"

I pumped a few more times and sat up on my knees and squirted my orgasm all over her chest and between her legs.

"Fuck me, Patch."

I pulled her by her wrists, bringing her eyes to meet mine. I pushed her hair out of the way and bit her neck hard, than sucked, easily leaving a hickey.

I pulled back a moment and said, "You're mine, I'll do with you whatever I wish."

I stood and pulled her off the bed, bending her over and shoving her head down, her ass up in the air for my taking. I pushed through her wet lips first, then pulled out and pushed through her ass. Then repeated the action over and over again.

"Beg me to let you come." I said.

She shook her head and smiled, still playing.

I gripped a handful of her hair with one hand and with the other I gripped both her wrists and pulled them behind her back, bending them at the elbow. She moaned louder.

"Beg me to fuck you hard. To let you come." I gasped, nearly reaching another climax.

"You like it when I beg?" She laughed.

I pulled her hair hard, making her neck arch and her back bow, causing my penetration to go deeper, harder.

"You will fucking beg me to let you come from my cock fucking you. You should be grateful I let you touch me, you want to beg me, and you love begging, you fucking love being on your knees with my cock in your mouth, sucking me off. You're lucky I fuck your little pussy," I thrust harder, making her scream, "Now beg!"

"Please! Please let me come Patch!"

"I know you can beg better than that," I said while I pulled out from her wetness and pushed through her ass again.

She licked her lips, "Patch, make me come, Patch, please. Fuck me hard and make me come!"

"That's better." I whispered as I pounded so hard, her ass smacked against my hips and the sound nearly became deafening.

"Uhn! You fuck me so good, Patch!"

"Come," I ordered and felt her tighten right on command. I grunted and pulled free, spilling my orgasm all over her back.

I stood and started to dress while she lay there and panted.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

I smiled, "Clean yourself up," I walked over to her before I zipped up my jeans, "First," I held my member in front of her, "Lick me clean." I demanded.

She eagerly licked from the base to the tip, her tongue lightly lapping over the head, taking it all in her mouth and pushing down hard to make me hit the back of her throat. I thrust hard and went down further. Before I got carried away again, I pulled away from her mouth and walked to her behind.

"Remember what I want," I said quietly, "I want this pierced," I said pinching her clit, then reached down and pulled her nipple, "And these." I said walking away and smacking her ass while at it.

I jumped up on the windowsill and she turned her head.

"You're seriously leaving me like this?"

I laughed and jumped to the ground.


	17. Evil

Every single Archangel that dared to trespass on my territory, I tore to pieces. I had never been so strong before in all my miserable life. I looked at the humans, but never truly saw them for what they were. An experiment. Pathetic. Weak.

Even when I warned the Archangels to never return, they just came back with ten more or them. They were still no match for me. They coward with fear in their eyes. Thrown off by the fact that I could touch them now, kill them with the slightest bit of pressure from my hand.

I removed the Traitor Mark a long time ago. I hardly felt anything. The only time that I could feel now was when I was fucking Marcie. And even then it wasn't anything compared to the love I had with Nora.

I knew I'd accepted evil as the new way to live. I didn't care. There was nothing for me anymore. At least with evil in my life, I could do something about all the wrongs that humans did every single damn day. At least I can now try to cleanse this place of the infestation and sickness known as humanity.

I sat on my couch again, looking over my domain that was a mess. Marcie would repeatedly come over claiming she wanted to help me clean because she could see that I was in no state of mind to keep an apartment tidy. But every time she came over, she would be wearing less and less clothing. She eventually got to the point that she wore only a trench coat with absolutely nothing on underneath. She never once tried to clean my place. She would bend over and flash me her bare ass and look over her shoulder, winking, smiling, and knowing she was preying on my one weakness. The fact that she could make me feel something, no matter how small and insignificant it was at the end of the day.

I would fuck her hard and mercilessly. She would get bruises and scream from the pain at first. I didn't love her. I never prepped her for my onslaught. I never cared if she hated me or never came back. It wasn't like she could ever say no to me either. Just like I could never say no to her. If she were to try to play that power game with me, she knew she would lose. All I would have to do is break into her room again and take her. She'd never have a chance to say no. She needed sleep. I didn't.

She would enjoy the look on my face when I would come. She'd tell me that it was her favorite look I gave because she knew I was surrendering to her. I laughed every time she said it. I was surrendering to the darkness inside of me. Not to her. She was human. Nothing. Just a piece of flesh that I used to satisfy my thirst for a good fuck. I needed to satisfy another thirst I had. My thirst for blood. The Archangels often helped me to quench that thirst. They would constantly come after me the moment I left Marcie's presence. Archangels are forbidden to attack while there's a human nearby. Marcie was good for a few things. She knew how to suck my cock well. She'd make me come within minutes if she wanted to. If she wanted me to fuck her good and hard, she knew better than to take my cock in her mouth.

I did have to admit, fucking her is my favorite pass time, now. But the sight of her, as fake as she is, taking on the appearance that so many women in Hollywood think is beautiful now. Huge tits. Tiny waist. Hair extensions. But she couldn't hold a candle to the sight of the red blood I would see drain from my victims. She was my favorite pass time, but my favorite sight, was looking over my accomplishment of those I'd taken life from.

Seeing the blood drain slowly, than all at once. First nearly black, but as it would spread out, it would begin to take on the beautiful crimson red I fell in love with.

Marcie interrupted my thinking when she walked in through the front door, nude, save for a pair of red stilettos.

I smiled and stood, turning her around, clamping my hand over her mouth. I liked her quiet, except for when she moaned from the pleasure. Or screamed from the orgasm.

I pushed her up against the wall and freed myself with my other hand, my cock immediately hard from the sight of her.

"You like it when I fuck you hard?" I whispered to her.

She nodded.

She perked her ass up and surrendered to my will. I shoved through her tight folds. She would often become swollen from my thrusting. But it only made her that much more tight. Only made her sweet pussy grip me that much better.

I thrust inside, shoving her hard against the wall. I wanted this to be quick and brutal.

I only fucked her for a moment against the wall, than stepped back and let her stagger in front of me.

"Undress me." I ordered.

She smiled with excitement and quickly tore off my shirt and jeans, along with my boxer briefs.

I gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her up to my level, crushing my lips to hers, demanding submission from her.

She mewled and tried to take control, but I held her wrists hard and picked her up effortlessly, making her jump on my dick, impaling herself on it. She threw her head back in the sensation, moaning loudly, calling out my name.

It was then that I noticed she had listened to me over the past few weeks and gotten both her nipples pierced and her clit.

I reached one hand down to pull it, making her legs shake from the fierceness of her orgasm.

My mouth reached out to one of her nipple piercings and tugged, while I also flicked her clit. She came again.

I walked over to the couch quickly, set her on her feet and stood before her.

"I want your mouth on me, now."

She followed my order and pushed my hard length to the back of her throat. I gripped the back of her neck with my palm and pushed in harder. Her gagging sounds often turned me on; it meant I was too big for her to take all the way.

I fucked her mouth ruthlessly, and came while I was still down her throat.

She coughed and tried to breathe, but I wouldn't give her the moment to compose herself.

"I expect you to tell me in detail what I do to you, what I make you feel." I said while I jerked myself off, working myself to my full length again.

She sat on her knees, watching, smiling.

"Don't you fucking dare start to play that power game with me right now." I said angrily.

I gripped her chin and pulled her up, turning her around and pushed through her ass. She arched her back and I leaned over her, biting her shoulder and bringing both my hands to her large breasts, pinching, pulling, and making her climax again.

"Uhn! You make me feel so good, Patch! I love it when you fuck me hard! Oh, please! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She screamed from another climax.

I smiled, pounding hard into her ass, feeling my second orgasm coming.

"I'm going to come in your ass, and you'd better fucking thank me for it. Than I'm going to fuck your little pussy so hard, you're not going to be able to fucking walk."

I kept true to my word and came hard, my breath leaving me for a moment. She gasped from another orgasm, leaning up to become flush with my chest, her hands playing with her breasts.

I shoved her down to the floor, turned her onto her back and lifted her legs up, bringing her ankles to my shoulders, and pushed through her already soaking wet sex.

"Oh my god, Patch, you're so fucking huge! I love it! You're so amazing!"

I held her pierced nipples with my fingers while I fucked her hard, the slapping sound turning me on that much more. She felt tighter in this position. She screamed and screamed, calling out my name.

"You're all mine, you little bitch. No one else can fuck this pussy, but me. You're mine." I whispered and she nodded in response.

I started to grunt, feeling my final orgasm coming.

"You'd better take the morning after pill, because I'm going to come inside you."

"WHAT?" she tried to scramble away, but I held her fast, bringing her up by my hand at the back of her neck, making her eyes meet with mine.

"You fucking heard me."

Her breasts began to bounce from the harshness of my thrust, and I lost control.

I came harder than I ever remember coming before. I called out her name and continued to thrust hard, even after coming.

"Oh fuck." I said quietly.

I could feel another orgasm coming. I pounded and pounded, her breasts bouncing around, the piercings catching my eye.

I looked into her eyes and ordered her, "Come."

She did and gripped my length in such an amazing way, I came again. And while she was coming, bucking back and forth like a bitch in heat, I pinched one of her nipple piercings and her clit, making her come again.

She milked me and I pulled out half way through my orgasm, and her hand reached out to pump me, making my orgasm longer.

I came all over her huge breasts, watched her smear it everywhere with her free hand.

She smiled and looked up at me. She bent over, leaning up on her knees and kissed me gently.

I didn't want gentle.

I forced my tongue past her lips, twirling it with hers. I bit her bottom lip, pulled hard on it.

"Patch, I want to come again." she whispered when her mouth was free.

"Then bend over and touch yourself."

She did as I told her, bent over on her knees, put her head down on the carpet, just how she knew I liked.

Her glistening wet pussy was beautiful to look at. Her fingers quickly worked herself to another orgasm, and I found myself growing hard again.

"Fuck me again, Patch, please."

I pushed through her tightness while she was making herself come again. The feeling of her already coming upon my intrusion nearly pushed me over the edge.

"I want you to come again, Patch, please. I fucking love it when you come."

"I'll come when I fucking want to, not when you tell me to." I whispered hotly in her ear.

"Patch! Oh, fuck! I'm coming! Uhn!"

"That's right; you fucking come only for me."

I gripped her ass, feeling her tighten again.

"Fuck you're tight."

I saw her bite her lip and start to push back and meet my thrusts.

"Shit," I muttered, my balls growing tight and I stilled for a moment, pulled out, smacked her ass, and ordered her to turn around. "Suck me."

She greedily took me into her mouth, and I rocked my hips to my own rhythm.

"That's right." I whispered, gasping from the incredible feeling.

I felt the edge of her teeth gently graze against my length, her lips sucking hard at the tip.

I shoved back into her mouth, my dick pulsing.

" _Fuck_!"

I shoved all the way in, holding her still while I thrust during my orgasm.

I pulled out so just the tip was in her mouth and I jerked off onto her tongue, making sure she took every drop.

I stepped back and she didn't swallow, but sat up and met my eyes, waiting for my next instruction.

"Open your mouth and dip your fingers in."

She did.

"Now make yourself come while I watch, using my come on your pussy."

She lay on her back and quickly worked herself into frenzy.

Her fingers quick and sure, curling in just the right spot, my come from her mouth dripping onto the floor, making a small puddle.

"Use more." I gasped.

I didn't bother to try to get myself hard again; I knew when I'd reached my limit. But I still enjoyed watching.

Her hips thrust up and she began to cry out. Her orgasm hit her hard and I noticed her bottom lip begin to tremble. She bit her lip and pulled at her new piercing, making her cry out again.

When she stilled for a moment, she smiled.

I walked away and grabbed a small hand towel, tossing it to her, "Clean yourself up." I said casually, getting dressed while she still lay on the floor.

"When am I going to get to be in charge?" She asked with a sour tone.

"Never."

She stood and walked over to me after she cleaned herself up.

I studied her, analyzing what she was trying to accomplish.

"Let's get one thing straight, Patch. You need me. There's no one else that can fuck you like I can. There's no one else that makes you come so fucking hard over and over again, you can't even breathe afterwards. I want to be in charge next time; I want to see you on your knees, begging for me."

Her words tipped me over the edge I was on, I gave into my rage.

I gripped her neck and slammed her into the wall, her eyes going wide.

"Let me tell you something, you ungrateful little bitch. I use you to satisfy an urge I have. You're just lucky that I'm constantly in the mood to fuck, otherwise I wouldn't put up with your bullshit. I would have killed you long ago. And don't you even fucking pretend that anyone can fuck you like I can. And if you try to continue this annoying little game of yours, trying to make me crawl to you and submit," I leaned in closely to her ear and whispered, "You know I will just break into your fucking place again and fuck you until I am satisfied. If you try to leave me and make me come to you, we both know that you will be crawling on your hands and knees, begging to take my cock in your mouth, suck me off, feel my come on your tongue again. We both know you will fucking always be nothing but a satisfaction to an urge. And you and you're greedy little pussy can never get enough of me. I'm the only one that can make you scream my name while I make you come. So don't even fucking try it." I pulled away and looked into her eyes, filled with fear now rather than defiance.

"You love it when I dominate you. You fucking love it when I use you to whatever pleasures I want," I leaned close, my lips touching hers, "So shut the fuck up and do as I say."

I crushed my lips to hers then, my tongue tangling with hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands fisting in my hair. Her legs wrapped around me and I could feel her wetness through my boxer briefs. I hadn't gotten around to putting my jeans on yet.

I pushed her up the wall more and my fingers found her hot center, plunging in deeply, making her cry out.

I kissed her furiously, biting her tongue, pulling her bottom lip, breaking away only to leave more hickeys on her neck, than biting her shoulder to leave teeth marks.

I curled my fingers in just the right spot, her mouth opening wide in her throw of passion, her orgasm making her tighten again around my fingers. I pumped her hard, making her come again immediately after.

I took her open mouth as an invitation and kissed her hard again, her moans muffled.

I began to breathe hard, but I didn't give in to my urge. I had another one I needed to satisfy. One she couldn't fulfill.

I dropped her to her feet while she still tried to regain control of her breathing, turned her around quickly, pulled her hair aside, felt her ass perk up again, thinking I was going to fuck her.

"Remember this feeling," I said my hand gently playing on the cheeks of her ass. "Remember I'm the only one that can make you come that hard. Remember, you are mine. I'm going to make you walk out of here, feeling unsatisfied, and only when you come back to me crawling on your hands and knees like the fucking greedy little bitch you are, only then will I let you suck my cock again. Only then will I fuck you until you can't move."

I grabbed her coat and threw it at her.

"Now get the fuck out. I have somewhere to be."

I walked back into my bed room, not looking back at her.


	18. Honesty

I walked out of my place, not giving a damn if the protection spells were still there. I was sure they weren't anymore since multiple Archangels have been able to find me recently.

The air was nearly frozen, the black ice nearly everywhere. Winter. For some odd reason, it was my favorite time of the seasons. It was so damn cold, but I enjoyed the cold. I enjoyed the ice. I didn't want the stereotypical winter season with hot chocolate, and cuddling, fires, all that pointless romantic bullshit. That was for men that were in love. I hadn't been in love in nearly two years now.

I made the mistake of allowing myself to have hope that Nora may return to me someday. Maybe if I was punished enough, then God would return her to me. But I was wrong. A person only has a limited amount of time they can come back from the dead, if God so wishes it. And that time was up long ago.

I couldn't allow myself to think about her or my unborn children. I didn't even think ahead of when I killed Scott. I should have kept him alive. So I could torture him every damn day and make him regret everything he'd made the mistake of doing. I could go after Hank, but Scott was a much better victim. He was the one that actually decided to follow through with his orders. He could have asked for help. He could have told us the truth, but he chose not to. He chose to put The Black Hand above all else. But it was still such an odd feeling. Regret over killing someone. But not just killing them that I didn't keep them alive longer so I could make them feel every bit of pain they'd made me feel.

I walked by an alleyway and noticed a few drunk teenage boys, laughing, not having a care in the world. If I was telling the truth, I envied them. But that was also why I felt the urge to slaughter them. I hated envying someone else.

I quietly walked up and took them by surprise. The first two didn't even have the chance to scream.

I tore their heads off, nearly clean, watching their limp lifeless bodies sag to the cement.

The others backed away in horror, unsure how another human could be so strong. I could hear their muddled drunk thoughts.

'Run!'

"Holy Shit!"

"What the fuck?"

I smiled, loving this part of the hunt. Watching the prey become so confused they don't know which way is up.

"Run." I whispered.

They tried to turn around but hadn't realized they were blocked in.

I considered stepping aside and letting them pass, but I quickly dismissed that thought. I wanted to see the blood drain more than I wanted the chase.

I walked slowly towards them, effortlessly matching two of their steps with one of mine. They scrambled, tried to scream. But I made them think they'd somehow lost the ability to speak.

They started panting, the three of them huddling together, getting down on their knees and preying.

I laughed loudly.

"Praying does no good," I whispered as I knelt down to look at one of them, "I've been praying for years and nothing ever happens."

I shot my arm out and gripped his beating heart, squeezed, listening to his agonized scream.

I pulled hard and listened as his rib cage try to protest, but my strength was too much for his mortal body.

"Do you know why praying never does any good?" I asked as I approached the next one.

"Everyone thinks that when something good happens to them, they have God to thank. That he is actually paying attention to them, and singling them out for that precious moment. Actually giving a shit about their petty little lives."

I stepped on his foot, immediately breaking it, climbing up his leg and continuously breaking bone after bone.

"But the truth is," I knelt down and gripped his throat, ripping it out to nearly his spinal cord.

And finally turned to the last one, as he frantically searched for an escape.

"No one gives a shit. No one has ever cared about you, or your petty little problems. The only humans that ever will care are those that give birth to you, simply because they are hardwired to love you. But it's all fake. All of it. There is no true love, there is no peace, and there is no truth. The simple answer to everything is nothing. Humans are nothing. Life is nothing." I picked him up in a choke hold and invaded his mind, hearing it scream in protest, trying to push me out.

I smiled again, my heart racing, my adrenaline pumping.

"Praying never does any good simply because..."

I pushed and pushed through his thoughts, until I finally found the core of his mind, the very thing that made him tick.

And allowed all my rage to flow through the connection, his mind immediately turning to mush.

"There is no fucking God."

I didn't blink as his brain and skull exploded, the blood flying everywhere, the pieces being thrown into every corner.

I dropped the corpse and didn't bother wiping my face. I enjoyed looking into the mirror and seeing that small benefit of my accomplishment.

The Archangels decided to show up then.

They were getting smarter. Targeting me after I made a kill, knowing I was partially drained.

"Jev."

"Fuck off, would you."

I tried to pass them, but one of them slammed a sword down into the concrete, piercing it easily.

Damn. That's one powerful sword.

"How many of you guys do I have to kill for the rest of you to get the message? Just leave me alone."

"It's over."

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed.

The leader with the sword had the other four grab my arms, restraining me.

"How many times do we have to go through this?"

"This will not be like other times, Jev."

They suddenly lifted me into the air and towards the clouds. And the next thing I knew, I was in Heaven.

"Why the hell would you bring me here?" I shook them off.

"We realized that down on Earth, we are either equally matched in power, or-"

"I kick all your asses?" I laughed.

"But here in Heaven, we have the upper hand. There is no way you can win here."

"It seriously took you this long to figure it out? I don't know whether to be offended or disappointed."

The leader stepped forward and brought his sword to my neck, keeping it still.

"Are you ready to die today, Jev?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got nothing else to live for. The only joy I get out of mortal pleasures is killing and fucking."

"Watch your tongue." one of them hissed out.

"Don't be so fucking sensitive, jeez."

"You will not curse in the most sacred place known to immortals."

I laughed.

"You people think you can honestly control me? I'm beyond your power now; I can do whatever I want."

"Only because you've allowed Lucifer to gain control of your soul." a female voice called from behind me. A female voice I would know anywhere.

I didn't want to turn around. Scared that if I did, I would wake up and it would all be a dream. One I've dreamed of for too long, wishing against everything that she'd return to me.

"Jev." she whispered, closer now.

I slowly, so slowly turned around and looked down at her.

And I fell to my knees.

She was here. The whole time. She hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was still long and brown, her eyes, her skin, everything about her hadn't changed one bit since the last time I'd seen her.

"Nora..." My eyes filled with tears, my heart breaking a million times and over again.

Did she know everything I'd been doing?

Of course she knew; if she was in Heaven she could watch my every move.

I felt sick, wanting to leave but never wanting to go.

She reached her hand out to me and traced my jaw, not smiling.

"My name is Azrael, Jev, not Nora."

My heart stopped.

I didn't know what to think.

Nora and Azrael were the same person, how could she not remember her time on Earth?

Unless...

"You sons of bitches," I stood and walked over to the other Archangels, "you erased her memory?" I shouted.

"We had to. Azrael was greatly needed in the war. She would be of little use to us if she was constantly distracted by her time on Earth and her time with you."

"Those memories went back centuries; you couldn't just erase her past and have her not ask questions."

"We didn't simply erase her past, we replaced it. She is a finer warrior than she has ever been."

"What about my children?" I whispered.

They stood silent for a moment.

"They hardly existed, Jev. We erased them."

My anger boiled over. My fists shook. I was about to attack them when Nora placed her small hand gently on mine, my anger disappearing.

"Jev." she whispered and stood on her tip toes, her hand cradling my face, bringing me closer to her lips.

"Nora..." I cried, the tears spilling over. I dropped to my knees again and held her close, my head landing in perfect alignment with her stomach. I cried and cried.

"Where have you been?"

"Jev, look at me."

I hesitated and peered up, and found her kneeling slightly, her face inches from mine.

"Sleep,"

I woke to complete darkness, my memories clouded.

I heard the chains rattling before I felt them.

Than heard footsteps enter the room and light the candles with a wave of their hand.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

No answer.

"Great, the silent treatment."

They simply walked around me in circles repeatedly.

I couldn't tell if it was male or female. Minutes went by and they just kept studying me.

"I can see why you're so tempting to him." They finally spoke.

"Who?"

"Lucifer."

"Oh God, not this again. I know I've accepted evil and all, but Lucifer is chained in Hell right now."

"Then explain your new powers."

"When an Archangel becomes evil, they receive more power, everyone knows that. It's the upside to being fucking evil, they're more powerful, but good always wins, it's the law of equivalent exchange."

"If good always wins, why have you become evil?"

"Because it's fun. And I don't have to think about anything."

"You are aware we know every single person you've killed."

"Then you'd better keep up, cause when I get back to Earth, it's going to double."

"Why do you feel the need to use physical action with only one female?"

"None of your damn business."

"Jev, you are running out of time to cast Lucifer out, or he will take control of your body and go to war."

"Will you shut up already?"

I broke free of the chains and stood, meeting his gaze.

"I'm starting to get really annoyed with you guys constantly showing up. Just leave me alone and I'll stop killing all of you, it's that simple."

"We can't step aside and pretend there is no danger; Lucifer is the biggest threat to all our worlds."

"Do I look like I give a shit about any worlds?"

"If you were an Archangel at any point in time, you would care."

"If you hadn't taken Nora and my children away from me, I might be interested in helping you. But you let her die. You let my children die. Anything and everything that has happened since then and from this point is all on you guys," I walked closer, "You knew what she meant to me. You knew I was trying so hard to be good for her, so I could be worthy of her. So tell me, why the fuck would you take away my reason for being, and expect me to stay loyal?"

"Because that's what faith is, Jev. You must take a leap and hope you land on your feet."

"Well I didn't land on my feet, did I? I fucking shattered into a million pieces and now I don't even give a damn enough to try to pick the pieces up. And I didn't seek out faith, you guys made it happen. You guys didn't even come to help, or to protect her."

"She needed to die,"

"Bullshit." I whispered and stepped even closer.

"You will understand soon enough, Jev. But not unless you cast out Lucifer."

"Why the hell should I? At least I feel something now. At least I find some shred of happiness in my miserable life."

"Killing brings you happiness?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't keep doing it." I was at the point of shouting now.

"You're too far gone... He's completely taken hold of you."

"All I'm doing is cleaning up the mess humans have created. Although I think the entire damn race should be wiped out."

"That is the devil talking, Jev."

"No it's not. They are the only race that suffers from poverty and obesity, explain that logic! How can you all just sit here and let them destroy the Earth as they are?"

"It is not our place to question-"

"Then why isn't God doing something about it? Why isn't he fixing all of it and helping them to understand the errors of their ways?"

"...Because humans must learn of their mistakes in their own time. They cannot be forced."

"Whatever." I walked away and imagined myself back on Earth. The lush green beneath my feet. The wind making the trees howl with excitement. The leaves running free of their branches.

And in a flash I was back on Earth. Though not where I expected to be.

Marcie was sleeping in her bed, naked, as usual. Her hair fanned out around her pillow. She even wore makeup to bed.

I stood between her bed and the window. And for the first time in two years... I didn't know what to do...


	19. Confessions

I walked around for hours. Daylight came and went. The stars shone brightly in the dark sky in the middle of nowhere. I could almost make out the Milky Way.

For the first time in two years, I felt no desire for any earthly pleasure. No killing could satisfy me. I felt empty.

My memories of Heaven were beginning to fade. Those were the rules. If you were lucky enough to see such a divine place and you left, you were forbidden to remember anything of it.

But there was something important that happened up there. I know there was.

But what the hell was it?

Marcie tried calling me over and over again on my cell. I don't even know why I have the damn thing, I never used it.

The Archangels hadn't bothered me since. I wondered why. Was it because I wasn't killing or fucking? Were they planning my demise right now?

I greeted death. There was nothing for me anymore. I wanted to leave this place.

I eventually made it back to my front door, opening it slowly, a sense of dread overwhelming me.

I walked past a mirror and out of my peripheral vision, saw something wasn't right. My reflection wasn't copying me as it should have been.

I backed up and stared, confused.

I walked towards the mirror, but my reflection wasn't copying me at all. It stood facing out of the mirror, like another person. It looked exactly like me, but wasn't mimicking my movements.

"What the hell?"

"Hell is exactly right." my reflection laughed.

I nearly jolted back from shock.

 _I've gone insane_

My reflection shook it's head, still smiling, "Not insane. The opposite, in fact. You are just now seeing things the way they truly are."

"Who are you?"

He smiled broadly and snapped his fingers. His physical features didn't change, but his clothes did. He wore a pitch black suit, black tie, black everything, and held a cane with what looked to be an onyx at the end of it. His eyes changed from my black to a piercing blue-white.

"I go by many names, Jev."

"Give me the most common then."

He snickered, "Call me Lucifer. And if you dare to call me Lucy, it will be the end of you."

"Well you're no fun," I sighed, crossing my arms. "Why are you just now making yourself known?"

He walked out of the mirror then, stepping nearly toe to toe with me. Looking into myself but not myself was truly... fucked up.

"You haven't truly needed me until now."

"Why do I need you now as opposed to when Nora died? Or when the Archangels abducted me?"

"As you know, I am restricted only to interfere in Earthly matters. I have almost no power near the Archangels."

"Why aren't you chained in Hell where you belong? I was part of the army that chained you; in fact, I seem to remember chaining you myself."

"Ah, but you have forgotten the words I said to you that very day, centuries ago."

 _My memory took me back, looking into the cage that now contained the broken and bloody Lucifer. He looked like me then, too. I asked him why and he was required to answer me honestly. We spelled the cage and put as many protection charms and such as we possibly could._

 _"I appear different to everyone when they set their eyes on me. No one has seen my true form, except for God."_

 _"Why do you appear as a reflection of those that have dared to see you?"_

 _He laughed, even then when we had beaten him, "Because I am in every single being that has ever lived and shall ever live. When they set their eyes on me, the one thing that can truly terrify any kind of being, is knowing that The Devil himself is inside them. Taking on their appearance helps to make it a little more... dramatic," he sat back in the cage and folded his arms above his head, as if he had all the time in the world._

 _"You will rot here for eternity. You shall never again see the light of day. You shall never again know the pleasure of playing tricks on innocent mortals,"_

 _"HAH!" he bellowed. "I haven't truly seen the light of day in decades, why would this be any different?"_

 _I stepped closer and peered down at him, "You can pretend you've won all you like, but you know you've been defeated today,"_

 _He stood slowly, meeting my height. Even then looking at myself brought a strange feeling, making the tips of my fingers twitch._

 _"This is far from over, Jev. You will thrive in your victory; you will think your life is at its peak. But I will always be watching you. We are bound in ways you can't yet understand with your young age. You will fall in love. You will lose her to a power far greater than you. And you will lose your way, very easily I might add. But I warn you now, Jev, I will be there. Watching. Waiting. And you will need my help. You will want my help. Beg for it. And I will happily oblige."_

 _"That day will never come. I would never be so foolish as to think any good would come from your help."_

 _"Ah, Pride. The deadliest of the deadly. I look forward to when we shall meet again. I will most likely look at you and see what I see now. A scared child pretending to be a man. Wanting his Heavenly Father's approval so badly, he'd do almost anything for it. Do you know what happens to someone when they become infected with all seven of the sins?"_

 _I stood quietly._

 _"Their soul is destroyed completely. Only to be replenished again, to be destroyed again. It is the true meaning of damnation."_

 _I walked away, quickly dismissing his claims._

I had thought decades ago that the girl he meant was Rachel, and losing her was losing her to natural causes, aging. Losing my way was when the avenging Archangels ripped my wings out. But I was wrong. I see that now. He'd meant Nora. He knew all along that she was Azrael, and we were meant to be together. He knew all along that she would be killed by the Archangels and that I would lose my faith in everything. He fucking knew all along.

"How is Azrael, by the way?" he feigned a look of curiosity on his face.

"Fuck you." my fists shook.

"Oh, Jev, you are nearly exactly the same now as you were back then. But I do sense a change in you. You've not fully acquired all seven of the sins. You've always been proud, your lust both for womanly flesh and the flesh ripped from your victims, you nearly give definition to the term 'wrath', you've grown sloth like in your time alone since Azrael's death, only moving to either fuck or kill, your gluttonous ways of always indulging in whatever you wish when you wish for it, your greed is self-explanatory, but I sense no envy in you. Jealousy, certainly, but not envy."

I walked away, but he immediately appeared to block me when I only took five steps.

"Jev, give me a moment to explain why I'm here."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I'm here to help you."

"How the fuck could you possibly help me? I've lost the love of my life, I lost my only two sons that were hardly conceived, and I have no purpose anymore."

"I'm here to tell you what happened in Heaven."

I stood completely still.

"You have no power in Heaven, how could you possibly know?"

"I may not have powers in Heaven, but I eavesdrop all the time. Luckily they've become smart enough to either block me or not speak of their battle plans up there. It really does get boring having such easy prey. Like lambs to the slaughter, I once described them."

He reminded me of that TV show Nora used to watch all the time, Sherlock Holmes, with how fast he spoke and how methodical he was. He hardly seemed to try at anything he did.

"Fine then. Tell me."

"Nora is alive." he didn't waste any time.

I stepped back as if he'd pushed me. "That's impossible." I whispered.

He didn't smile, "They killed her and erased her memories of the two of you. Retrained her. She has no memory of the lives you shared together. Both when she was Azrael and Nora. In fact she doesn't even remember being called Nora. She remembers you as Jev and strictly goes by Azrael now. She's strong, determined, capable, and smart. And most of all, free. No one can touch her. She has no earthly responsibilities anymore. She is now the Goddess of Death, not just the Angel. They've made her a weapon. The strongest weapon they've ever possessed."

"What about our children,"

"Erased. She has no memory of them."

I started to get angry. "So what do you suggest I do with this information? I have no free will when it comes to entering Heaven, and she isn't coming down here."

"If you want my advice, I'll need something from you first."

"As you always do. Fucking scam artist."

He shrugged, "It's the way I was created."

"What do you want?"

"The one thing you have to give."

"And that is?"

He summoned a contract on old yellowing paper, crinkled at the edges written in red and black ink, the back of it encased on leather.

"Read it carefully."

"Why would you be giving me advice on possibly catching you in the middle of a trap?"

He shook his head, "the trapping comes later. This is a genuine attempt to help you on my part. But read it carefully, I cannot physically speak the terms and conditions of my deals. The signer must read them and decide for themselves if they wish to take part in a contract with me. It's part of having free will. But be careful, the devil is in the details."

I snatched the document and read it carefully.

I got to the bottom line, reading that if he were to assist me in any venture I choose, I must provide him with my physical human body to inhabit any time he so wishes.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell would I sign this? I'd never let you use my body any time you wish."

"You didn't finish reading it." he replied.

I continued in anger, reading that the only times he could possess my body would be once from this point on and only for one hour of physical mortal time.

"Why so short a time?"

He smiled, "You'd be surprised what you can accomplish in an hour."

"You can't get into Heaven with my body; they'd kill you on the spot."

"Who says I want to get into Heaven?"

"Why else would you need my body?"

"Maybe I've grown rather fond of your friend Marcie. I must say, she is definitely one of my finer creations; she's extremely clever and resourceful. Maybe I'd like to indulge in a little sin before I am damned back to my cage that you so kindly put me in."

"Wait, you're still in the cage?"

He nodded, "I am only here in spiritual form. I cannot feel and I cannot touch anything. But I can only appear in spiritual form when my connection with someone is strong enough. When you came back from Heaven, our connection immediately became so strong; I was able to appear right away. However I require a mirror in the beginning, and since you were out wandering around for days, I had to be patient. Which is not one my virtues."

"How do I know you won't choose a time during The Final Battle to take control of my body? There are no fine lines about exactly when you can possess it in the contract."

"Because The Final Battle is not meant to happen for centuries. You may not even exist when it comes."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth on any of this?"

"If you sign that contract, any and all lies that I have ever told you from the moment I met you, I will be demanded to reveal the truth to you immediately after signing it. If I were lying, you would know."

"I have to admit, that's damn cleaver of you. Baiting your prey with the truth, the one thing humans almost never know and will do damn near anything to find out, no matter the cost."

"This is true, I am quite a clever man, but only because I've had practice with one's cleverer than I."

"Like who?"

"You'd be surprised who ends up in Hell. I may physically be chained in a cage right now, but I do still have my responsibilities in Hell to uphold. I must greet each new soul that arrives and dig in deep to understand what's driven them to commit such atrocities. No one ever thought that when I was in Heaven, as one of God's angels, I was cast out for certain reasons. Reasons that some people still don't understand today, and may never understand. But no one ever considers that for back then, I was the worst being ever created, but in today's world. I would actually blend right in and be considered normal."

"I don't understand." I shifted my legs, feeling the numbness in them from our long conversation.

"If I were around today, acting as I did then, it would be considered normal behavior. I would have the proper brain function of another human being. Now the people humans call psychopaths today, they're the ones that actually would overshadow me when it comes to wrong-doing. I never killed. I never butchered. I never sinned. I was put into this role by God, because I questioned him. So I took a third of the angels from Heaven, not by force, but because they agreed with me. And of course, now when any other angel questions him, they don't get cast out, they get a slap on the wrist and continue on with their day."

"If The Final Battle isn't happening soon, why are all the Archangels preparing as if it were?"

"Ah, for the answer to that, you must sign." He conjured a pen and handed it to me.

I hesitated.

"You want Nora back, don't you? Your two sons?"

I shivered for a moment, unsure.

How can I trust him?

"When would I get Nora back?"

"Whenever you'd decide. But think carefully. You may want to answer the door first before you decide when you want her returned with all her memories of both her time with you and up in Heaven."

"You mean she would remember I was unfaithful?"

Before he could answer, a knock at the door pulled me away from conversation.

I quickly walked over, impatient.

I opened it to see Marcie's face, in black eyeliner, Egyptian design wearing a diamond choker with six rows of diamonds, looking more like a collar. She wore stiletto heels that were the color of both blood red and rubies. Her hair was straight for the very first time, it was usually curled. She wore a black pea coat but she left it unbuttoned, revealing a black push up bra, making her fake breasts push up even more, looking photo shopped. The black thong she wore low on her hips seemed more like a line of paint.

She walked in without invitation and let her coat fall to the floor, revealing her ass and small back.

She didn't say anything, just waited. Waited like a cat does, as if she has all the time in the world.

"Now's not a good time, Marcie, I'm speaking with someone."

"On the phone?" She asked, looking around, not ashamed if she got caught.

"No, in the other room."

I saw him walk into the living room to stand behind her, but she took no notice of him.

"I don't see anyone here."

I looked at her, confused.

He laughed, but she didn't start from the scare I expected.

"She can't see or hear me, old boy. I'm only visible to you. It would confuse her if I revealed myself; her small mortal mind can't take it, not quite yet."

I sighed, not wanting to say anything and let her think I'm crazy.

 _It's alright Jev; I can communicate with you telepathically_

 _Oh wonderful, now you're reading my thoughts, too?_

 _Only when you allow me to, I don't have much power over you in spiritual form; you can block me out anytime you wish. But then we couldn't speak_

 _What the hell am I supposed to do with Marcie here? She doesn't really take no for an answer if she wants something. So I can't talk with you and deal with her at the same time_

 _Sure you can. Just stop time_

 _What?_

My eyes darted up to him for a moment.

 _Our connection has become so strong you've gained access to some of my powers. You can stop time. One of my easiest talents to master_

 _If I can access your powers, then doesn't that mean you can access mine?_

He let out another laugh.

 _My dear boy, who do you think gave you your new powers? Every ability you have is a reflection of mine_

I tried to concentrate and make Marcie freeze from tapping her foot with her now crossed arms, waiting very impatiently for me to do something.

I watched as she slowly seemed to stop breathing and it became quiet.

I leaned closer to her, testing to see if it worked. She didn't respond.

"Back to our discussion," I said, stepping around her. "You said if you bring Nora back, carrying my sons, she'll remember everything from when she was up in Heaven?"

He nodded.

"Even... what I've done?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why?"

"It's the law of equivalent exchange, Jev. If you want something precious, you must give up something precious."

"But if I get her back, she'll just walk away from me when she remembers what I've done."

"You really have that little faith in her love for you?"

"No, but why would she choose to stay with me after I betrayed her?"

"Because she loves you."

I paused, thinking.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? To get me to sign the contract after you've convinced me that she'll stay with me out of love, only to find out you were actually planning on her leaving me the entire time?"

"As it says in the contract, she can only come back at your time of choosing. And after you sign the contract, I will be required to answer completely honestly to any and all questions you ask me from here on out. If you ask me if she will stay with you if she returns, I will say yes, as I am now. If you choose to not have her returned, then I'm afraid there's not much point in you signing this contract, because that's really all you get out of it."

"I also get your complete submission in being honest to any questions I have."

He nodded.

I looked at the contract, felt the weight of it in my hands.

"Perhaps if I modify it a touch, to make it a little more appealing to you." he reached for it and I handed it over.

It burst into flames for a moment than he handed it back to me. I noticed there was a new section involved.

It included Marcie this time. It said if I choose to continue seeing Marcie as I am now and bring Nora back, it will be physically absolutely impossible for Nora to know about Marcie and Marcie to know about Nora. I could live the life that every mortal man has dreamed of. I could have Nora by my side with our children, loving and caring and I could also have a secret woman on the side that I could do things with I would never want to do with Nora. I couldn't degrade her the way I do Marcie. But every man needed a good fuck every now and then. To get the anger out. And if I was being honest I enjoyed the feeling of control I had when I was with Marcie. Nora was on another level, entirely. If I had to choose between the two, I'd always choose Nora, in a flat second.

"Why are you trying to make this so tempting for me?"

"Because I really want you to sign."

"All you get out of it is my body for one measly hour and you can't get into Heaven."

"Like I said, Jev. You can do a lot in an hour."

I felt the contract in my hands; it felt like it was burning my fingers now. The temptation was so strong. How could I possibly resist anything like this? I'd get Nora back, we would have our children, I'd have a sworn oath of honesty from Lucifer himself, and I could ask him anything I wanted.

But why? Why did he want to help me so bad? Why only get one thing out of this and give me everything?

I hesitated... and signed.

He clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he smiled, taking the contract when I handed it to him.

"Ask me anything." he said, bowing.

"When will The Final Battle happen?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you want my body so badly?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"No, I don't."

I contemplated this.

"When would you like Nora back?" he asked.

"Not quite yet, I want to lure the Archangels down and find out exactly why they decided to revive her but not return her to me."

"You mean you want to fuck Marcie as a free man one more time." he smiled, knowing he'd figured out my true intention.

"Actually according to the contract, I am always going to be a free man when it comes to that."

I turned and walked towards Marcie, expecting to hear his departure, but he didn't leave.

I eyed Marcie for a moment, "Did you want to watch or something?"

"I do enjoy free entertainment, but that's not why I haven't left yet."

I waited.

"I can't leave."

I expected him to say more, but he didn't.

"At all?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. Whenever someone signs a contract, I can't seem to return to my own body, not that I'd want to. But I'm afraid it's been that way since I was exiled."

"There's no reason for it at all?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Fine, but could you not be here."

He laughed and walked towards the door.

"Just summon me when you want me."

"Uh huh." I eyed Marcie, wondering just what I should do. I had her in a very desirable position. She was still frozen.

I didn't hear the door shut; I'd forgotten he couldn't touch anything. But when I turned around to see if he was still there, I only looked at the door. I turned my attention back to Marcie.

I looked her up and down, quickly disposing of her bra and thong, tweaking her nipples to hard peaks, reaching my hand down to her clit, working furiously until I dipped my fingers past her now slick heat.

I allowed her to unfreeze and she stared at me, wide eyed, unsure how she suddenly wound up nude before me, already completely aroused.

I smiled. For the first time I didn't feel the need to completely dominate her. Instead I wanted her to find her own pleasure by using me. It was a strange turn of events. But I felt powerful with my new found glory and cocky attitude. I had Lucifer at my disposal, Nora would be returned safely to me with our children. I wanted to just lay back and relax.

I stepped away slightly and she watched me, trying to prepare herself for whatever actions I might wish to inflict upon her.

"I want you to decide where things go tonight." I said quietly.

Her eyes widened and she nearly fell from shock.

But she recovered quickly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close, crushing her lips to mine roughly. She liked it rough, that much I knew. My hands roamed the small of her back, my breathing becoming labored.

She quickly unzipped my pants, helping me to step out of them. But she didn't take charge as I thought she would. Instead she took her time, touching me gently, sensually.

I realized I'd made a mistake. She thought I'd fallen for her, she thought I'd make love to her as I did Nora so many times. I had to fix this immediately.

I froze her, stepping away and quickly putting my pants back on, leaving my shirt off.

I summoned Lucifer.

He appeared with almost no sound. Such as a predator would. You must never alert the prey of your whereabouts.

"Yes?"

"I've made a mistake with her; do your powers erase memories?"

"Yes, but not very far back, only a couple of hours. I'm not meant to help people forget painful truths of life and that's what people usually want to forget."

"Not in this case. I only need to erase her memory a couple of minutes."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Tell me how to use it."

"You're a smart boy, figure it out."

I sighed, frustrated. I was horny and impatient. Now I wanted a harsh good fuck. I was glad I hadn't summoned Nora back yet.

He disappeared this time without my instruction. I wondered where he went. Was he just lounging above the ground, waiting for my next call?

I tried to figure out how I could erase Marcie's memories for the last few moments.

I reached my hand out, hoping the actual visual illusion would help me. I used two fingers to make it seem like I was using a touch screen to erase something. Marcie was immediately back where she was when she'd first come in, still with her coat and lingerie on. She had popped back into that spot like when you go from one scene of a film to the next. It was odd.

I moved back to in front of her and unfroze her for the second time. She was still tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

I didn't give her any time to speak, I didn't want to risk confusing her again, and make her think I felt something other than lust.

I pushed her backwards, my tongue darting out quickly. In her stiletto heels she almost came up to my height. I gripped a handful of her hair, pulling her closer, quickly disposing of her small amount of clothing for the second time. I bent down with my hand in the middle of her back, pushing her closer still, bringing her nipple into my mouth. The piercing added a sensual edge, with the hard cold of the metal and her warm soft skin as well.

I was starting to throb from the arousal. I pushed her down to her knees, her hands quickly releasing me through the zipper. Her hands worked expertly, stroking me, making me even harder. Her tongue darted out, only touching the tip, making me twitch with anticipation. I gripped another handful of her hair, making my impatience well known.

She moaned loudly and took me fully in her mouth, gagging as I hit the back of her throat. She worked her hand as well, making me pulse with near release.

I leaned my head back, allowing for the first time my pleasure to completely overcome me. I thrust slowly but hard into her wet mouth.

I pulled free quickly and she instantly started to suck my balls. I nearly came right then.

I pulled away again and brought her up to her full height, picking her up easily. She squealed from excitement. I allowed my thick length to push through her tight folds, her arms wrapping around my neck. She began to tighten around me. But I somehow found the strength to not come, even as she began to cry out.

It wasn't enough. I wanted to come so hard I couldn't see straight, and I knew exactly how to do it.

I set her on her feet again, but turned her around, bending her over and pushing her to her knees.

"I want you on all fours." I said eagerly.

She perked her ass up in response, her hands supporting her weight at the front. I pushed through and smacked her ass once, hard. She cried out again. Her orgasm nearly ripped one from me. But I demanded my body to show some discipline. I wanted to come, yes, but I was determined to make this one of the best fucking orgasms I'd ever had.

I pounded her relentlessly, she came over and over, crying out my name, whimpering, screaming. She pushed back onto her knees and my chest met her back. I played with her breasts, pinching and pulling the piercings. I continued to fuck her, the slapping of our skin nearly becoming deafening. Her breasts even began to bounce slightly from it.

I bit into her shoulder, wringing another orgasm from her. She wouldn't be able to do much more. The female body can't stay wet forever and humans can only come so many times before succumbing to exhaustion.

I was right on the edge. And I allowed myself to fall backwards, telling her to turn around. I knew what would force my orgasm and I was done with waiting.

She started to ride me, but I lifted my hips up hit that sweet spot. I held still, as she demanded, and she moved her hips back and forth. I began to feel my orgasm finally approaching and I started to moan from the intensity of it all.

I reached one of my hands up slightly to pull on her clit piercing, and I felt her squirt around me.

But I still couldn't fucking come.

I started to grow frustrated. I was doing everything right.

I pushed her off me and grabbed for her ass, pushing through without prepping her. I was angry now.

She cried out. I used my fingers to furiously play with her clit, making her squirt even more. Her legs began to shake.

I fucked her and fucked her... but I still couldn't find my release.

I pushed her away in anger. I grabbed for my clothes and started to walk out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" She called after me, still nude.

"You're not what I need right now." I said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means no matter how much I fuck you, I can't come, I need something else."

"Oh please, I'm all you need." she leaned back and started to play with herself, crying out even more.

No. I needed Nora. That was why I couldn't come. Now that I knew I could get her back, I had to feel her in my arms again.

I closed the door but she opened it again right away, pulling me back in.

"You're not going anywhere." she said, smiling.

"Marcie, fuck off."

"After I've finished fucking you."

I peered at her and I saw a flicker of fear show through her eyes.

I walked closer to her, trapping her against the wall, raising my hand up near her head.

"Don't ever assume you would ever be given the opportunity to fuck me, Marcie. I fuck you. And I don't want you right now. If you try to stop me again, you will regret it." I whispered dangerously to her.

I walked away again, not hearing her footsteps behind me

But I felt her hands go around my wrist puling me back.

I snapped.

I pushed her back against the wall hard and brought her to her knees again. I was still fully aroused so I pushed my jeans down and shoved all the way to the back of her throat and stayed there.

I felt her hands trying to push me back, but I kept her still. She was starting to cry out from the fear.

I pulled out a few moments later, pushing her to fall on her back. She tried to crawl away but I held her ankle, dragging her. I spread her legs and I shoved nearly my whole fist through her still soaking wet heat. I also began to push three fingers of my other hand through her ass.

She was still tender from earlier and tried to fight me.

I leaned forward and began to bite her nipple harder than she liked.

She began to shed tears. Only then did I stop and pull away, zipping myself up and peering down at her.

"I am always in control, you fucking bitch. Don't ever try to do anything like that again."

She stood quickly, her legs shaking. Her tears had stopped almost right away. She dressed herself quickly and put on her coat. But she tried to stare me down.

"You will be mine, Patch. In so many ways, you already are." she stepped close to me.

I watched her carefully.

She stepped slowly towards the door and left.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts, and get a control on my anger.

I summoned Lucifer again.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he smiled.

"Cut the crap. I want Nora back, now."

"Very well, but remember she knows everything you've done on Earth while she's been gone. And you might want to consider the consequences of when she returns to you. The Archangels wanted her for a reason, she was dealt a certain hand and never got to fulfill her duties as the Goddess she now is."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying you may want to get control of your weakness before you bring her back," he looked down to my pants, where my arousal was evident. "She may not be too excited to see you and you may be disappointed with how she will refuse you, and be warned. She still possesses all her powers and training skills. She could very easily kill you if she wishes."

"I thought you said she would forgive me!" I shouted.

"She will. In time. But you must earn the right of her forgiveness."

"What will she feel when she returns?"

"What do you think? She will feel betrayed and hurt."

"But will she still love me?"

"She will always love you. It's both a blessing and a curse."

"Why?"

He started to walk towards me, reaching his hand out to grasp my shoulder and pull me close, like an old friend.

"You both are forever destined to fall in love with each other. To love however, is to also hurt. Again, it's the law of equivalent exchange. But she will always be by your side, she will always love you and she will always trust you. But you will forever know that you do not deserve her or her love. However, certain events have unfolded that even I did not predict."

"Like what?"

"The conception of your sons. She was never meant to have children. It's not necessary for angels to conceive. They're immortal. But now you shall have children that will be half Archangel, half Nephilim. They will be the very first of their kind. But be warned, while it is a miracle, it will also be dangerous. Even beings as powerful as the Archangels and even God himself fear the unknown. And you two have now created the biggest unknown to them since the beginning of time."

"I don't care; I'll protect my family. Just bring her back to me."

He smiled and snapped his fingers. There was no sound. I half expected to hear some loud thunder or at least something to signify a life had returned from the dead.

"She waits for you in the bedroom. But you should start to exercise discipline, Jev. It may very well be the end of you, if you do not start to think what your actions will mean for the rest of the world." he disappeared then.

I ran to the bed room and there she was.

She stood with her back facing me, and turned slowly.

I nearly cried and fell to the floor again. It was amazing how she still made me feel like the first time I'd known I'd fallen in love with her.

There were tears in her eyes, but she still ran to me and I wrapped my arms around her, finally, having her back where she belongs. In my protection.

"Patch." she cried and cried.

"Angel, you're home." we both fell to the floor and just held each other. Often taking moments to kiss and worship.

But then she began to slap me and hit my chest.

"You bastard! You cheated on me!"

I didn't dare say anything. I welcomed her anger. Just grateful she was alive.

She eventually began to tire herself out but the tears still came steadily.

I traced her jaw line, relishing her perfect soft skin.

"Angel... don't forgive me, please. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I don't know if I'm capable of such a thing."

A loud sound of thunder and lightning claimed our attention then. We looked up to the sky and saw dark black clouds forming over our heads in the apartment.

Lucifer appeared then, smiling.

"I told you that she had a certain hand dealt for a reason."

"What's happening?" I asked him.

"Who's that?" She asked me.

I held her hand tightly and we stood, ready for almost anything.

"The Archangels have come to reclaim her." he warned, disappearing again.

It was probably for the better. He was no use to us anyways; he had no power near the Archangels.

They arrived. Every single one of them. There were more than I could count.

One of them immediately charged at me with the sword that could cut through concrete like it was paper, aiming it for my head...


	20. Blood

Nora jumped in front of the blade and stopped it with a simple lift of her hand. It shattered into pieces. The Archangels stepped back in shock, gasps leaving their lips.

I didn't know what reaction was appropriate. I ended up smiling, walking over to stand beside her, daring the Archangels to challenge her incredible power.

"I guess you shouldn't have trained her so well." I laughed at them.

"Jev, you've no idea the mistake you've just made."

"I took back my family! The one thing in this world that I can't live without, the one thing you knew I couldn't survive having leave, and you still took her from me. Now you're getting exactly what you deserve."

I stepped forward then. I felt Nora's hand come up to my chest, trying to pull me back to stand with her. I looked back into her tear stained face, her eyes red and tired. My heart wrenched, breaking, knowing I'd done this to her. I would prove my power to her, prove that I can protect her now.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles gently. I walked forward another step, still smiling. I began to feel the lightning crackle between my fingertips.

They watched, daring me, trying to call me out. I welcomed their challenge.

The lightning quickly receded into the floor, looking like roots on a tree beneath the earth. It began to shock them from their feet to their heads. I began to smell their flesh burning and eventually saw it start to fall off.

"Patch…" I heard Nora say my name quietly.

I didn't turn to look at her. I wanted to be sure every one of them was dead. I raised my hand then and focused all of my attention on making them feel the pain they had put me through. I pushed all emotions of betrayal, hatred, anger and darkness into their minds, making sure they understood exactly what they had done to me.

"Hurts when it's happening to you, doesn't it?" I asked with another smile.

I didn't allow them to respond. I pushed everything I had, all of the anger I had been harboring just for this exact moment. I pushed it through their minds, through their veins, their purpose for living. Ripping everything away they loved and honored. Their status in Heaven. Their screams filled the air, I welcomed the ringing in my ears from it.

One final push and I felt almost all of my energy leave me and flow through the connection I had built between myself and the Archangels. I watched as their heads began to fall back, their mouths open in soundless screams now. Their veins popping out from their bodies and finally… I ended them. The blood that spattered on the wall and floors was a sight to behold. The ending of Archangels so powerful they thought they could bring down Azrael herself. But I brought them down, more Archangels than I could count. I had finally taken back what they stole from me. And it felt damn good to make them physically feel what they had put me through. Literally.

I turned and looked at Nora, unsure of the expression I expected from her, but I was still surprised by the one she gave me, it was fear.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked stepping closer to her with my arms open.

She stepped back, "Who are you?" she asked.

I cocked my head to the side, "Angel, it's me."

She shook her head, "You're not Patch. Patch doesn't have that kind of power."

"I've grown stronger." I stepped closer, this time she didn't step away.

"Don't toy with me. I know who you are, Lucifer," she spat the name out with hatred. "What have you done with Patch?"

I sighed, "Nora, it's me, seriously. And do you have any idea what they did to you?"

"Who?"

"The Archangels, they fucking killed you, Nora. They took you up to Heaven to train you for their battle. They kept trying to kill me, too."

"They killed me?" she whispered.

"And they got Scott to help. They ripped your throat out, Angel. They watched you bleed out and you couldn't get to me in time… I couldn't save you…"

"That was all they had to do? Rip my throat out?" Her hand went to her throat, protecting the exposed skin.

"Azrael didn't have enough power. They sent two Heavenly Archangels, they were just created specifically to kill her. I don't know who did it, but someone did."

"Well what good is being the Angel of Death if you can't cheat Death yourself? When you are Death? And… my head hurts."

She said, squinting her eyes.

I smiled and pulled her into my embrace.

"Have I told you I love you, yet?"

She smiled and looked up at me.

"Must have missed it."

I leaned my head down to gently press my lips to hers. I dipped my tongue past her lips, feeling her exhale on the breath she was holding. My hand slowly creeped up from her hip to her jawline, holding her possessively.

I felt her starting to shake. I pulled back to look into her eyes and saw hurt and betrayal.

"Angel?"

"I still know what you did, Patch… how could you?"

I sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Nora, when you died… I felt nothing… absolutely nothing. There was a void and it just kept getting bigger and bigger, no matter what I did. Than Marcie started coming over and at first I was angry… I wasn't willing to play her mind games, but she kept coming over during a time I was weak. And for a while she made me feel something again. Even though it was only hate she filled me with. Hate that she wasn't you. Hate that I could never have anything close to the miracle I had with you. And then I started killing simply to pass time…"

"You've killed innocent people, Patch…"

"I know…"

"I don't know what to do about this… I don't know how to feel…"

"I love you so much, Angel… it's always been you…"

"But you're not yourself right now, Patch. I can tell. The real Patch would be taking me to bed and proving to me how much he loves me. Instead you're just… standing there, like you're not sure what to do."

I watched her carefully… wondering if I should tell her the truth.

After a few moments of her watching me, I nodded.

"Come out," I called to Lucifer.

 _I don't think that's wise, my son_

"Just do it," I ordered.

A moment later, he appeared.

She jerked away from me for a moment and looked between the two of us rapidly.

"What the hell is going on?" she called out.

"Azrael, always a pleasure." Lucifer sauntered towards her eagerly.

I stretched my arm out, pulling her close to me protectively.

"Keep your distance," I warned him.

He smiled.

"Nora, this is— "

"Lucifer." She whispered.

I bowed my head in shame.

"You've tricked him!" she accused, stepping closer to him.

"I've done no such thing." He smiled.

"You son of a bitch." she called, stepping towards him.

I pulled her back, "What are you doing?"

"Killing him!" she yelled.

"Why?"

"Because he's Lucifer! Patch, what's wrong with you?" She stared at me.

"He brought you back, Angel,"

She paused.

"I made a deal with him and he brought you back to me,"

"Patch… you never, ever make a deal with him, ever." Her eyes started to tear up. "What was the deal?"

Lucifer summoned the contract. He still looked like me, probably looked like me to Nora, too.

She snatched it from him, reading it carefully.

She closed her eyes in anger a moment later. "Patch… how could you do this?"

"Do what? It seemed air tight to me."

"I was warned about this in Heaven."

"About Lucifer?"

"About the deal you made."

She started to grow angry and I felt Azrael's presence become more powerful, taking over.

"Jev… he's your brother, damn it! How could you be so foolish? You were the one that locked him away and swore to never release him!"

"He's still in the cage, Azrael, he's only here in spirit form."

"You signed a contract with him!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

She walked towards Lucifer and he immediately started to gasp for air.

"Azrael, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"He's returning to his body and I'm burning that damn contract you signed."

"But he brought you back!"

She paused and released him for only a moment, glaring at me, "There was always a plan, Jev. They were going to return me to you in time, but you had to earn it. You were never meant to have contact with Lucifer." She started walking towards him again and he buckled in fear.

His body began to morph in an unnatural way. His limbs became distorted and he gave a cry of pain. Than he was gone.

It happened so quickly I barely saw it. Azrael than picked up the leather bound contract and tore it to pieces, allowing them to automatically set on fire.

I fell to the ground, shuddering. I felt… weird. I felt like something was physically being torn from me.

Azrael watched me scream in pain, her face unmoving. I watched her slowly change from the Angel of Death to the woman I loved and Nora immediately fell to the ground, trying to calm me down.

I couldn't explain what was happening to me. I felt like my brain was melting, like my entire being was about to cease.

Than as quickly as it started, it stopped.

I lay there gasping for a moment, seeing Nora trying to speak to me but I couldn't hear any of her words.

My hearing slowly returned and I could hear how worried she was for me.

I sat up and pulled her down to lay on me, quickly taking her lips in a heated rush, needing to feel her close again. Feel her pulse, her warmth, her heartbeat, everything.

I began to feel the tears slide down my cheeks. I had to stop kissing her and pull away to breathe. I thought for sure when she got rid of Lucifer that she could disappear, too. But she was here.

She pulled away and sat down next to me, quiet.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

"You scared the hell out me!" she slapped me on my chest, her tears spilling over. I allowed my tears to flow freely, as well. I sat down behind her with my legs surrounding her, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against me. I cried into her neck, feeling no guilt of my ways of getting her back to me.

I breathed her scent in and felt her arms wrap around my own, her head turning to mine, her hair falling to cover us.

I smiled through my tears, so fucking happy to have her back.

"Angel…" I didn't know what else to say.

She sobbed heavily and I held her tighter.

I don't know how long we lasted like that and I didn't care. I would spend the rest of my life trying to make up what I'd done.

"I'm so sorry, Nora. I never meant to… I didn't… what can I do? Tell me how to make it up to you?"

"I…" she paused, still crying. "How can… would you ever forgive me if I did what you've done?"

I waited a couple heart beats before trying to answer. "I would kill any man who tried to lay their hands on you." I whispered.

"Then you understand how I feel." She said quietly.

I waited for her to say more.

"Even though you've torn me apart… for some stupid reason, I still love you as much as the first moment I saw you." She whispered.

I smiled, my tears starting to slow.

"I love you so much, Patch. Even though you've hurt me so bad… I know you weren't you when you were doing it, so you didn't really make the decision."

"It makes sense. I think Lucifer was targeting me from the moment you were taken. He knew I was weak and welcomed anything to distract me from thinking of what happened to you."

She sighed heavily.

"It still doesn't excuse what I did, and for how sorry I am." I caught her chin between my fingers and turned her to face me, kissing her gently.

"Patch, I need you so bad… I was lost in Heaven… now that I have you back, I'm never letting go."

"Don't ever leave me again, Angel. I can't survive it if I lose you again. I was shattered. I was nothing. I am nothing without you. You are my reason for living for trying, for breathing."

She quickly turned around and straddled me, her arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me close. Her need for me radiated off her, she was as hungry for me as I was for her.

"Did you miss me, Angel?"

She smiled at my teasing tone.

"You have no idea, Patch. Take me to the bedroom, I need you."

I lifted her effortlessly, walking towards our bedroom that was currently a complete mess since I hadn't slept in there since she was killed.

I couldn't stop kissing her as my hands roamed across her legs, squeezing her roughly. I loved the feeling of her soft skin against mine, no matter how small. I bit her lip eagerly, earning a small laugh as her fingers gripped handfuls of my hair to urge me closer.

I kicked the bedroom door open and was careful to not step on anything that could make me lose my balance.

We fell to the bed quickly and I tore away her clothing, the same clothing she'd been wearing when she was taken from me.

Her hands greedily sought for the hem of my shirt and lifted, tossing it to the side. She wasn't wearing any panties, my fingers quickly finding their destination. She bucked into my seeking fingers, pulling my mouth down to kiss me roughly again.

I pushed my fingers past her delicious heat, her cry echoing off the walls. She felt like she did the first time I'd taken her. Her body returned to its natural tightness.

I pulled my mouth away from hers, her pebbled nipple slipping past my lips and I bit just the right amount and she began to thrash beneath my weight. I smiled, pleased by her reaction. She started to buck her hips, but I happily kept her trapped and writhing to my doings.

"Patch, please… please, I need you so bad."

"I haven't tasted you in so long. I'm not going to waste this opportunity. You're mine, Angel, do you understand me?" I asked looking up at her blissful face. She seemed oblivious to my words, too wrapped up in the pleasure I gave her.

I bit her nipple hard, earning another cry from her. "Answer me, Nora."

She still didn't respond, only lifted her hand to push her hair from her face than grip it, the image insanely erotic.

I curled my fingers at just the right spot, her eyes opening in shock, her head thrown back in her pleasure as I pumped her ruthlessly. She bit her lip and her head fell to the side, her cries nearly becoming screams. I leaned towards her exposed neck and sealed my mouth to her pulse, sucking hard, eager to mark her as my own. My thumb began to circle her clit first gently, gradually increasing the pressure, as well as my ring finger slipping just a tad lower to her puckered behind.

She screamed from it and I allowed my thoughts to enter hers. Not to speak, but to listen. I was eager to hear the words that crossed her mind in her pure ecstasy. But I was shocked that I couldn't hear anything through our connection. Was she blocking me out?

She was close, I could tell. I knew when my Angel was going to come. I curled my fingers over and over again, hitting that sweet spot that made her mindless. The images she gave me were incredible. I was getting harder and harder by the second, it began to hurt. But I needed her to say something first.

Just a little more…

I curled my fingers for a few more moments, my suction on her neck now on her breast, harsh and demanding.

She was on the brink, and like the cruel bastard I was, I stopped all my movements completely.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. The beg nearly crossing her lips.

"Say it Nora."

"Say what?" she nearly yelled, but too breathless from her screaming.

"That you understand you belong to me."

"You know I do!"

I shook my head, and plunged my fingers in deeply, curling again only for a moment, and stopping.

"Say the words." I demanded.

She paused, only for a moment, then got a teasing smile.

Before I could react, she had me beneath her weight, her breasts bouncing heavily. My eyes were glued.

She leaned close to my ear, nearly purring, "You want me to tell you I'm yours? Are you sure you wouldn't rather hear me beg you to fuck me? To fuck me so hard, I'd shake from it?" her eyes met mine and my breath left me, my straining erection now dripping with pre cum, her words nearly sending me off the edge.

My hands found her glorious, round, full ass and I squeezed, hard, earning a quiet moan. She was trying to stay in control of her own reactions and pleasure, to try to get me to where I just had her, nearly begging.

 _You think I don't know what you're doing, Angel?_

She smiled.

"I think you like being in power. Like hearing me beg you to take my cock into your mouth."

"You would be right in that assumption. But you would also be very mean to spoil my fun. What's wrong with a girl loving the sight of her man beneath her, as he fills her so completely, so perfectly?"

"There is nothing wrong with that. But you don't play fair. What enjoyment am I supposed to get out of this?"

"You mean aside from this?" She said as her hand wrapped around my now nearly swollen erection and squeezed while pumping at the same time, so damn slowly it nearly had me choking for release.

"You were very mean in taking my orgasm away from me, Patch. I think you should be punished."

I smiled, relaxing my arms behind my head, inviting her.

"I think that sounds fun." I nearly laughed.

"Don't take your eyes off me." she demanded.

She removed her hand for a moment to scoot her body up my torso to bring my throbbing erection now behind her, giving me an unobstructed view of her full breasts, hips that flared out dramatically and a small bump in her stomach.

Her hand returned to pumping me slowly, so damn slowly I nearly lost my mind. She exaggerated the movement with the rest of her body, slamming down hard to make her breasts bounce, my eyes watching as she demanded.

What she did next stunned me beyond words.

Her free hand reached to her mouth, darting her tongue out than dipped her fingers in slowly, using her teeth to scrape them than she'd push them past her lips again to let me see the wetness. She dropped her hand down her front and began to play with her clit, keeping her eyes on me.

I gasped and started to lift my hips up to meet her pumping hand.

She stopped completely.

"Ah ah, no moving." She said playfully.

I settled back down slowly, trying to control myself.

She started her hands again, slowly, so fucking slowly. But I learned the more patient I was, the more I watched her, the faster her hands began to work. Her eyes eventually closed, biting her lip, tipping her head back. She began to cry out. My gaze fell to the hand at her front, working that tiny little clit of hers so furiously, I began to feel more pre cum at the tip of my aching erection. My balls began to tighten, her hand working me so perfectly. I could feel it coming, but I wouldn't allow myself yet. I'd watch her show for a few minutes longer. She'd never been this carefree before.

"Lift your legs up, Nora, I want to see all of you."

She gasped and obliged, still completely in control. Her knees drew up as far as she could take them, putting all her weight on me. I looked at her tight, pink little cunt and grew even harder. I was going to fucking combust soon.

She dipped her fingers past her soaking wet heat, her thumb now working her clit. Still she pumped me from behind. Fast than slow, faster than even slower.

"Let me watch you come, Angel. Let me see that pretty little cunt come for me."

She bounced her entire body, nearly impaling herself on her fingers. Her hips rocked back and forth and I knew she'd found that sweet spot. She only rocked her hips like that when she was close, that spot making her mad.

I'd had enough of her game. I wanted to taste her arousal. I seized her hips and brought her forward roughly, impatient and sealed my mouth to her tight little clit. Biting hard enough she jolted in reaction. My hands went to the small of her back, urging her forward that much more. I needed her completely surrendered to me, completely open. I needed to taste her again, now.

She obeyed my silent command and my tongue entered her smoothly, then licked her completely from bottom to top. I continued like this for minutes, torturing her as she tortured me. Her hips rocked again, and her arousal leaked onto my tongue. My free hand went to my member, pumping myself to the rhythm my mouth had.

"Fuck, Nora… you're so close, I can taste you."

"Patch! Yes! Uhn!"

"Should I make you come like this? Against my mouth?"

She shook her head and my movements slowed.

"I want you to fuck me, Patch, fuck me hard."

She began to scoot down and try to take my member to push herself down, but I quickly pinned her down beneath my weight again.

"Why are you talking like this, Nora? You never speak like that."

"Because…" I saw the tears start to form in her eyes.

I decided not to push her and sealed my mouth to hers. Then pushed my hips forward to enter her soaking, tight entrance.

"Don't you want me to love you like this, Angel?"

I pushed in slowly, pulled out and pushed in slowly again. My mouth begging for her acceptance.

She shook her head again. The tears spilled over.

"Nora, what is it?" I stopped completely and looked down at her.

"I want…" she covered her face with her hands.

"Hey," I said, prying them away. "Angel, talk to me. Did I hurt you?"

Another shake.

"Talk to me. I can't fix it if you don't talk to me."

"I want what you had with Marcie!" she yelled.

I stood completely still, stunned.

"What?" I whispered.

She reached her hand up to trace my jawline gently, looking at me with such hurt I nearly lost my willingness to breathe.

"I want what you had with Marcie." She repeated.

I pulled out of her and sat up, staring at her.

"Why would you want…? I didn't have anything with her, she meant nothing to me, absolutely nothing. I hated her, I hated every minute of it. I tolerated her simply because I had nothing else better to do and I knew I would be punished for it. I wanted punishment, I wanted to die so I could be with you again." I watched her carefully.

She smiled a sad smile.

She crawled into my lap and I kept eye contact with her, "Patch, on some deep, sub-conscious level, you need it."

"Need what?"

"Need to do the things you did with her. You wanted it, badly. You wanted her. I'm not angry, I just… I want to be the woman you can have in both ways. Someone you can come home to on a rainy day and curl up with by the fire and make love with slowly, with gentle kissing and candles. But I also know that you need to be… hard, sometimes. I want you to be like that with me as well. I want to experience what you did with her, I want to try and I want to give that to you. So that when you come home from a bad day, you can just take me right where we are and fuck me senseless until I can't see straight, have me on my knees begging for you, demanding me, controlling me, dominating me."

Her words shocked me. But I shook my head, refusing.

"I won't hurt you the way I did her."

"Patch, please… can we please just try?"

I studied her. Watched her. I tried to enter her mind, but all she kept telling me was 'please'.

I sighed… and eventually stood to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need some air."

She didn't respond until I heard her behind me.

I turned to face her, her tears now gone.

"No." she said.

"I'm not going to do that to you, Nora. Forget it."

"I'm not asking anymore, Patch."

I waited.

She jumped on me and I caught her weight. I wouldn't let her get the upper hand. I walked over to the bed in a few long strides and fell on top of her. She squirmed, trying to get on top of me, but I seized her wrists and held them over her head. Her breasts lifted and my member began to twitch with arousal. I didn't let her notice.

"I won't say it again, Nora."

"Why do you want me to say the exact words that I belong to you? It's because you're a dominant, Patch. So why can't you be like that with me?"

"Because I love you more than anything and I would never put you in that situation. I would never demean you like that."

"What if I want it?"

"You don't know what you're asking for."

"I don't care! I want it, Patch! I want you like that with me. Uncontrolled, on the edge, dangerous and demanding."

"You won't ever see me like that."

"Want to bet?"

She began to move her hips in such a precise motion that I entered her so quickly, her tightness stole my breath away, her scorching hot heat made me shiver.

"Come on, Patch. You want me, I want you. I want it hard. I want you to fuck me. I need you to make me scream."

"I can make you scream without fucking you like I did her." I refused to say her name.

She bucked her hips up and drew me deeper. I hit that spot that drove us both crazy.

"Mhmm…" she smiled and bit her lip, pinching her own nipple and playing with her clit. She began to soak my shaft from her own touches, making me crazed.

"Stop this, Nora."

"Why? You don't like it when I touch myself?"

"Don't be ridiculous, but you're asking me for something I won't give you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to go out and find a man that will." She said point blank. Not even in a teasing tone. She crossed the one line she knew she shouldn't. She knew exactly what to say to push me over the edge of my control and give her anything desired. She had me, and she fucking knew it.

"Bitch." I said, and pounded into her so roughly, she moved a few inches up the bed. "You want me to lose control? Your damn smart to threaten to walk away from me and walk into the arms of another man."

I pulled out and turned her over in one quick movement. Smacked her ass so hard it began to redden immediately. I pulled her hips up slightly and pounded in once again, staying deeply rooted to what was mine. I leaned my head down to her ear, whispering to her, "You think it wise to push me, Angel? You've gotten your wish for me to fuck you," I enunciated by pulling out and slamming back in again, "Now you're going to take everything I give you and you'll fucking scream my name so loud."

I pounded in again and again. Her moans urging me on. I pulled her hips up even further, then my hand went to her neck to keep her head down.

"Uhn! Patch!"

I fucked her hard and deep, but I wasn't going to allow her to come. Not until she said the words I was going to demand from her. Before I was playing. Now I was demanding.

I pulled out and went to her side, plunging my fingers deeply, curling to drive her mad.

"I need to come, please, Patch! It's so good!"

"You don't fucking come until I say you can come."

She screamed, both in frustration and in pleasure.

I plunged deep and stayed there, right on that spot, moving my fingers in just that right way. I kept her head down and watched her face. She screamed and screamed, begged me to let here come.

I stopped and she cried out. She turned around roughly, trying to take my member in her hands.

I stood and lured her closer. She followed so easily.

I had my back against the wall and she began to kneel down to take me into her mouth, but I gripped her wrists and turned her around, spun her so her chest was against the wall, my chest against her.

"Don't assume you have any power here."

She moaned and smiled. She was enjoying this.

I bent her arms behind her back, pulled on her hair to tip her head onto my shoulder, seeing my hickey from earlier.

"I'm going to leave my mark all over you. You fucking belong to me, do you understand?"

She smiled and laughed.

"Say it!" I pulled her hair harder and pinched one of her nipples.

"No." she giggled and wiggled her ass into my cock, making more pre cum weep at the tip.

My hands went to her hips than and spread her ass, plunging my finger though, working her quickly, then I pushed my cock through her soaking tightness.

"So fucking tight." I moaned.

I pounded harshly, the slaps of our skin nearly deafening.

She was still laughing, thinking she'd won. I smiled silently, but she wouldn't be thinking that for much longer. I would hear those words from her. Soon.

I continued to spread her ass, looking down as my cock was entering her, coming out slick with her arousal.

"You fucking love this, don't you?" I whispered hotly in her ear, biting the shell to make her buck back into me.

She nodded and leaned her head back again. My hands reached up to play with her breasts roughly.

"I'd kill any man who would dare to lay a fucking hand on you." I repeated to her.

"Mhmm, yes, fuck me, Patch, fuck me hard!"

She was too close to coming, but she was being smart and not voicing it, knowing I'd stop. But she started to rock her hips. I stopped immediately and picked her up with her legs up in the air, walking to the master bathroom and held her as I was, her back to my chest and my hands on the back of her thighs.

"I want to watch you get fucked, watch this pretty little cunt become soaked just for me." I whispered.

I lifted her up in my arms and impaled her on my length. Watching in the mirror as she cried out, seeing my length fall out when she arched her back. I held her with one hand, reached down with my free hand and gripped my cock to smack it against her clit. She bit her lip so hard I thought she'd draw blood. I did it again and again until she almost came.

I plunged through her tight folds again.

"Fuck!" she cried out.

I was startled by her, Nora didn't swear, but I liked that she was losing control like I was.

"I'm still waiting for you to say those words, Nora." I said as I fucked her hard, looking at her tight cunt gripping me, milking me in the mirror.

"Patch… Oh!" she tried to reach her hand around to play with her clit, but I gripped her wrist.

"I want to hear those words, Nora, now." I met her eyes in the mirror as I continued.

"I need it harder, Patch… please." She gasped.

I pounded hard once, she cried out.

"I'm still waiting Nora. My patience is wearing thin." I warned and pounded again.

She started to laugh again, rocking her hips back and forth as much as she could.

I pushed through deep and stayed.

"Yes…" she gasped, "Oh, Patch… right there… fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You want it harder?" I whispered, my hand going to her throat, tracing her jaw.

She nodded.

My hand gripped her throat gently, only applying pressure to the tips of my fingers, giving her the slightest thrill.

But her hand came up to my wrist and gripped, "Harder Patch, I need it harder!"

I pounded my length in again and again, her entire body jolting from the intrusion, and tightened my hand on her throat as well, only slightly.

But her hand still gripped my wrist, "Harder, Patch!"

I huffed and set her on her feet roughly, bending her over and pounding her cunt so hard her voice caught in her throat as I tightened my grip again. She bent her neck back and smiled, laughing, crying out as her orgasm approached.

"Jesus." I called out, "So fucking tight, Angel."

I pulled her body up straight again, my hand still on her throat.

My other hand reached down to her clit, working it furiously.

"I'm done with waiting, Nora. Say the fucking words, now."

"Or what?"

"Stop playing around, I mean it." I pounded in once.

She smiled, enjoying her triumph.

My hand tightened a little too tight just for a moment, to drive my point home.

"Patch… oh, shit!"

She started to cry out, her orgasm fast approaching.

"Say it, Nora."

She shook her head again.

My hand tightened, "You want it hard? Fine, I'll fuck you hard."

I pulled out and spread her ass, leaning down to give enough lubrication to it, jerking myself as well.

She perked up in anticipation.

I stood up and pushed through harshly, hardly giving her enough time to prepare herself.

She cried out, it sounded in pain.

I paused and leaned my head down to her shoulder, "Fuck." She was so tight.

I spread her legs wide and my hand went to her cunt, pushing through. She was still soaking. I don't think I'd ever seen her so turned on before.

"You're mine, Nora." I worked her, pushed her to the edge, curled my fingers, fucked her ass. She brought my free hand up to her throat again and I tightened my grip just right.

"So close… so close… fuck, Patch! Ah! Yes!... So fucking good…"

"You like it when I fuck you like this… this greedy little cunt," I pushed my hand through harshly, "you fucking love my cock, don't you? My greedy fucking Angel. No one could ever fuck you as good as I do."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

She could barely speak with my hand on her throat.

"No one will ever see you take their cock so good. See your pretty little pink, soaking cunt."

She looked back at me, "If you don't give me what I want when I want, I'll go find someone else." She said.

I tightened my grip on her throat, "Enough with the threats, Nora," I pounded her ass hard for a moment, "Don't you ever fucking say that to me again, do you understand?" I pounded again, "Now fucking say it!"

My hand on her clit pressed so hard, I feared I'd hurt her, but she'd pushed me past my limits. I was uncontrolled. Just like she wanted me to be.

"Patch! Fuck!... Uhn! Yes! Fuck, yes, yes, yes!... So good! I love it! I fucking love it! Oh… Shit!"

I felt her come so hard around me, saw it in the reflection of the mirror.

"You fuck me so good! Oh!... you're making me squirt! Ah!"

"You kept begging me to let you come, now come. Come for me, baby."

"PATCH!"

She squirted again, her juices beginning to drip down her leg.

I lifted one of her legs, wrapping it around my hip, getting a better view of my fucking her in the mirror.

I pushed deeply into her ass, staying there and letting her ride my cock as best she could in our position.

I pulled out and turned her around, crushing my mouth to hers, biting her lip and forcing my tongue through.

I lifted her to the counter and forced her knees up as high as they would go against her chest, exposing her to me completely.

"Look at me Nora."

She met my eyes immediately.

I used one of my hands to pump myself, and the other to push past her now swollen folds, curling and keeping them curled, working her furiously until she was screaming while I continued to pump myself.

"You fucking belong to me, Nora. Now say it."

"Patch…" she mumbled.

I worked my hand harder in her soaking cunt.

"Say it." I said, now getting angry.

Smiling that damn fox smile, she laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Nora."

I fucked her with my fingers than felt her tighten, about to come.

"You want to come again, baby? Than fucking beg me."

"Please, please, Patch, let me come, please," she cried quietly.

My thumb worked her clit, her orgasm so close.

I looked down at her cunt with excitement. She cried out my name, screamed and I saw her squirt, creaming into my hand. I didn't stop working my hand in her cunt, and she squirted again.

"Patch, I can't, no more."

"You wanted me to fuck you." I reminded her.

She squirted again, my hand now soaking. I pulled my hand out and smacked her cunt, plunging my fingers back in again. I kept pumping my cock, the vision of her so fucking breathtaking I nearly came right there, her hair a wild mess, her face in such pure ecstasy, her mouth crying for me to fuck her.

"Right there, right there, right there! Oh, fuck! Patch!"

I'd never seen her squirt so many times.

"Spread your cunt for me, baby."

She did as I asked.

I continued to pump myself, meeting her eyes. "I'm going to come on your greedy little cunt like this, but you have to say the words, Nora."

She gasped, trying to work her clit and spread her pussy for me at the same time.

"Nora." I warned, pumping myself harder. I could feel my own orgasm approaching.

She watched my cock and she squirted again.

"Say it!" I yelled.

I was nearly about to come and I inched closer, my cock touching her swollen folds.

She looked in my eyes and moaned, "I belong to you Patch. Only you."

"Fuck, Nora…"

My balls began to tighten, having put off my own orgasm for so long, I was nearly in pain.

Her hips began to rock with my movements, "More, Patch, please, more."

I pushed through her once, pulled out, pumped myself, and repeated the actions.

"You want me to come inside you, baby?"

She nodded.

"Well I want to see your greedy little cunt take my come. And the only way to do that is if you," I pulled out and pushed her knees as far apart as they'd go, "spread your pussy for me."

Her hands reached and spread as wide as she could, her soaking cunt pulsing, gripping for my cock.

Her eyes were on my cock again as I jerked off, her breathing growing heavier.

She threw her head back and called my name, her squirt dripping down my cock.

It threw me over the edge. I came and watched my come squirt onto and into her pulsing, empty cunt. I stayed like that for a few moments, her name a chant on my lips as I continued to come against her swollen flesh. Then I pushed through one last time, hitting it just right, and she came again, pulsing, gripping, milking me.

I groaned and kissed her neck, taking a few moments to let her calm down. She was a mess, but it was the hottest I'd ever seen her. My come mixed with hers. Dripping down her leg, a light sheen of sweat on her chest, my mark on her throat, her lips swollen from my kisses and her cunt still soaking from my fucking.

I picked her up and brought her to the bath, quickly sitting us both down while I turned the water on to her preferred temperature, my length still deeply inside her. She held tightly on to my shoulders until I started to feel her gentle, slow kisses along my shoulder and neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

I closed my eyes and dipped my head back.

"Nora…"

I had no idea what to say. The things she'd just let me do… I would be forever indebted to her. It was incredible, mind blowing. I loved making love with her, but this was… different. It was primal, dangerous, sexy. The way she disobeyed me, the way she turned me on, it was like nothing I'd ever experienced. She knew me even better than I knew myself.

"Patch?"

"Hm?" I opened my eyes and saw her watching my carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I smiled, slowly reaching my hand up to place a piece her hair behind her ear, tracing her jaw, my thumb pausing on her swollen bottom lip.

"Nothing, Angel. You're just… you're incredible. You still manage to surprise me."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No," I pulled her closer, feeling our connection in every way. "I love you so much, Nora. You're my everything."

She smiled and leaned forward, kissing me gently. I sat back with my arms on the edges of the tub, my cock still deep within her.

She began to rock back and forth, making me hard again.

I held her still, "That's maybe not a good idea. Sex in the water can be very painful."

"Oh." She frowned.

I laughed, "I'm not saying no, Angel. Just not here."

She let my now engorged length fall free from her folds as she stood slightly to sit just behind it.

"I thought you wanted to clean me?" she asked as her hand reached down to pump me slowly.

I moaned and immediately reached my own hand over to plunge through her slick folds.

"You're certainly not helping by trying to get yourself all dirty again."

"I can't help it Patch… that was…" her breath left in a sexual sigh.

"I know." I smiled, slowly pulling my fingers out to push slowly though again.

"Mhmm… I want to come again."

"You want to come again, baby?"

She nodded.

"Shall I make you come like this? Fuck you with my fingers while you're jerking me off?"

Another nod.

"Open your eyes."

She met my eyes and I kept her attention.

"Don't take your eyes off me."

I pumped my hand harder, faster, while she jerked me off with precision.

"Patch, please…" her other hand went to her throat, watching me, telling me.

I reached my hand over and replaced hers, gripping tightly. I was still amazed she liked it.

She gasped, bit her lip, closed her eyes.

"No. Don't close your eyes, Angel. Look at me."

She did, and I began to make the water splash from how hard I was working my hand.

Her free hand went to my balls and cupped them, massaged them, gripped them just right.

"Come for me, Nora."

She watched me as I'd instructed and I felt her tighten… tighten… she combusted and cried out, while her hand worked me so perfectly, I moaned her name and felt myself tense and release, my second orgasm like lightning running through my cock until it spurted up to her chest.

As soon as her first orgasm finished, I continued to work my fingers and she started to come again. I tightened my grip on her throat just in time to trigger her second climax.

"Jesus, you're coming again, baby? You're a fucking greedy little thing." I said as we kept our eyes on each other.

She could only moan, her mind also nearly blank.

"Say my name, Angel." I whispered.

"Patch… Patch, Patch, Patch! Ah!' she rocked her hips with my hand and crushed her lips to mine.

She sat still for a couple moments, after her second orgasm and I smiled, running my fingers and hot water down her back.

She pulled away slightly, the look of the goddess that she was.

I saw my come on her chest and reached my hand up with water to wipe it off.

After I felt she was clean enough, I turned the water off and emptied the tub.

She started to kiss my neck, standing up with me to get out of the tub. We walked into the bathroom and lay down on the bed, curled together like she'd never left.

She started to kiss me again, moaning than began to work her way down my body to my member.

I laughed, "Angel, I don't think I can do anymore for a little bit."

"I don't care if you come, Patch. I just want you in my mouth." She said as she took my soft member between her lips.

I groaned and felt myself starting to harden.

She quickly worked me with her hands and mouth until I was completely engorged again.

I rocked my hips with her timing and sat back with my arms behind my head, admiring the view of her taking me deeply into her mouth, sucking, licking and kissing, often looking up at me.

She'd deep throat me and I'd gasp. Maybe I could come again.

How the hell a son of a bitch like me got Nora, I'll never know.

One of my hands reached down to her jawline, "My sweet Angel…"

She looked up at me and I put my hand behind her head to pull her up to me, as she eagerly scrambled up to sit on my lap.

"Go slowly, baby." I said.

I looked down as she gripped my length and slowly eased down onto it, gasping my name.

She pulled all the way up and slammed back down again.

I was nearly driven off the edge of watching my member go so deeply inside.

She alternated between impaling herself and rocking her hips back and forth while pushing so hard onto my cock, I felt myself hitting that spot.

She pushed her breasts together and I was urged to sit up partially to put my face between them, bringing my hands to push them together. She held the back of my neck as she continued to rock her hips.

"So fucking tight, Angel… you always make me come hard."

"Patch… so good… I love it when you fuck me with your hard cock…"

I technically wasn't the one doing the fucking, but whatever pleased her, pleased me.

"Let me see you come, baby."

She moaned and pressed her lips to mine hard for a moment, then sat back, drew her knees up, also playing with her clit.

I could easily see my cock fucking her, as she bounced up and down, I felt her climax coming.

I placed my arms behind my head again and enjoyed the show. Watching her fuck herself with my cock was mesmerizing.

She changed positions and leaned as far back as she could.

" _Fuck._ " I said.

She began to cry out, still bouncing, her breasts catching my eyes until her hands gripped them harshly and started to pinch her nipples. She threw her head back, bounced higher and I could see my now thick, aching length nearly leave her entirely.

She moaned, called out my name, "Patch, I'm coming! Uhn!"

"Fuck… Nora… so fucking tight…"

"Yes! Ah!"

She slammed down hard and began to rock again, I sat up and held her still as I maneuvered my hips just right and felt her squirt against my length, forcing my own orgasm. I kissed her, needing the intimacy.

Her breathing came in harsh gasps and she collapsed on top of me.

I smiled, hugging her closer. Wrapping my arms wound her protectively.

"I missed you so much, Angel."

"I missed you, too." She smiled, looking at me and pressing a gentle kiss to my nose.

She yawned then, her eyes even started to tear up.

"Let's get you some sleep." I said, pulling the blanket to cover us as night began to fall. We had been fucking for almost four hours.

She tried to move, then winced.

"What's wrong?"

She slowly moved off of me and to the side, "My ass is a little sore." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." I said, frowning.

I felt her hand grip my chin to look at her, "I'm not." She whispered and kissed me.

"I'm going to want to do that again sometime."

"Nora, we need to be careful with things like that. I've already hurt you—"

"I wanted it, Patch. And I love it, I really do. So I'm a little sore, so what? I was the first time we made love, too."

I sighed, knowing there was no point in fighting her.

I lay down and wrapped my arms around her, my hand going to her stomach.

I needed to tell her… somehow.


	21. Betrayal

When I woke from what was possibly the best sleep of my life, Nora was gone. I was first worried, then remembered that she was stronger since she had been trained in Heaven. But why would she leave? I'd just gotten her back, I was planning on spending at least a week with her in bed, making her cry out my name at least a hundred times. Where could she be?

Since I finally had a human body, I woke with something I wasn't quite familiar with and something that only Nora could fix.

"Damn it." I mumbled. I figured just walking around would help get rid of the irritating display.

I pulled on some loose sweats from the still dirty floor, pulling them on quickly past my hips. Maybe I should clean this place up before Nora comes home. I imagine she probably still likes a tidy house to come back to. Then I'll cook her dinner, and give her a massage. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms again. I was just as surprised as she was, the intensity with which I continued to take her throughout the night. Enough would never be enough. Not when you'd found your soul mate. But it felt like she was so much more than that. It felt like she was meant to be with me on such a deeply rooted cellular level, that even if I tried to deny it, I'd burn for such a vicious lie.

I started cleaning the house quickly. Mostly only having to deal with dirty clothes and random furniture having been turned upside down or thrown somewhere. It was quick enough and not much of a chore. Since I'd never spent much time here in the first place when she was taken from me, there wasn't much to clean up.

I began to get worried when evening approached, well past her usual dinner time. And I was getting hungry, too. Should I wait for her? Or just cook something?

I began to think about how I could possibly tell her that she was carrying my sons. How could I tell an eighteen – year – old that she was to be a mother at such a young age? I had no idea how she would react.

More hours ticked by and I began to grow angry. I stood from the couch and allowed my senses to reach out through the city, searching for her presence.

It didn't take me long to find her. She was close to home. But she wasn't alone. I grew infuriated at the energy that I sensed with her, walking with her.

I ran out the door, nearly in a frenzy. Chased her presence and the threat with her. But was it a threat? If it was a threat, she would have been running home, to me, shouting to me through our connection, yet she'd done a good job of blocking me out.

When I found them, I nearly lost what little control I had. But I figured it would be better to play this smart than possibly mess up a plan she might have.

I hid behind the bushes and trees, my gaze following intently on them. Specifically, her. What the fuck was she doing with him? How was he alive?

Scott walked with her, at a leisurely pace. She made no indication that he was threatening her or making her uncomfortable.

How the fuck could this be happening? I killed him.

The odd feeling that I wished Lucifer was here to give me information swelled up inside me. Something wasn't right.

They continued walking, for another good hour I followed closely. Listening to their conversation. They talked as if they were old friends, until they came upon Scott's house, quickly entering inside.

I noticed Nora looking around quickly, trying to spot if anything was out of the ordinary.

Something was very, very wrong.

She entered his house and I heard the door close and lock behind them. I ran over to try to climb up the tree nearest to the window, getting the best look that I could. She wasn't just a human anymore, so I couldn't invade her mind and make her think that if she were to accidentally set her eyes on me, that she was simply seeing things. If either of them caught me, I was screwed.

I watched her walk-through Scott's large house, the windows tall and clear. His place was impeccable, spotless. There was expensive furniture, pure white placed around the living room. His kitchen was large and spacious, with an island in the center, wall ovens and a stove top. He clearly had money that I wasn't aware of.

She walked around the spacious living room and analyzed it, as if she could possibly learn something about him through the way he placed his belongings. He simply placed his shoulder on the wall and watched her with a smile on his face. Like she belonged there as much as he did.

She eventually turned to him from across the room, watching him carefully.

"You've been wonderful." he said enthusiastically.

"I know." She smiled back.

He walked over to her in long strides, reaching his arms out to take her in a furious kiss.

I had to grasp the tree trunk to keep from shouting my outrage. What was he doing placing his hands on her?

She didn't respond at first, but then she shoved against him, almost playfully, not fully pushing him away. He kept his arms wrapped around her hips tightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Kissing my woman." He smiled back.

His woman! I nearly shouted my outrage.

She stared up at him, not pulling him closer or pushing him away.

"You know we can't be caught. I've got a job to do."

"Yes, I know. But I can't stand the thought of you fucking that good for nothing Angel."

"It doesn't matter what you want, Scott, I've got to finish what's demanded of me. Besides, I don't think you could please me. After last night…" she smiled.

He pulled her close again, leaning towards her mouth, whispering, "Watch it, Eris. Don't forget who you belong to."

"I belong to no one."

"I brought you back, you belong to me." He said angrily, pulling her even closer, allowing his hands to travel down and grip her behind.

Why was he calling her Eris? What is happening?

She began to walk away from him but he pulled her tightly closer, pushing her to a corner, pinning her.

"Don't be stupid enough to think that bragging about the Angel will make me show devotion to you. I own you and I can do whatever I want with you whether you like it or not."

She shoved him violently, "I am not a possession!"

"Yes, you are. You are my possession." He leaned in to kiss her, but she bit his bottom lip.

"Don't try to fight me." He warned.

She pushed harder against him, growing angry.

I wanted to run through the door, grabbing Nora and running back home. But something wasn't right. He called her Eris. As much as I hated it, I had to watch him with this woman, whoever she was.

He allowed his strength to overpower her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"You think it wise to deny me what I want? Don't pretend that anyone can satisfy you the way I do."

"That angel possibly did better than you the other night." She laughed.

He pressed his chest to hers, making her breathing restricted.

"I bet that if I were to feel that sweet little pussy of yours, you'd be soaked. Don't pretend you don't want me."

"I'll admit that when I first met you, I couldn't find one better. But Patch definitely takes my breath away."

"Stop talking about the fucking Angel!"

"Why? Does it make you feel insecure?" she laughed loudly.

"I have nothing to feel insecure about. You belong to me. Now say it."

"Fuck off." She hissed.

He seized her mouth angrily, forcing his tongue past her lips. I watched him turn her around quickly, bringing her arms down to behind her back, bending them in their natural position at the elbows, making her nearly immobile. He leaned down to her ear and began whispering something I couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it made her angry, her struggling simply making him laugh.

He began to strip her clothing off, her top flying away easily in pieces. He lowered her shorts to expose her bare behind, reaching his free hand to her bare breasts, pinching and tweaking. I saw her trying to keep her composure.

He slowly began to thrust, his jeans coming away with her arousal moments later.

"I knew you'd be soaked. Stop denying you want me, Eris. Let me take what's mine."

"No."

She kept facing forward, unable to do much with her arms held securely behind her back. Her breaths came in quick, angry gasps.

"You can do whatever you wish to me, Scott. I still won't say it."

"We'll see." He reached his hand that was previously on her breasts down to between her legs, his wrist quickly flicking, making her buck involuntarily against him.

He laughed, continuing his fingers until she was trying to turn around to face him. it looked like she was trying to bite his arm.

"Don't move, I like you like this." He said huskily.

"You're wearing my patience thin, Scott. I don't have time for games."

"I think you do." He removed his hand from between her legs, but kept her arms tightly secured, making quick work of loosening his jeans and freeing his member, taking the thick girth between his fingers and slowly running it up and down, between her slick folds.

I shivered watching, this was so wrong. But I had to find out what was going on. I couldn't risk walking away and coming back, in case they revealed something important.

I could visibly see her shiver. From the pleasure, or the disgust, I wasn't sure.

"Perk that ass up."

She didn't respond.

He smacked her ass, making it redden.

"You heard me."

"I don't have to do anything you say."

"Yes, you do."

He gripped her hips violently and pulled her back, exposing her to him.

He shoved through and she cried out. Her arms became free but she simply placed them on the wall in front of her.

"I know exactly how to get you hot, Eris. Don't pretend I don't drive you crazy." He fucked her ruthlessly. Never ceasing or slowing down.

Her screaming began to make her throat go dry, her voice beginning to crack. But still she cried out his name, meeting each and every thrust.

"How many times can you come?" he rasped, his hand going to her throat to grip firmly.

She smiled in response, her arms going behind to grip his ass, spurring him on.

"Fuck, Eris." He cursed, thrusting so hard, he jerked her forward, pulling his length out.

He turned her around and lifted her to have her wrap her legs around his waist, impaling her on his length. He lifted her wrists up to over her head, making her breasts rise. His head bent to suck on a rigid nipple, making her cry out.

"Scott, I'm coming… fuck!" She threw her head back and cried out, his thrusts becoming harsher and harsher still. I couldn't understand how he wasn't hurting her. But I wondered if I looked the same the previous night.

He began to cry out her name as well, his orgasm ripping through him. He didn't pull out, and I had to physically restrain myself from marching in there for coming inside my woman.

But this wasn't Nora. It couldn't be.

He carried her to the couch and set her down gently, kissing her roughly. She lay down fully and pulled him on top of her.

"I'm not finished with you." She whispered against his kiss.

He smiled, all too happy to oblige it seemed.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked, his head falling to her breast again, biting her still rigid nipple.

She gripped his hand, bringing it to her now lifted ass, leaving it there.

"You know it'll hurt." He said, not raising his head to look at her.

"You know I like pain." She replied.

He continued to bite and lick her nipple, then began to reach his hand down to fuck her with his fingers. She lifted up eagerly to let him have his way with her.

I couldn't believe I had to watch Scott fuck Nora just to gather information. Even though this couldn't be Nora, it still looked like her.

Only a few moments went by until she was crying out her orgasm, but he didn't finish her completely. He withdrew his fingers and quickly pushed himself down to bring his shoulders between her thighs, parting them widely. His head began to dip and seal to her, her back arching, her hand flying to his head to grip his hair tightly. Her hips thrusted up to his mouth as she came.

He wasted no time in shoving his thick length through her folds again. But this time he didn't fuck her fast. He stayed perfectly still, holding his weight over her and watched her grip his hips and continuously shove herself down to hit her sweet spot. She came again and again, while he continued to watch her, an arrogant smile on his lips.

She started to move again, crying out his name. But it sounded more like she was asking him for something rather than crying out another release.

Apparently, he understood what she needed. He reached his hand to her throat and gripped tightly, then began to fuck her violently. He brought her to another quick and hard orgasm.

Wasting no time, he gripped her hips and turned her over, not prepping her at all, he shoved his full length through her behind, making her cry out. He didn't pause. He continued to thrust, groaning loudly.

"Fuck, woman." He went harder and faster, letting his full body weight rest on her back, taking her hand and entwining their legs, thrusting and thrusting. Their fingers gripped together tightly, her head to the side, biting her lip, while he rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her gently.

"Scott… Scott, oh!" he used his free hand to pull her hip up to give him access between her legs again. He played with her clit quickly, and brought her one final orgasm, while he came with her.

He pulled out and shoved in between her what looked like now swollen heat. He pumped her slowly, making her cry out. Their speed picked up and he pulled her hips to bring her on her hands and knees, while he simply balanced on his own knees.

Faster he continued to fuck her. I was getting tired of this. They hadn't revealed any important information so all I was doing was watching him fuck Nora.

She pushed back into him and began to mirror his stand, his head coming down to kiss her shoulder, their pounding beginning to slow down.

He didn't make her come this time, but he twisted them so she could land on top of him, their legs intertwined.

He kissed her all over her face, making her laugh.

"You are an incredible woman."

"I know." She laughed.

"Did that satisfy you?"

"Absolutely." She kissed him deeply, making him sigh.

"You know you have to go back." He whispered as he tucked her head underneath his chin, still deeply rooted inside her.

"Ugh, do I have to? I can't stand that Angel."

"Yes, you have to, love. We still have work to do. He needs to believe Nora's come back, otherwise he'll keep searching for ways to find her."

"Why would it be so bad for him to find her again?"

"Because we made a deal to never let him find her. Not until it's time. We don't need to make him look anymore horrible then he already has. She's meant to come back, but not for a bit longer. When she does, you need to be sure you have his trust so he thinks she's an imposter. If they're separated, the Archangels will lose the Final Battle. If we screw this up even a little bit, baby, we'll be returned to where we were. I told you I was killed a couple years ago, he murdered me for having a hand in her death. But I made a deal and I was given the choice to bring back anyone I wished to help me. As you know, I chose you."

"Why did you?"

"Because you're natural at deception. You're the Goddess of Discord. Who would do a better job of deceiving him, making him think Nora's back then you? Plus, I knew you'd enjoy doing it. So, you'd do the best job."

She nodded. "When do I have to go back?"

"After I've given you a bath and had you in as many ways as I can take you." He smiled, his finger dropping to her chin, lifting her face up to meet his seeking mouth.

I turned away, unsure what to think.

Somehow, Scott made a deal with someone to bring Eris back, who was supposed to be banished for all eternity. She couldn't be trusted, not even for the people that employed her. She was always only looking out for her own interests. But who brought Scott back? It would make sense that if Scott's deal got the axe, then so would hers, she was connected to him.

I can't believe I was fooled. How could I not recognize that she wasn't Nora? I had to do something about this.

I waited back at the house for her to come home, plotting.

She didn't knock, only walked in the door silently. I sat on the couch, my elbows on my knees, waiting.

"Patch?"

I looked up at her, not saying a word.

"What's the matter?" she asked, coming to sit beside me.

I didn't give her any time to think, I threw her to the hard ground, banging her head so hard it sounded like it cracked.

I restrained her arms and legs, making her entirely immobile.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Patch? What's happening? You're scaring me." She cried.

"Cut the bullshti! I know you're not Nora, Eris."

She paused.

"Who is Eris, Patch? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Scott. You were gone all day. Did you think that I wouldn't follow you?"

"Patch, I don't know what you think you saw, but I promise I wasn't with Scott."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because that's insane! He died two years ago."

"You only know that because he told you earlier while he was fucking you!"

"What is wrong with you?" she tried to struggle, but I tightened my grip.

She started to cry, "Patch, please, I love you, what's going on?"

"I caught you, Eris. I heard everything. Scott made a deal with someone and he brought you back from damnation. I don't know how you were able to fool me. If he set this plan in motion long ago, then you could have studied Nora and you'd be a near perfect replacement. But you forgot one very important thing."

She sighed, angry.

Her appearance changed so suddenly, it nearly startled me. She changed from Nora to her natural appearance. She was tall and thin with long straight black hair. Eris was always beautiful, but almost to an alien degree.

"And what could I have possibly forgotten, Jev? My performance was near impeccable, except for not noticing you watching me. I should have known you would eventually, you always did have a sick mind."

"Scott obviously forgot to mention one very important detail to you." I added more pressure to my hands on her wrists, my knees on her legs, making her wince.

"And what would that be?"

"Nora was pregnant with my sons. She had morning sickness the day she was murdered. You haven't even feigned feeling queasy since you got here. She would have been displaying other symptoms by now, she was nearly entering her second trimester."

She sighed, "Damn it."

"Looks like you fucked up pretty bad." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, what are you gonna do, sit on me all day?"

I watched her, and felt the lightning begin to trickle to my fingertips.

"Even if you had been informed of Nora's pregnancy, you also forgot a few important details."

She looked bored.

"Azrael would have taken over by now, defending the body she shares with Nora if her life was in danger. Like yours is right now. You faked Azrael's power the other night with the Archangels. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are in on this. And you also forgot the connection Nora and I have. We can hear each other's thoughts. I tried to hear yours the other night, but there was nothing but silence. I thought you were blocking me out. When in reality, you wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts if you're life depended on it, in return I couldn't hear yours."

The lightning began to spread across her skin.

"I will smile, watching you burn." I whispered as she began to open her mouth in a wordless cry. She was gone in nearly a minute, her skin burning off her bones, her skeleton melting into the underground, returning to where she belonged.

Now for Scott.

I walked into his house, breaking down the door easily. He was startled from sleeping on the couch, wearing only boxers from fucking Eris earlier.

"What are you doing here?" he cried out.

"I figured out your plan with Eris."

"No surprise. It was a stupid plan to begin with. And it wasn't mine."

"Who came up with the idea to bring you back? Who did you make a deal with?"

"Gee, I don't know. You sent me to Hell, and then I made a deal with someone who could bring me back. Now who do you suppose I could have met in Hell that would give me a deal and would also have the power to resurrect me?"

I didn't move.

"Lucifer, dumb ass. And he told me you'd figure us out. I imagine you already sent Eris back to where she came from?"

"You don't sound too upset."

"I'm not. She was fun, but she was a distraction."

I walked towards him. eager to watch his death again, but before I could lay a hand on him, he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You'll never lay a hand on me. I'm protected."

I lunged for him, but the bastard disappeared through the floor. Lucifer had some kind of shield on him. Damn it all. I didn't need Scott back in my life.

I returned home, angry that I never got to get my hands around Scott's throat. At least I know for sure that he wasn't fucking Nora earlier. Not that I ever really had a doubt, but it was still a possibility. I wonder why she didn't change back to her original form when she was with him. They didn't know I was there. They wouldn't have been discussing their plan if they knew. This was all getting to be too much. I needed Nora back. She was the only thing that ever gave my life any real meaning, the only reason to try every day.

Now I had nothing. Again.

But before I could start to feel sorry for myself, there was an earsplitting crack of lightning in the sky, thunder booming throughout the clouds. I covered my head for protection, waiting for it to end. I felt my body being crushed by an incredibly powerful source. Only a source from Heaven could possess such power. But who was trying to communicate with me? And in such a violent way.

I had my answer in only a few moments, though my ears felt like they were bleeding.

"That is what happens when a soul really returns from the dead, Patch." I heard a familiar female voice ring sound and clear in my ears. The smoke hadn't fully evaporated, I couldn't see clearly. But I knew that voice. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I was only just tricked about her return yesterday.

I waited, but she made no move toward me.

"Nora?" I whispered, taking a step closer.

She eyed me carefully.

"stay away from me, Patch."

"Why?" I could only whisper. I couldn't find my voice.

"Why?" she imitated me. " _Why_? Because you fucking cheated on me! You murdered innocent people! You made a deal with Lucifer!"

I ran towards her and eagerly pressed my mouth to hers, effectively silencing her. Now this was Nora. This was the reaction I was expecting. Nora was passionate and didn't keep her thoughts to herself.

I pressed my tongue to her lips, begging for permission. I would literally get down on my knees at that very moment if that was what it would take for her to let me touch her again.

She denied me only for a moment, but I felt the tension and anger slowly leaving her body, she relaxed against me and my arms wound tightly around her. Her tongue touched mine, sighing in defeat. I felt her small little fingers curl into my hair, pulling me closer.

 _Patch_

 _Angel, to hear your voice again…_

I picked her up soundlessly, though she had gotten heaver since she was alive, most likely due to the fact that they trained her relentlessly in Heaven, fine tuning her mind and body for battle.

I walked to the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. Her mouth lured me to lay on top of her. I tried to control my emotions, but I became overwhelmed with them, breaking down while I kissed her almost angrily.

I could feel her emotions through our connection. She felt the same way. Tired. Lost. Scared. But most of all, happy. She was as happy as I was that she was back.

I felt her weight shift to stand up, her tears streaming down her face. I simply watched her. She striped her clothing and stood before me. I didn't know what she was doing.

 _Angel? What are you doing?_

 _Patch, I need you to see me_

I tried to understand what she was telling me, but it wasn't until she stepped closer into the light that I comprehended what she was trying to do.

Her body was now covered in scars from the training they had forced her to do in Heaven.

"Nora…" I stood, watching her face still stained with tears, walking towards her with my hand out to try to touch one. But I didn't know how far she would let me go. I completely betrayed her.

Her tears became heavier, her breathing becoming gasps for air. I quickly took her in my arms, trying to calm her down. But she couldn't be calmed. She was betrayed not just by me, but the other Archangels as well. They had destroyed her body, destroyed her warm, loving heart. She may never forgive me. Not that I deserved her forgiveness.

I didn't know what to do. I just held her naked, scarred body tightly. We stood like that for so long, her legs began to shake. I picked her up again and placed her under the covers, quickly disposing of most of my clothes and joining her.

I kept my arms wrapped around her tightly, letting her cry. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, until she started talking.

"Patch."

I looked into her eyes.

"Why?"

I couldn't come up with a response. There was no reason for the things I did.

"Nora, I…" I had no argument.

She waited.

I sighed and couldn't look at her any longer. The shame I felt just being in her presence was enough, I couldn't take the hurt in her eyes, too.

"Everything happened the way it was meant to, Patch. But…"

"Wait, what? It was all meant to happen like this?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember everything from Heaven?"

"Not everything. I know they trained me. They broke me so I couldn't be broken. I was so lost without you, but they erased my memories that spanned centuries. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get them all back."

"Do you remember… anything else?"

She grew angry. "I remember you were fucking Marcie almost as soon as I was killed!" she started to hit my chest.

I gripped her wrists gently, "That's it? That's all you remember?"

"What else should I be remembering?" she grew angrier and angrier, hitting my chest again. When I tried to restrain her, I felt her slap make my cheek burn. I wasn't surprised. I would give her my very life if that would make her feel better.

I could hear her body protesting against her onslaught and I tried to calm her down.

"Nora, Angel, listen, you can beat me later, but right now you need to rest. Let me take care of you."

"No!"

She tried to straddle my hips on the bed, but I seized her arms and held them tightly against her sides.

"Let me run you a bath and help your body get back to normal, then you can continue hitting me."

She squirmed, trying to break free.

She started to cry again and I felt her go limp.

I brought her down to the bed again, circling my arms around her, massaging her shoulders gently, letting her cry. The scars that were on her back alone were gruesome. I couldn't imagine what they did her to and I had to calm myself before I lost control of my anger. Multiple thick scars ran up her back and shoulders.

She abruptly stood from the bed, her back to me.

"Nora?"

"Patch, I don't know if I can…"

I stood behind her, hugging her from behind.

"I'm not going to ask your forgiveness, Nora. Not yet. I know I can't make it up to you, even if I had another century."

"I don't know what to do… I can't handle anymore…"

"Nora," I turned her around to face me, tracing her jawline, "Just don't give up on us, please. You said that everything happened the way it was supposed to. Maybe in time… you can forgive me. God knows I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I just…"

"Shh, you don't have to think about it right now, Angel. Just come to bed, rest and let me hold you again. Please. You know you're the one thing I can't live without."

I fell to my knees and started to kiss her breasts down to her stomach, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Marry me, Nora." I whispered.

"What?" she gasped, nearly falling over.

"It's the only way I can make it up to you."

"Patch, we're way too young to marry."

"Says who?"

She paused.

I stood and brought her to the bed, slowly laying her down.

"Don't answer right away if you don't want to. But think about it, please."

She sighed, "I guess I can think about it."

I kissed her deeply, feeling her lips open gently to give me the access I need to slowly touch my tongue to hers.

But before I could get caught up in the heat, she suddenly jerked away, as if she'd been shocked.

"Nora?" I called as she suddenly ran out of the room, into the bathroom. I heard her lurching violently and I ran in after her.

She was leaning over the toilet, coughing, sniffling. She began to shake and I saw her body become covered in goosebumps. I grabbed one of the large towels and wrapped it around her.

She stopped throwing up and slowly walked over to the sink, rinsing her mouth out and used a little mouthwash.

"That's just great. My first day back and within a couple hours, I'm sick for some stupid reason."

"Uh, Nora…"

She turned to me impatiently. When I didn't say anything, she simply pushed past me into the master bedroom again.

I followed after her. Now was as good a time as any.

"Nora, there's something you should know."

"What is it?" she said, irritated as she pulled the covers around her.

I joined her but sat up, watching her carefully. I couldn't say the words. What if she would be angry?

Instead, I simply put my hand on her stomach and watched her.

She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up with me.

"Don't you think it's a little… strange you've been throwing up on your first day back and your last day here?"

"So, I've caught a bug, I'll get over it."

"You're not human anymore, Nora, Archangels and Nephilim don't get colds…"

"Then what's wrong with me?"

I simply kept my hand where it was, looking down in exaggeration.

Slowly, very slowly, I began to hear the thoughts turn into confusion in her mind.

"Nora, when is the last time you had your period?"

She started to count the months back.

Her eyes opened wide, speechless.

I nodded.

"Wait a second, I thought Archangels couldn't get pregnant!"

"You were actually still fully human when you became pregnant. You're carrying our sons, Angel." I smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait, how can you possibly know?"

"The night you were killed, the angels that were sent down to do the job started rubbing it in my face. Then when the Archangels abducted me and took me to Heaven, they informed me that they simply… erased their existence since they were barely three months into creation."

"But now that I'm back…"

"So are they."

"Patch, I'm not ready to be a mom!"

"Calm down, Angel, you'll be perfect, I know you will."

"Patch, I don't..."

"Angel, everything will be fine. I will protect you and our sons with my life, you know I will."

"But…"

I silenced her, pressing my lips to hers angrily, annoyed that she would doubt herself as a parent.

 _Trust me, Angel. Everything will be fine, everything is as it should be. There isn't another person in existence that I would rather have a family with_

 _I'm scared, Patch… what if I'm not ready?_

 _You are, Nora, I know you are_

I pushed her into the mattress, my tongue gently caressing hers. She was scared and I would calm her.

 _I missed you so much, Patch_

 _Nora, you have no idea what it was like without you… I can't bear you being taken from me again_

She slipped her fingers to grip my member gently, stroking my already hard length. Fuck I missed her.

 _Nora, I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do_

 _I need this, Patch, I need you, please_

I settled my weight on one arm and traveled my free hand down to between her thighs, pressing two fingers through her already slick heat.

The air was stolen from my lungs, she still managed to get under my skin like no other.

"Are you sure, Angel?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes beginning to tear up.

I knelt my head down and kissed her breast, her nipple already rigid. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her moaning made me grow harder still, nearly causing an ache.

 _Patch, please, I can't wait any longer_

I moaned, so fucking grateful to have her back, to be able to taste her again. I bit gently, grazing my teeth, causing her to cry out, arching her back.

I snickered.

Her hips began to thrust, begging for me to be inside her.

 _Please, Patch, please_

 _My sweet Angel, I can never deny you anything_

She kept her legs wrapped around my hips and I found her slick heat, pushing through and groaning loudly from how tight she was.

"Fuck…" I cursed.

"Patch…" she moaned, beginning to get impatient.

I began to slowly thrust, leaning down to kiss her roughly again. I couldn't get enough of her taste.

I grabbed her around her shoulders and quickly turned us all the way around to sit her on top, watching her fuller breasts bounce.

Her stomach was barely beginning to show a bulge from the pregnancy. I couldn't wait to see her growing larger with my sons.

I laid back with my hand supporting my head, watching her move her hips. I lifted my own hips in that special way she liked and watched her start to nearly scream from the sensation. I could feel how hard I was hitting her, knew it gave her pleasure.

"Easy, Angel, we don't want to do any harm." I gripped her hips and hissed, trying to not come so quickly. I wanted Nora to take this time to relax and do with me whatever she pleased.

But only moments passed and she started to move her hips in a hard rhythm again, claiming her orgasm.

I laughed, "I think maybe you can't be trusted right now." I brought her down to the mattress again and started to slowly ease in and out of her now soaking heat.

"Fuck, I missed you, Nora." I groaned, trying to control myself.

She brought her arms up to support her weight, bending at the elbows on her side. She watched as I entered her, keeping her eyes on the connection between us.

 _You like to watch, Angel?_

She nodded and bit her lip.

 _God damn, I'm not going to last, Nora…_

 _Please, go slow, Patch, I want to watch you fuck me_

I slowed down as she asked, even though it only made her feel that much tighter.

 _I'm not fucking you, Nora. I'm loving you_

She threw her head back and began to orgasm around me again.

"Fuck!" I started to go faster, losing control.

 _Wait, Patch_

I forced myself to stop, watching her smile.

She showed me a mental image of what she wanted me to do.

I smiled as her arms traced my jaw, stroking my cheek.

I slowly pulled almost all the way out, and shoved back in, slowly pulled out and kept repeating the action.

"You want me to make you come like this, Angel?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yes! Patch!"

I was able to keep my speed steady, her eyes glued to between her legs.

 _I love watching you, Patch… oh god…_

 _Fuck, Nora… Damn!_

 _So… good… it's so good, Patch…_

 _Nora, I'm gonna come…_

"Uhn! Patch!" I gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head, meeting her eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, Patch…" a few tears escaped and fell down her cheeks.

She began to tighten around me, tighter, tighter… I felt her squirt and it triggered my own orgasm, nearly being ripped from me.

"Nora… Nora, fuck!"

This was what it felt like to love Nora. This was the real thing.

Even after we were sweating and panting, my hands still pinning her wrists over her head, I continued to thrust slowly, hardly able to comprehend ever leaving the pure fire that was Nora.

She reached for me and I released her wrists, allowing her to pull me down to kiss her gently.

 _I don't want you to be gentle, Patch, please_

 _Nora, your body needs to rest_

 _Patch_

Her voice began to take on a whining tone. I laughed.

"No more for tonight, Angel. I'll indulge you tomorrow after you've fully rested and relaxed." I rolled over to the side slightly, my length now being pulled out of her still slick heat.

She sighed and made me laugh again, pulling her close. I felt her hand reach towards my member, but I gripped her wrist before she could tease me.

"Nora," I warned her, "Rest."

"But I don't want to."

"You need to. It's not just you you're caring for anymore." I reminded her, touching her stomach gently.

"Oh… right." She looked guilty.

I kissed her, "You'll get used to it. I've known much longer then you have."

I pushed myself up slowly and bent down to kiss her stomach, hearing her laugh, playing with my hair.

"If I give you one more, will you rest for the night?" I asked playfully, tweaking her nipples.

She nodded.

I quickly bent my head down lower to reach between her thighs, my mouth eagerly taking her taste.

She started to moan, cry out and she nearly came right then. Her hips rose up to meet my every lick and I began to grow hard again. I ignored it. She needed to rest.

She came against my mouth and I greedily licked up every drop.

I slowly crawled up her body, licking and gently nipping her nipples, when I suddenly felt a warm cream against my tongue.

I pulled back in surprise and looked up at her, "What was that?"

"What?" she rose up slightly.

"I felt something against my tongue, it was like liquid."

"While you had your mouth on me?"

"Just now, yeah…" I thought for a moment, then smiled, "I think I know."

I knelt my head down again to her beast and nipped, bit, licked and sucked, feeling the liquid wash over my tongue.

"Oh!" she gasped and moaned.

 _I think you're lactating already, Angel_

 _Don't you want to stop?_

I looked up at her while keeping my mouth on her breast.

 _No fucking way, you taste amazing, like always_

She started gasping again, her hips moving slightly.

 _I suppose one more couldn't hurt_

I reached my hand down and pushed my thumb against her clit, allowing my two fingers to enter her heat. I curled them in the spot she liked most and began to push them in and out, curling again and again, while ravenously continuing to lick up every drop that touched my tongue.

Only a few moments went by until she came around my fingers and I'd had my fill of her for now.

I pulled her into my arms and tucked her head under my chin, securing her and my sons in my protection.

 _I love you, Patch_

 _Nora, I love you… I can't even tell you how happy I am to finally have you back in my arms_

We both sighed, finally happy with the way the world was. Things may not be the same in the morning when we had to deal with our problems, but that was tomorrow. For now, she was back in my arms. That was all that mattered.


End file.
